Life Goes On
by meghan.x
Summary: What if Ricky didn't leave after Adrian cheated on him with Ben? What if he went to Amy for comfort instead? Amy didn't go to see Jimmy and her and Ricky connect that night. What will happen? A story about learning to love and moving on.
1. Letting your guard down

**Title: **Life Goes On

**Rating: **Teen

**Pairing: **Ricky and Amy all the way.

**Warnings: **Fluffy and sometimes citrusy. No smut, no worries to those who don't read it. I'm not really a writer who writes it but I do write some seriously sexy make out scenes. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Life of the American Teenager, nor the characters. I am in no way trying to say I own them, I just take the characters and make them do things my way. **

**A/N: So this is my Amy/Ricky story! I have totally went through all my chapters and slightly revised them all so this is it. I cannot begin to express how much love this story has and it is all because of you guys. I love you guys more then words can possibly put it! **

**Happy reading! OX.**

_******THIS STORY WAS UN BETA'D UNTIL CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SLIGHTLY REVISED BUT I APOLOGIZE FOR THE REMAINING MISTAKES***. **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1. **

_Letting your guard down_

Ricky Underwood never thought he would see the day where he would get his heart broken. Sorry, that's an understatement; his heart was crushed, stomped on and completely shattered.

_He_ was the badass drummer, _he_ was the one breaking hearts and _he_ was the one who would never thought he would love anyone. That was until he met Adrian Lee.

Sure, he didn't mind being friends with benefits at first and it was just casual, nothing serious at all. Who knew that he loved her all this time? He couldn't even completely understand it himself. Then his world was completely flipped upside down when he slept with Amy Juerguns.

He got a nice girl pregnant on her first time at band camp. He hated himself for it of course but nothing felt more different then being hated by everyone and then loved by one girl.

That girl happened to be Adrian.

Of course he never saw her as girlfriend material and he never saw himself as boyfriend material, but when everyone's mad at you that you impregnated a smart, beautiful young teenage girl, you could use a friend in that sort of situation. Who knew today he would be in a committed relationship with her?

Well, at least _was _in a committed relationship. He was quite serious with her until she cheated on him with the stupid sausage prince. That scrawny, selfish, clingy, and overly protective not to mention rich… Ben Boykewich.

That previous night, Amy and Ricky had their first kiss since that one night at Band Camp. Of course it was because Amy thought she was a bad kisser and Ricky thought he would be a good friend and show her that she definitely wasn't. He never thought that it would lead to Adrian thinking that he was sleeping with Amy which lead her to sleep with Ben.

All this was playing through Ricky's mind as he sat up against the wall at school. He let a few salty warm tears fall down his cheeks but quickly wiped them away, just in case anyone happened to walk by. He knew he couldn't stay here all night and definitely couldn't face the whole school. He was angry and embarrassed, but he couldn't be betrayed. No. He couldn't be. He was a hypocrite because he _has_ cheated before. Though he felt a smidgen of betrayal.

He slowly stood up and made his way to the parking lot. He jumped into his car and drove his way to the one place where he wouldn't be bugged or even questioned what was wrong. He drove down the highway to the familiar place he called:

Band Camp.

Even after everything that has happened there; it still seemed like the place to go to clear his head.

He didn't know why.

After a few hours of driving, he drove up the rocky road to the cabins. He slowly made it to his very familiar cabin he once stayed when he was suddenly overwhelmed with memories.

_She was beautiful sitting there, playing her French horn. _

_His lips against her soft ones, tasting the faint, lingering taste of cherry chap stick. _

_Her melody she played on stage that night…_

_The moment he entered her body. _

_Walking out after he was done, totally disregarding the girl on the couch. _

_Hearing the first time she messed up when she played for him. _

_The tiny blush that stained her cheeks whenever he touched her. _

He parked and hopped out of his car and made his way to that oh-so familiar cabin. He picked the lock like it was clock work and again was flooded with the memories of doing the exact same thing with Amy on that one summer night.

He walked inside to find it dusty and dark. He walked over to the curtains and let them ride up to let the light shine in. The dust particles were clearly visible and he couldn't hold back the cough. His eyes lingered around and noticed the couch him and Amy conceived John in. He slowly jogged over and sat on it, remembering Amy laughing and everything she told him about her life. He remember it like it was yesterday because he surely remembered every sentence whether it was about her sister or mom to the time she peed her pants in the first grade.

He smirked to himself. He remembered the way Amy bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair when she was nervous as he took his clothes off, and the way she laughed when he banged his head on the couch. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at his horrendous jokes he tried to tell her that night.

Remembering that night made him miss Amy and John. He knew he could no longer stay here. He just needed a hug and some ones shoulder to lean on.

He arose from the couch and drove home knowing he was driving to Amy's house…

*%*

He pulled up a few hours later and seen that their was few lights on in the house so he knew he wasn't too late. It was only 8:20 anyways. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Ashley.

"Hey," she obviously knew what happened between him and Adrian because she looked sympathetic and Ricky couldn't help but notice that.

"Hey Ash, is Amy here?" He looked around the living room and then heard John's cries coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, but she's in the shower. Go see John." Ricky nodded and began to walk up the stair when Ashley called his name.

"Ricky! I'm sorry it happened.." Her eyes looked apologetic and he smiled and continued up the stairs.

He walked into John's room and John's eyes instantly lit up seeing Ricky walk into the room. He took him out of his crib and kissed him on the top of the head. John smiled and giggled a little bit. He sat down with John and smiled when John started to slowly drift back into sleep. Ricky felt his eyes water up and a tear slowly fell down his cheek. He didn't bother wiping it away.

It actually felt kinda…freeing? Though it was hurting his manly pride. Yet he couldn't find it in him to care.

He let it run down his cheek while he stared up at the ceiling listening to the light breathing of John.

In the middle of thinking about whether or not he should call in sick tomorrow, Amy walked into the room wearing shorts and a yellow t-shirt with her wet hair dripping down her shoulders. He just looked at her and he could tell she wasn't hurting as bad as he was, probably because she wasn't even into Ben anymore but she still felt hurt.

She frowned and walked over to Ricky. She took John out of his arms and put him in his crib and walked back over to the crying man before her. He watched her every move wondering exactly what she was going to do.

Amy couldn't help but feel bad for Ricky. She really did care about him whether or not she showed it. She knew it was hard for him to love (not to John though, he was a great father) and it wasn't easy for him.

She pulled her computer desk chair over to his chair beside John's crib and sat in front of him. She bent over till her face was inches away from his and she lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. He looked up and her and she couldn't help but notice his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She began to feel the tears forming in her eyes but not because of Ben , but because she hated seeing Ricky cry. She hated seeing one of the strongest people she knows…cry. He was so strong and for him to let his guard down like this it was obviously hard. She got up and sat on the edge of his chair and pulled him into a tight hug. His head was leaning on her shoulder while her head was resting on the top of his head.

She felt his tears staining her shirt but she didn't care.

Ricky felt the comfort coming off of Amy. He felt cared about when Amy was doing this. He just let the tears run down his cheeks promising himself he would never shed another tear about this again after tonight. He slowly started calming down but him and Amy stayed in that position for hours.

Finally Amy got up and took her hand in his and brought him to the bed. She laid him down and put a blanket over him. She turned around with the intention of sleeping on the couch when Ricky didn't let go of her hand; she got the idea that he wanted him to stay. She smirked and hesitantly crawled into bed with him.

Her parents didn't really need to know but she figured they would understand. They knew about Ben and Adrian and exactly how much this would hurt him and Amy; they trusted she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

She crawled under the blankets with Ricky and he felt her lay against his back.

He smiled and felt the comfort he finally needed tonight. He slowly drifted off into sleep to the sounds of Amy and John's breathing.

Without Adrian in the picture (even though he still missed her) he knew now this was all he ever needed…

* * *

_Sooooo much better then before, huh? _

_Thanks for reading! Now, click the "next" button or review! (my personal fave) ;)_


	2. No resistance

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thank you guys so much! I didn't think people would actually like this story. It means the world to me to hear your thoughts! **

**Chapter 2. **

_No resistance _

That morning, Amy slowly awoke and was fast hit with the realization that she actually shared a bed with Ricky that night. She wasn't sure what to feel.

Disgust?

Anger?

No. She felt none of those. She actually felt, good? It was easy to fall asleep next to him. It didn't mean they were a couple or anything it was just friends you know, helping friends… at least she thought.

She couldn't help but notice Ricky hadn't even taken off any clothing to get comfortable that night. Her gaze drifted to the clock and gasped when she noticed it was 8:30 am. She realized John was taken out of his crib and she jumped out of bed. She walked down the hallway and stopped at the mirror in the hallway.

_EW_. She thought. Her hair was a frizzy mess and she noticed her breath was kind of gross. She walked away with the intention of fixing that later. Amy rushed down the stairs to find Ashley and her mom feeding the babies. The kitchen was clean and John was bathed and in a fresh pair of clothes sitting beside an also clean and fed Robbie.

"Uh, why didn't anyone wake me up?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Why would we wake you up? You were quite content with Ricky sleeping beside you." Ashley laughed at the way Amy's cheeks reddened when she realized everyone knew she slept in the same bed as Ricky.

Anne spoke up. "I'm not happy about that but what Ashley told me, he care here looking like hell. I trust you Amy, don't screw that up. You don't want to make another mistake." She bent down to John. "Though you are not a mistake, you are a blessing." Anne cooed at him and fed him more of his pears.

Amy rolled her eyes and went over to John and placed a kiss on his for head. "I'm going to go get changed and showered."

With that, Amy ran up stairs and opened the door only to find Ricky brushing his teeth with HER toothbrush.

"Um, what do you think you're doing! Ewwww!" He just laughed. He took the tooth brush out of his mouth.

"Don't worry Amy, I washed it in soapy water and I fully intend to do it again when I'm finished with it." Amy groaned. She didn't know where his mouth had been.

"No, keep that one. There's a whole bunch of spare ones in the cupboard here." Ricky looked over at Amy who reached over him to grab a new one in the cupboard.

"You couldn't have told me that before!" Ricky said sarcastically, Amy giggled.

They both brushed their teeth in complete silence until Amy had enough of it. She took a handful of water and flicked it at Ricky. Ricky's jaw dropped at her sudden playfulness. He then flicked water at _her _and they continuously threw water at each other.

After a few minutes, Amy surrendered and began to walk away when she slipped on the wet ground. As soon as she hit the floor Ricky was down on the ground with her. Her gaze went to her clenched knuckles on his t-shirt. She took him down with her. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Amy liked how they were acting like normal friends now. She liked the feeling of being with Ricky without everything always being so 'up tight.' She looked at him and couldn't help but notice their faces were inches away from each others. Amy bit her lip and Ricky continued to look into her eyes. Just as they began to lean into each other, Ashley came rushing through the door.

"Hey do you-" She looked at the state of the two teenagers lying on the bathroom floor. They were dripping wet and the floor was slippery and she noticed Amy and Ricky's face were inches apart.

"Ugh, sorry to interrupt this love fest mixed with water park thing but Adrian's at the door. She doesn't look exactly happy…" Amy and Ricky both looked up at Ashley, shocked that Adrian would even have the courage to show up at the door after what she did to them.

Amy and Ricky got up off the floor and jogged down the steps to find a very rough looking Adrian tapping her foot lightly at the door. They took in her outfit and couldn't help but notice she let herself go ever since she let her emotions get the best of her the other night. She wore sweatpants and a light blue tank top with uggs. Adrian's eyes lit up when she saw Ricky and Amy both walk down from the same place, most likely from the same room and both of them were soaking wet. Adrian was playing out all the possibilities of what they could have been doing in her mind.

"Hi. Can um, I help you?" Amy's voice was bitter and very sarcastic. She lost all of the respect she had for Adrian. Amy thought back to the time she thought her and Adrian could actually sustain a possible friendship, she was so wrong on many levels. Adrian was selfish, clingy, flirty and not to mention a slut most of the time. Though Amy suspected Adrian was a good person, she didn't do anything to show it.

Adrian could feel that Ricky was hurt, especially because he didn't say one word to her and he let Amy talk to her like that.

"I'm here because I wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry. I really, _really _am truly sorry." With that being said, Adrian walked back to her house. Adrian was forced to apologize by her dad but Adrian didn't exactly want to face them so she made it quick. She really did feel bad for doing this to them and not to mention Ricky, but she couldn't just wait around for them to forgive and not move on with her life. Plus, Ricky cheated on her before. Then again he didn't exactly 'love' her then…he was resistant to open his heart to her. She stalked off back to her house with full intention of letting Ricky Underwood go...

Amy and Ricky looked at each other after Adrian walked out the door. Ricky sighed and then walked back upstairs to clean the mess him and Amy left. Amy looked up at Ricky awkwardly and ran up after him. She didn't think he deserved this at all but she believed he never should have got that involved with Adrian. Amy also wondered why she was showing this sudden emotion towards Ricky, she never did since Band Camp and to be truthfully honest, he never showed this much interest in her either. She ran upstairs to find Ricky drying up the water on the ground with a towel. She smirked when she noticed he took off his jacket. She grabbed a towel and got on her knees beside him.

"Why didn't you get comfortable last night? I mean, you know.. take off you're jacket or pants…" Amy bit her lip realizing she just made herself sound stupid but she was just curious. Ricky looked back at her.

"You really would have wanted me to do that? I thought that would be pushing it, plus I was way to comfortable to even think about getting up." He looked back down at the ground while Amy just stared at him. He really was attractive and she bit her lip because she could see down his shirt. It was a navy v-neck t-shirt and since it was loose and he was bending down she could see his sculpted torso. He looked at her and she blushed and looked away awkwardly. He smirked and they continued to clean up the mess.

Amy couldn't help but smile at the situation they were in. They had a huge mess to clean up in their lives AND on the floor. Everything was just so messed up and now her and Ricky were on the ground cleaning up a mess they both made. Did this mean they were cleaning up their mistakes and messes they created together? Not just on the floor but in their lives? She giggled at the metaphor she just created in her head.

After they scrubbed the floor. They walked downstairs to find an empty house.

Amy looked at the kitchen table and found a note from her mom.

_Amy,_

_We went out for the day._

_We figured you and Ricky s__hould talk for a bit. I trust you, don't mess it up._

_Love, Mom_

Amy then realized she _really_ did have to talk with Ricky. She needed to see if they could maintain a civil relationship.

She walked into the living room to find him starring into space on the living room couch.

Amy really did feel bad for him.

She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of orange juice for him. She jogged to the living room couch and handed him the bottle of juice. He smiled with gratitude and graciously took a large drink of it. Amy slowly sat down beside him and crossed her legs. She looked over at him to find them staring at the same thing her eyes caught in her per ferial vision… the condom that was openly laying on the living room table.

Amy's eyes opened widely with complete shock that a condom would ever be out in the open like that. They both stared at it for a good three minutes contemplating what to do with it. Finally Amy sighed and turned to face Ricky. He looked over at her and smiled. They both burst out laughing at the complete irony of the situation.

Was it purposely left there? Or did it just happen to be there at this exact moment? They didn't care because they were both laughing continuously.

After 5 minutes of hysterically laughing, Amy rested her head on the couch. Whether they realized it or not, within the last 15 hours, they connected. They connected on an another deeper level then having a kid.

Amy pulled herself off the couch to go grab a blanket. She brought it back to the couch and spread it out on the both of them.

Suddenly Amy was flooded with emotions, most of which involved Ricky. She had the urge to just be with him and get over herself and just accept the fact there is an attraction between Ricky and herself though she always thought they would never work out. They fought a lot and he slept around. Amy didn't like that but she wasn't going to push the feelings away this time, but she was scared. After last night Amy saw Ricky in a totally different light. She saw his softer side and his funny side (which she saw this morning) and for once she realized her and Ricky were a possibility.

A possibility where one day, they could run around after their children in the backyard and the dog chased after them. Anne and George could come over for a barbeque and Ashley could spend her Saturday nights at their house for family movie night.

Like a family.

Ricky couldn't help but feel the exact same. He and Amy shared a bond which obviously has grown last night and this morning. He actually saw himself with her but that voice in the back of his head was shouting " remember Adrian!"

He looked over at Amy to find her staring at him and he saw the blush flood to her cheeks when he caught her. He took his hand and gently touched her warm, flushed cheeks.

Amy's eyes were glued to his lips and Ricky was starring at her eyes.

They both smiled and just when he thought things were going great, Amy leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It was even better.

Amy deepened the kiss by gliding her tongue along his bottom lip. It was pure magic to the both of them. This was their third kiss since that one summer at Band Camp. For some reason this kiss felt better then the other two. This one had more love and less resistance.

Amy got off his lap and he pouted at the loss of contact, but then he noticed what she was doing. She reached over and grabbed the condom off the table. She smirked at him and began kissing him again.

Majorette forgotten...


	3. Keeping secrets

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thank you guys for being great! : )**

**Chapter 3. **

_Keeping Secrets_

They both moaned in unison and the sensations.

Amy wanted to continue, she truly did. She was lost in lust and she had never felt more comfortable. She finally stopped kissing him and got off his lap. He looked at her with confusion. She really did want to want to continue…she couldn't though.

She just grabbed the condom in case. She didn't actually plan to get that far, she just wanted it close if she needed it.

Or wanted it.

"Amy, please don't tell me that we are going through this whole Band camp thing again when you begin to kiss me, get me all excited and happy we are getting close and then just stop… I thought this is what you wanted?" Amy could tell Ricky was hurt.

Ricky felt happy for once that Amy actually trusted him this time and was feeling something for him. He knew she definitely was and why couldn't she just go on with it?

He ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He laid his head back on the couch and smiled. Amy looked at him and wondered exactly what was going through his mind. How could he be laughing at a time like this?

"What's so funny Ricky?" Amy had turned to Ricky and felt somewhat awkward. They had just kissed and she wasn't sure what to say or do.

"You're beautiful Ames. Especially when you were all into loving me and such." Amy felt her cheeks redden at that one sentence.

"What do we do now?" Amy looked at Ricky and she could feel that awkwardness again. She sighed and got off the couch. She looked out the window.

"_Shoot."_ Amy grabbed her jeans and her shirt. He looked out the window and saw her parents pulling into the driveway. He cursed more foul language under his breath and grabbed his sweater. Amy had run upstairs to go change into her new clothes. Ricky adjusted himself on the couch just as the family walked in. Robbie and John were crying and Anne was arguing with Ashley on how she couldn't hold the diaper bag. Amy put on a new pair of jeans and a sweater and ran downstairs. She saw her mom and Ashley look back at her. She smiled and jogged to John and picked him out of this highchair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey John. You're back! Mommy and daddy missed you so much!" She was holding him and kissing his forehead over and over again. She always smiled around John, he was so perfect to her.

Amy looked at Ashley who had a look on her face as if she was trying to figure out something. She walked into the living room and found the condom still on the living room table.

That's when it finally clicked in Amy's head; Ashley put it there. Amy squinted her eyes at Ashley and she sighed. Amy put John back into his highchair and walked into the living room , and Ashley followed. Amy stood with her back facing Ashley and when Ashley walked right up to her Amy turned her body around.

"You put a condom there Ashley!" Amy whisper/yelled. Ashley deviously smirked.

"Figured if you 'worked things out' I wouldn't want you to make the same mistake twice." Ashley laughed but Amy was fuming. First of all, she didn't exactly want Ashley going into her personal life and secondly, she thought it was quite rude of Ashley always referring to the birth of John as a mistake. Not to mention the fact that she left it on the living room table for her mom or dad to openly find.

Amy was tapping her foot and glaring at Ashley. She still had a resentment towards Ashley after she told her dad about kissing Ricky.

"You know I still am totally upset that you went and told dad about me kissing Ricky. You can't keep a secret can you! Everyone keeps secrets, we're teenagers! I'm a teenager and you're a teenager plus you're my sister, we are supposed to keep each others secrets. Hell, mom even has secrets and so does dad but it isn't like they share them with you! God Ashley, it's so hard to trust you.." Amy threw her hands in the air and walked away from Ashley leaving her standing there thinking of a million things to say. Ashley couldn't hold this one in.

"I kept it a secret when you were pregnant! I kept it a secret when you started dating Ben and he didn't know! I kept it a secret that me and dad shared secrets! I'm good at keeping secrets Amy! I tell which ones I know have to be told!``

With that Amy just ignored her and continued on up the stairs totally disregarding her sisters comeback. In Amy's bedroom Ricky was standing there in no shirt and his boxers, changing into a pair of shorts he has in his car. Amy stopped dead in her tracks and blushed when he noticed her return.

She closed the door and stifled a giggle. She knew it was childish to act like this seeing as she already had seen him in all his naked glory, but it was weird seeing it was in her bedroom and he just…smirked.

Ooooh, that smirk of his.

She took a deep breath, willing to try that again and maybe it not be so awkward. Amy inhaled deeply through her nose and walked into her room to only see Ricky with all of his clothes on. Amy casually walked over to her closet and began trying to find something better then the mismatched outfit she threw on in a haste. All Ricky could do was chuckle.

Amy walked over to John's crib after she picked a new outfit for herself and grabbed a new set of clothes for him.

As she was reaching for John's clothes, she noticed her watch indicated it was close to supper and homework time for Amy. Amy looked at Ricky and pointed to the door, signalling his que to leave.. He smirked and walked towards it with Amy on his heels. He made his way downstairs and gave John a hug and kiss and went outside with Amy on the front porch.

"Amy I don't want anything to be awkward between you and I, I just want everything to be good. I really like you Amy, but I just broke up with Adrian. What happened with us I let get carried away earlier. I want to sort things out and talk with you without it turning into us almost having sex. So I think we should talk tomorrow. Alright?" Amy felt sad at those words. He did have a point though, they would be rushing into things way to fast and they have to work some things out with Ben and Adrian first.

Amy nodded shyly and whispered a silent agreement. Ricky frowned and then wrapped one arm around Amy for a quick hug.

Ricky walked out the front door and hopped in his car and drove home quickly. Amy watched him pull away when she was overwhelmed with the sounds of John's cries. She walked into the kitchen and picked up John and brought him upstairs. She went into her room and changed John's diaper, gave him a bath and fed him. She read him a story afterwards and set him down for bed.

Amy changed into her most comfortable pyjamas and crawled into her warm, soft bed that once occupied the body of herself and Ricky.

She started falling slowly into unconsciousness when Amy's mom and dad were knocking on her door and walked in. Anne was frantic and her dad had a panicked look on his face.

Amy could tell something was wrong.

"Amy, have you seen Ashley anywhere? I can't find her anywhere and she left a note saying she left for awhile."

Amy's heart sunk in her chest…


	4. Take it slow?

**A/N: *CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thank you guys for continued support! **

**Chapter 4. **

_Take it slow? _

Amy couldn't believe that Ashley would leave like that. She knew that Ashley had been feeling neglected ever since Amy had her baby and when her mom had the baby. She never knew Ashley would be hurt by Amy making comments about her secret keeping skills. She figured that everything must have boiled up and eventually Ashley just couldn't take it anymore.

Amy was speechless and was about to speak when the phone rang. Anne hurried to the phone in hopes of hearing Ashley's voice on the other end. Amy hopped out of bed and followed her dad down the stairs to the phone where her mom was standing. She knew it wasn't Ashley because Anne had a disappointed look on her face. George and Amy were searching Anne's face for any emotion that would show that she knew where Ashley was.

A look of shock went across her face.

"Oh, my god. When did they leave? So you saw him run out of the house? Did you see her with him?" George and Amy were anxious and confused because they were both wondering who was on the other line and what they were saying.

"Okay, keep me posted." Anne hung up the phone and looked back up at Amy and George.

"That was Griffin's mom. Ashley left with Griffin and his cousin. What's his name…" Anne snapped her fingers trying to remember his name. She gave up to continue on with her story.

"Apparently Griffin ran out of the house quickly and they haven't seen him since. Then they received a call from the parents of his cousin and they said that he left a note saying he's gone with Ashley and Griffin. They didn't say how long they would be gone but they will probably be back soon." George sighed a sigh of relief but Anne still looked worried.

"She shouldn't do this stuff, but I trust her. She'll be back." George spoke up to try and calm down Anne.

"Of course you trust her dad, you and her are on a team. I don't know about you but I don't trust her so I'm going to look for her. I'm calling Ricky, we'll be back later. I'll call you if I get a hold of her." Amy jogged up to her room and left her parents mumbling to her trying to tell her to come back and stay home.

She grabbed her white sweater and put it on. She put on a pair of navy sweat pants and put on her grey uggs. She put her hair up in a pony tail, pinned her bangs and grabbed her purse. As she jogged down the stairs she dialled Ricky's number. It rang a few times until Ricky answered.

He must have been sleepy because he sounded groggy. "Hello?" He somewhat mumbled.

"Hey. It's Amy." Ricky jumped up wondering if something was wrong with John.

"What's wrong. Is John okay?" Amy smiled at his love for his son and his concern.

"Nothing's wrong with John, Ashley went somewhere with Griffin and his cousin. I want to go looking for her. At least try. Could you drive me?" On the other line, Ricky smiled because he liked being the one she called when she needed someone but then frowned because he really was tired..

"Sure, it is only 9 so we have a few hours. What are we going to do with John?" Amy sighed thinking on whether or not to leave him behind or take him.

"I think that I'm going to leave him here. He's sleeping so I don't want to wake him up. Can you come, like…now?" Ricky got out of bed and got dressed in a white t-shirt with dark washed jeans. He threw on his leather jacket and running shoes. He ran down the stairs while still on the phone with Amy.

"I'm on my way." He shut his phone and ran outside. He hopped in his car and drove to Amy's house. He kept his eye opened for anyone that resembled Ashley or Griffin but saw no one.

He pulled up to Amy's house and saw her waiting outside. He pulled in the drive way and she jogged over to his car. She got in the passenger side and sighed.

"My mom is mad I'm leaving but I want to find Ashley, and talk to you. I left John there and my dad said he'd take care of him." Amy bit her lip and looked over at Ricky who had his eyes focused on the road. Amy turned her head to look out the window and kept looking outside for a while. It was quite dark out but he just stared out the window in complete silence looking at the cars go by.

She tried to text Ashley for awhile but nothing and she even called a few times. They went to the school but saw no vehicle and they also went to the bus stop Ashley tended to go when times got tough but saw no one but an old lady. Ricky started to drive around town and eventually made his way to the highway. They started driving to the nearest hotel closest to town that was out of town. Amy could no longer take the awkward silence between her and Ricky. She turned to him.

"Why the awkward silence all of a sudden?" Ricky looked over at Amy and back at the road.

"You don't find it weird that we almost had sex?" Ricky inquired but Amy shook her head. "Well Amy, I find it hard for me. I'm trying to get over Adrian, I can't exactly be in a relationship right now. I would also like to know why you like me all of a sudden?"

Amy's eyes opened wide. He was being very abrupt, but that was Ricky's personality. Amy also knew he did have a point. She always told him that she hated him and she was glad when he wasn't there and now they almost had sex and she has these strong feelings towards him. She finally had to tell him how she has been feeling.

"Ricky Underwood. For someone who is very smart you tend to not see the obvious. I _was _mad at you but I'm over it. I love John and you gave me a great gift and I couldn't be happier with him. I always liked you but I failed to accept it because I was still mad at you. It was always better to live in denial then accept the truth. The other night when I saw you crying and letting your guard down, I saw the side of you that no one sees and I liked how you let me see it. I liked the fact you came to me for comfort instead of going to Adrian for a different kind of comfort. I truly connected with you lately and I finally accept those feelings I've been pushing deep down. I really want to get to know you and take things slow. Whether it's friendship or a relationship. I need to see what's between us."

"Well, things will be awkward but I should think about it." Amy shook her head and held back tears at the words Ricky just said to her. She bit her lip and turned to face the window. They continued driving until Amy's cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw Ashley's number. She opened her phone quickly.

"Ashley! Are you okay? Me and Ricky are out looking for you and mom and dad are worried!" Ashley laughed on the other end at how funny it all seemed people actually cared.

"I'm fine. Just tell mom and dad I'm coming home soon."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Be careful and call us tomorrow… we have to talk." Amy hung up her phone and looked back out the window.

"We can go home now." She told Ricky without even looking at him and he pulled over.

He turned around went back the way they came.

They drove for awhile and finally made it back to Amy's house. He pulled in the driveway and stopped the car. Amy got out and walked over to her front door angrily. She was rejected and she wasn't sure how she liked it. Just when she was about to walk up to her porch, Ricky called out her name. She turned around to see him jogging to her. She rolled her eyes and began to walk back inside when Ricky grabbed her arm. She looked over at him and he was smirking.

"Thought about it."

She smiled and he pulled her into a short hug.

"We'll take it slow.." They both smiled at each other. His hand slid down her arm and he took one of her hands in his. He bent down and kissed it lightly.

"Goodnight Amy." Ricky turned around and walked back to his car leaving Amy touching her lips with her fingertips and cherishing that one moment, for some odd reason she felt this was the beginning, and her life was changing not that it already hasn't enough.


	5. Love heartbreak&bliss

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER IS REVISED***

**Chapter 5. **

_Love, heart break and bliss. _

Ricky Underwood was up early on this Saturday morning. He was eating toast and jam while humming to a random song on the radio. He felt energetic and more alive then he has within the last week.

Him and Amy had worked things out and decided to take things slow. Ricky was happy yet confused all at the same time. He wanted to get over Adrian though he knew he never really loved her because if he did, none of this would have ever happened. He knew love was a complex thing and isn't something you could just say for fun, it came with responsibility and heartbreak and it can complicate yet make your life complete.

That is why Ricky Underwood promised himself he was never going to use the term "_I love you"_ until he actually loved someone.

Of course his son was the only person he could say 'I love you' to because it was true. The love he had for his son was too big to even describe.

He finished his toast and put away the dishes that were left from last nights supper and this mornings breakfast. He was also thinking about what happened last night while in the car with Amy. He knew that he was being rude but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to her. He never got nervous around a girl and not to mention the fact that he has been seeing and talking to Amy for over a year now. He's known her since Band Camp and through out her pregnancy and now he sees her everyday. Why all of a sudden did he feel nervous? This was one thing that boggled his mind.

He always thought Amy was beautiful and she was a great girl and a great mom, but ever since she was there for him that one night, it was like something changed. He didn't exactly know how to describe it but he wasn't used to it. He had never experienced that feeling of comfort and….desire.

Of course there was always Adrian's kind of comfort which Ricky didn't complain about but Amy's comfort was different. He didn't want to just have sex and leave, he wanted to just lay with her, not that he didn't ever think about doing it with her again…he was a guy with guy hormones.

Ricky finished the dishes and decided to hop in the shower. He walked through his crowded yet cozy apartment to make his way to the bathroom. He let the steam fill the bathroom and stripped down to nothing. He carefully walked and stood under the spray. In silence, he began to think about how much his life had changed within the last year and 9 months. He took a deep breath in a slide down the cold wall of the shower. He just stayed there for a good few minutes wondering exactly how to go about this.

Should he approach Adrian and just tell her it's off and walk away or should he wait awhile? He knew he was trying things out with Amy but he was pretty sure Adrian gets that they are over, seeing as he hasn't talked to her. He doesn't want anything to do with her and he maybe even wants to never see her again.

He knew that he did cheat on her before hence why he's so confused on why he's so hurt over this. He figures it's because he was cheated on by a girl he finally realized he had deep feelings for, with a guy who he thought was finally one of his first _real_ friend.

He didn't know how to take it all he knew was it hurt but he couldn't cry over it anymore.

It's over and Ricky was a man. He was strong and he's been through worse then some majorette cheating on him. He has been through his father sexually abusing and just plain abuse by his father.

He was strong and he couldn't let this get to him. He had a son and he was dating Amy, but this just goes to show that even Ricky Underwood, has feelings.

* * *

Amy Jurgeuns lay in her bed listening to the sounds of her little brother cry. Amy was glad that John was down for a nap because he would probably start crying after he heard Robbie crying.

She got out of bed to see if John was still in bed or if Ashley had taken him out. She walked into the nursery and found him fast asleep while sucking his thumb. She sighed and felt that sudden urge to just hug him. She loved him so much and words could not describe exactly how much. She tip-toed out of the room and went downstairs to find her mother making breakfast and her dad holding Robbie while cooing to him. Amy sat at the kitchen table and grabbed her phone. She scrolled down and then looked in her inbox of messages to see if Ricky had texted her (or anyone else for that matter) , but saw nothing.

She sighed and decided she would text him herself. **When are u coming over? **

She put down her phone and waited for a reply. Her mom set down the plate of pancakes in front of her and as soon as she was about to take a bite, her phone vibrated. She looked at it.

**I'll be there at 7. Have to work soon and talk to Adrian, I have to end things officially. **

Amy didn't like the idea that he would be talking to Adrian but she knew she would too and she would have to talk to Ben, but Ricky was different from Amy. Amy would rather run from her problems then face them.

Amy finished her breakfast and went upstairs. She saw John was still asleep so she got dressed and decided she would do some work she needed to finish. Just when she started working on her work, her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Can I come over?" Amy wondered why she would be calling now and why she would want to come over. She barely talks to her.

"Yeah, um, sure." Amy sighed and hung up the phone. She waited for a few minutes until she knocked at the door. Amy ran downstairs to see her standing at the door, so Amy opened it and graciously ushered her in. She smiled with gratitude and Amy noticed she was holding a brown paper bag. Amy's eyes popped and they ran upstairs in a hurry. They made it to Amy's room and Amy closed the door hastily.

"You think you're pregnant?" Amy asked her.

"Yes, I truly believe I am." Amy sighed.

"Who's is it's?" Amy asked her out of true curiosity.

"It's… Jack's." Amy's eyes popped out of her head at Madison. She knew what Amy went through how stupid could she possibly be. Amy grabbed the paper bag out of her hands and through the box at her. Madison sighed and walked into the bathroom. She walked out a few seconds later with the stick in her hand and her eyes red and puffy.

All they had to do now was wait.

"You knew what I went through, I thought you never wanted this. How could you be so stupid!" Madison was now very pale and shaking with nerves.

Amy was right… she knew what she went through and how this even happened she will never know.

"I _was _on birth control. I ran out a while ago so I just thought that when I saved up enough money to buy more since my step mom's gone for a bit and my dad doesn't exactly know, we could just use condoms till then. This wasn't supposed to happen…" Madison was on the edge of tears while Amy was running her hands through her hair.

"You know that they aren't always effective. You should have said no until you were extra safe. Why you are even doing it anyways after what you saw me go through it's weird, but it is your choice, now look at what situation you are in now. Got you far didn't it?" Amy was mad because she told her friends on that night she was in labour. She showed them the consequences of one time fun. Amy sighed while Madison wiped away tears. Amy looked down at her watch and saw that the right amount of time had went by.

Amy coughed and looked at Madison.

"Can you do it Amy? I can't look." Amy nodded and went over to the stick. She looked down at the result.

"It's…negative. Thank god." Madison let a breath of relief out. They both collapsed on Amy's bed and just laid on their backs starring at the ceiling.

"Never again." Madison just kept starring at the ceiling while uttering that sentence.

"What never again? Never having sex again or always using protection?" Amy inquired.

"Never having sex again….for a while at least. Should I tell him?" Amy looked over at Madison who still had her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Tell him. Tell him and I'm sure if she really loves you, he'll understand. Listen, I'm bringing John for a walk soon so you should get going." Madison nodded and grabbed her sweater off the bed. She walked out of Amy's bedroom and made her way downstairs.

Amy walked with her and walked her outside. They waved and Amy shut the door and went back inside.

She went back upstairs to get ready for the day. She got dressed in a pair of white jeans and a navy blue tight long sleeve. It showed a bit of cleavage which Amy didn't mind. She put on her blue flip flops and put her hair down and put on a little bit of makeup.

She went in the nursery and saw John awoken, looking around the room smiling widely. She flashed a toothy smile instantly and walked over to his crib. He giggled and reached out for her. She picked him up then went and changed him. She got him dressed in a pair of navy blue pants and a white t-shirt. She liked matching with her son.

She put on a tiny baseball cap that Ricky had bought him and grabbed the diaper bag. She walked downstairs and went outside to the shed and grabbed the baby stroller. She place John inside and saw the sun shining bright. She squinted and made her way out of the yard.

She walked down the street smiling the whole time.

*%*

Ricky found out that the shop didn't need him today and he decided to skip out on talking to Adrian. He figured that she could wait but John and Amy couldn't. He planned on taking them to the park or possibly back to his apartment. He also had plans on taking John for the night which Amy agreed to a couple days back.

He hopped in his car and drove there. He was smiling the whole way loving that he was going to see his beautiful son and Amy. He pulled into the driveway and ran up the stairs to the house.

He walked in the house and saw Robbie and George on the couch.

"Hey, I just got back so I don't know where Amy is. Possibly upstairs. Go check."Ricky nodded and ran up the steps.

He heard nothing so he figured that maybe they went for a nap in Amy's room or Amy was studying and John was sleeping. He opened her bedroom door to find an empty room. His smile went to a frown.

He saw on the bed that there was an empty paper bag. He tilted his head in confusion. He walked over to it and picked it up to examine it. He raised an eyebrow and dug his hand inside. He found nothing but he knew for a fact that this was a bag that they put pregnancy tests in.

He looked around and saw something on her dresser that caught his eye. He paced over cautiously and with wide eyes, he saw the pregnancy test. He picked it up with his shaking and his heart sunk in his chest.

Not because it was negative but because Amy thought she was pregnant, which meant she had sex.

He threw it down and ran downstairs ignoring George and drove off down the road as fast as he could.

* * *

**I would like to take this time to remind those who are sexually active/thinking about being sexually active that teen pregnancy is 100% preventable. There is protection and birth control, along with many other forms of it. Talk to your parent, teacher, or doctor. Also, condoms alone are not fully effective. Birth control is 99 percent effective. Think carefully and be safe! (Just thought I'****d get that off my chest) **


	6. Don't doubt my love

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Don't doubt my love_

_

* * *

__Doubt thou that stars are fine; _

_Doubt thou that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar; _

_But never doubt that I love; _

_- William Shakespeare- Hamlet_

* * *

Trust. Love. Forgiveness. Cheating.

_All _those words were words that Ricky Underwood could associate with people in his life.

It were one of the attributes about them.

Love was John, he loved John so much words could not even begin to describe.

Forgiveness was Ben. Seeing as forgiveness was all he was asking for lately but Ricky just ignored him.

Cheating described Adrian. He knew it was wrong for him to describe her like that seeing as he did cheat too before, but something about this time seemed different. T

Trust described the one person he thought would never break it for him. Amy was associated with trust, well… she _used _to be. That was until Ricky found the pregnancy test that she had in her room. Why would she lead him on if she was pregnant…or thought she was?

He contemplated this while driving down the road back to his apartment at a faster then normal speed. He needed time to sort everything out and just think.

*%*

Amy had spent the last few days wondering why Ricky would not talk to her. He wasn't answering her calls or her texts, he came to see John while Amy was gone to the store and he was gone before she came back. Amy decided enough was enough. She wanted to find out exactly why Ricky would be ignoring her, she didn't think she did anything wrong.

She drove to his house at quite a normal pace.

She left John with her mom and explained she was just going to the store to browse a bit. She couldn't exactly tell her mom that her and Ricky were together… things wouldn't go over too well. Amy slowly pulled up to the Butcher Shop and parked her car. She hopped out and felt the warm breeze hit her face. She took a deep breath and opened the door leading to his apartment. She jogged up the stairs hoping that her ballet flats weren't going to fall off.

She finally made it to the top of the stairs and saw his door. She took in another deep breath and knocked twice.

_Knock, knock. _

She heard sounds of someone rustling around and finally the door opened.

Ricky found Amy standing at his door with her hands clutched to her sides biting her lip.

He shrugged. _Some people obviously don't get the point. _He thought.

They both stood their awkwardly looking at the floor with complete silence filling the air, they swore they could hear a pin drop. Ricky looked around and finally ushered for her to come in. Amy linked her own hands together an walked into his apartment. She noticed it was a bit more messier then when she usually comes and drops off John. Clothes were scattered, boxes were all over and food was left on the living room table. Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Were you planning on…moving?" Amy choked out the word.

"Yeah." Ricky sat on the couch.

"Without telling me? You can't leave your son." Amy sat down after him and crossed her legs.

"I'm no good at goodbye's, plus I think everything would just be better without me in the picture.."

Amy smiled at his improper grammar but it turned to a frown quickly when he said "things would be better without me in the picture." She knew it wasn't true, how could he think that?

"Why would you even have to leave? Why would you not call me or want anything to do with me? I don't care if you hate me for some odd reason…well, that's a lie… but I care if you have to ignore your son because of it and then move. Please tell me what this is all about?"

Ricky leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair.

"I saw the pregnancy test." Amy cocked an eyebrow. She was utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh Amy, don't act stupid with me." Amy was now even more confused. She had no clue what he was talking about.

"I have NO clue what you are talking about Ricky." Ricky was annoyed now. He turned to face her.

"Amy. I went over to your house the other day. Your dad told me you were probably in your room so I walked upstairs… instead of you I found a pregnancy test. Know what I'm talking about now?"

It finally clicked in Amy's head. She did know what he was talking about.

"Before you go making accusations and totally resent the person for it… make sure you have your facts straight and the truth.." Amy had gotten right up in his face to tell him this.

"What's the truth Amy?" Amy looked down.

"It was Madison's. She came over saying how she thinks she is pregnant, she obviously came to me because-well- I'm just the teen mom. I guess I have experience in that field so I'm the new spokesperson for teen parent hood or something." Ricky smirked but then realization hit him…

"So it wasn't yours then?" Amy shook her head.

Ricky leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm such an idiot, I just couldn't take the idea of being hurt again." He lightly laughed at himself. Amy sat there and finally laid back with him. She put her hands on his face and lightly touched his cheeks. She ran her fingers along side his face, then to his jaw and finally she reached his lips and she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his. It was a quick kiss though.

"Maybe we do need a break Ricky. It would give you time to get over Adrian because I see you are not. It's also hard for me to totally grasp the fact that I'm with you because it would be hard to trust you. I would have to gain your trust and I can't just be cheated on. I don't know if you will go back to Adrian or some other girl like Zoe, so maybe it would be easier if we just were friends who got along and raised our son and then we'll see where it goes from there." Ricky continued to stare at Amy. All he could do was nod.

"Come see your son tonight.. Okay?" Ricky smiled and nodded.

Amy bit her lip and walked out of his apartment wondering if she made the right choice, she hoped she did.

* * *

_Ashley_

Ashley Jurgens lay in her bedroom which was a garage… listening to her iPod. She was listening to hard rock music because when she did, she forgot about everything and focused on trying to make out the words behind the screaming. She closed her eyes for a brief second thinking about what to do. She really, truly liked Grant…maybe even loved him. She knew that when you love someone, you share firsts with them and you give yourself to them. Ashley realized it was time for her to give herself to Grant because she really loved him.

She didn't know how to approach it with him because this was one thing Ashley worried about. She watched what her sister went through after having sex and she knew that it could possibly happen… which is why she wanted to be as safe as possible.

Ashley got out of bed and walked out of her garage. She walked through the yard feeling the damp grass rub against the side of her foot and feeling the light breeze move her long, dark locks. She turned at the end of her yard into the familiar lawn and knocked on the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Ashley waited impatiently and tapped her foot against the door step. She crossed her arms and sighed waiting for the door to be swung open so she could get this over with.

Suddenly, the door was opened and their stood Adrian with her hair in a pony tail, white short shorts and a purple tank top with a little bit of ice-cream on the side of her lip.

Ashley smirked.

"I need your advice. By the way, you got a little something right here.." Ashley touched the side of her lip showing Adrian. Adrian rolled her eyes and wiped it away.

"Come in I guess." Ashley stepped in the house, it was a very familiar place so she wasn't hesitant. Ashley turned to Adrian and she pointed up the steps and Ashley turned to them.

She ran upstairs and stood in the hall way waiting for Adrian to give her permission to go in her room. Adrian signalled for her to go in and Ashley moved quickly inside. Adrian wasn't far behind and once they made it inside, Adrian shut the door behind her. Ashley sat down on the bed while Adrian stayed standing.

"What is it Ashley?" Adrian felt frustrated because she was trying to read her book in peace.

"I need advice." Adrian shrugged and sat down at the end of her bed.

"Shoot."

"What if I needed birth control pills?" Adrian's eyes popped out of her head.

"This coming from the girl who's sister got pregnant at the same age as her." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm not my sister! People have to realize this!" Adrian sighed.

"We know you aren't Amy, we just don't want to see you make the same mistakes as her."

Ashley stood up after Adrian spoke.

"Can you like, not refer to my nephew as a mistake?" Adrian instantly blushed.

"I'm sorry, that was rude but what I meant was.. You don't want to go through what she did." Ashley threw her hands up in the air.

"Why do you think I'm asking for birth control!" Adrian stood up too.

"You want to loose your virginity to this Grant guy don't you?" Adrian pointed a finger at her and Ashley blushed a deep red colour.

"Yeah because I love him." Ashley shrugged and went back to sit on Adrian's bed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I lost my virginity too at your age. I loved him and he just left. He was dying of cancer and we agreed to no letters, phone calls… nothing. I do miss him. I miss him a lot." Adrian sighed.

"What about Ricky though?" Ashley couldn't keep this question out.

"I love him too but things are very complicated between us. I kind of get the feeling that we have a love triangle…well, love square." Adrian sat down on the floor beside her bed and laid up against the side of her bed. She laid her head back.

"Life sucks." Ashley went down and sat beside her.

"Yeah. It does." They both sighed in unison and sat there in complete silence until Adrian broke it.

"You know that birth control isn't fully effective so make sure to use condoms… but I'm not getting you birth control because you have to talk to your mom and go see a doctor."

Ashley didn't want it to come to this but she knew it was inevitable.

"Well, thanks for nothing." Ashley got up and looked at Adrian who was beaming at her. Ashley smirked and walked downstairs and out of the house with the full intention of talking to her mom… well maybe dad.

* * *

_Amy_

Amy arrived home to an empty house. She threw her jacket on the chair in the living room and walked in to the kitchen. She looked around and saw nothing so she ran upstairs to look around and saw no one in sight. She ran out to the garage and found no one either. Amy was worried and concerned.

She ran to the phone in the kitchen and dialled her mom's cell.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Amy waited a few seconds.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mom. Where are you and John and Robbie and dad and Ashley?"

"_We went to the park and then we are going out for lunch then possibly to the mall. Ashley isn't with us so I don't know where she is but I'll talk to you later Amy… find your sister." _

Amy heard a _click_ and then followed by complete silence. She frowned and went back out to the garage. She barged in to find Ashley laying on her bed casually flipping threw a magazine.

"I thought you weren't here?" Ashley inquired then looked up at her sister.

"I went and browsed, where were you?" Ashley didn't want to tell her where she had been so she thought of a fast lie.

" Went for a quick walk… you know, fresh air." Amy was suspicious and just nodded while walking out.

"Uh huh…" Amy shut the door and walked back into the house. She figured since she was alone for a while she might as well get some stuff done around the house.

She put away the dishes and cleaned up some of the toys on the floor. She grabbed her history homework off of the table and put it in a neat pile underneath the table. She looked around.

"Clean enough." She wiped her jeans with her hands and walked into the kitchen to make her self a sandwich. She had just grabbed the bread when she heard a knock at the door. She dropped the bread and walked to the door. She opened it to find Ben standing there awkwardly with his hands in his pocket. Amy rolled her eyes and was about to shut the door when Ben stopped it from closing with his hands.

"We need to talk." Amy shrugged and opened it. He walked inside looking around.

"No Ricky? I thought he would be here. What about Jimmy? He was a nice guy I hear.." Amy shook her head and bit her lip with aggression.

"I don't think we have much to talk about Ben Boykewich." Amy placed her hands on her hips and put a foot in front of her. Ben looked away for a second and looked back at her.

"We do actually. Listen Amy… what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." Amy rolled her eyes at his pathetic apology.

"Why are you even apologizing… you didn't cheat on me."

"Even if I didn't cheat on you, I hurt your feelings. I know I did Amy for which I'm sorry." Amy changed her stance and continued to look at Ben.

"Listen Ben… you did hurt me because I will always love you but I'm not _in love _with you. You were my first love who I will never forget but Ben, it's time to move on."

"Why can't we work things out and be a couple Amy, I still love you." Amy felt close to tears. She didn't love Ben and she knew he didn't love her because there would have been no Maria or Adrian.

"I thought we were going to last forever… a girl could dream."

"Then why don't we make that dream a reality! We could get through this… together… and be what we used to be."

"Ben, I wish it were that easy and we weren't going to last forever. We were only 15 and we still are young." Amy felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Amy. I'm here for you, you know. I will always be. I'll be whatever you want me to be… I promise." Ben reached over and hugged her. Amy wrapped his hands around him.

"Don't doubt that I love you but we have to move on Ben… life goes on." Amy let go of Ben. They both smiled and Ben turned around and walked out the door leaving Amy standing there.

…_._

_Later that evening…_

Amy was feeding her precious son. He had food surrounding his whole mouth and Amy was giggling at him. She had to wipe around his mouth constantly till finally she gave up and just let him get dirty and when he would finish eating, she would clean him up.

Amy heard a knock at the door and she screamed for someone in the house to get it. No one answered.

"_Ugggggggghhhh." _Amy got up and stomped to the door. She opened it to see Ricky standing there smirking at her. He obviously heard her, she blushed a light pink.

"Come in." She ushered for him to come in and he walked in. He took off his shoes and walked over to see his son smiling holding a spoon hitting it on his high chair. Ricky grabbed the spoon and dipped it in his pears and fed him. Amy walked in and leaned against the wall smiling.

Ricky spent all evening with his son and so did Amy. They called it 'family bonding time' which they all enjoyed. They were getting along really well but there was a sense of awkwardness considering previous events.

They finally put John to bed and they both went downstairs.

"Well, it was a great evening but I better get going." Amy smiled to him and he smiled back.

"Good night Amy." Ricky walked over and pressed his lips lightly to her left cheek. She smiled.

Ricky walked out of the house leaving Amy touching her cheek.

"Good night Ricky." Amy said lightly to herself while pressing her finger tips to her cheek.

* * *

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers! **


	7. Groceries,phonecalls & birthcontrol

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thanks for reading, you are fantastic! **

**Chapter 7**

_Groceries, phone calls and birth control_

Ricky Underwood woke up to his phone ringing quite deafeningly on his bedside table. He pulled himself up and opened his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ricky. It's Adrian…" On the other line, Adrian was nervous for Ricky's response.

"Adrian listen and listen good. I really just want me and you to be over alright?" These words did hurt Ricky but he knew what was best for him was to get over Adrian and move on with his life.

"How could you say that? I was there for you when no one else was, I was there when you needed me and I love you… always will." Ricky noticed Adrian's voice was raspy and on the verge of tears.

"Adrian, I would like us to be friends some day but right now we just need a break, good bye Adrian. Ill talk to you soon, we need to talk anyways." Ricky shut his phone hastily and jumped back into bed with full intentions of waking up to see his son later.

Ricky was laying in bed starring at the ceiling thinking about everything.

Did he like Amy? He knew that a lot had changed within the last week and he wasn't exactly sure where his true feelings really were. On one hand he liked Adrian but he knew he didn't love her because when you really love someone , you don't treat them how they have treated each other.

On the other hand, he felt like he was starting to like Amy. They were both acting civil towards each other and when they were making out on the couch, it was nothing like he ever felt before. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and his mind was focused only on the girl on him. He felt like he was going to melt at the true passion he felt when with Amy.

Sex was just sex to him. Whether it was with the right person or not, it was fun and Ricky enjoyed it but he would never mention that when he was having sex, all of his problems disappeared. When he was with Amy, it was as if everyone disappeared except for him and Amy. They were the only two souls left on the planet.

When Amy had told Ricky that they should just be friends and possibly they could one day be something, it gave him hope. He hoped that one day, was someday soon…

*%*

Amy Juerguns was groggily buttering a bagel for herself this morning for breakfast. She was over-tired from the night previous. John was feeling sick so he wasn't in the mood for sleeping, which Amy suffered for.

Amy finished buttering and dragged herself over to the kitchen table. She was truly thankful for weekends at times like these, though she had school tomorrow and she definitely was not excited.

She knew she would have to see the people she dreaded seeing all the time, one of which was Adrian. Adrian and her hadn't exactly talked since the mother daughter dance and she truly didn't want to talk to her either. Amy didn't know why she disliked her so much, there was nothing for her to hate exactly… other then the fact she hated Amy for being pregnant with her boy toy's child, and slept with Ben. It also boggled Amy's mind on why she hated Adrian so much for being with Ricky. It's not like Amy was dating him at the time.

Amy knew she kind of liked Ricky now but they came to an understanding to just be friends and get to know each other, before Amy could trust him and then maybe they could date. Amy knew what was best for her and being in a relationship with a person she didn't think she could exactly trust would be hard for her. If her and Ricky were in a relationship, she would be constantly trying to be with him, making sure he doesn't cheat, looking through his cell phone and e-mail, and question girls he even came close to. That is why Amy felt she needed to be able to trust Ricky before they even remotely started a relationship.

For her own sanity.

….

Amy had just dropped off John at the day care today for a few hours because she needed to go do some stuff. Her mom needed groceries and Amy needed to do laundry and a English report. She knew she only needed him there for a little bit then she could go pick him up and spend all the time in the world with him.

Amy pulled out of the church day care parking lot and drove to the grocery store. She drove slowly but surely, thinking about what she should do today.

She could go and see Ricky but she'll probably see him tonight. She could go and confront Adrian but she knew that she didn't want to do that, it wouldn't help anything. She could also just stick to her original plan and do the laundry and English paper.

_Hmm, laundry and English paper it is… _

Amy pulled into the grocery store and parked her SUV. She got out and walked over to the store holding her purse, opened the door, walked in and made her way over to her favourite fruit. She grabbed a cart and put the fruit delicately inside, then walked over to the vegetables and looked for the best ones.

"Amy!" Amy looked around for someone familiar.

She saw Ricky walking towards her and she looked at him.

"Oh, Hi." Amy crossed her arms and looked at Ricky walking with a cart towards her.

"Weird seeing you here… where's John?" Amy bit her lip.

"I dropped him off at the day care. I didn't want to bother you and I have stuff to do."

Ricky's face went from happy to upset.

"Why couldn't you just drop him off with me? I thought we were finally getting somewhere?" Ricky was upset because Amy shouldn't have to put her son in day care on Sunday's.

"I just needed a few hours to myself to get stuff done. No one was home and I will go pick him up and spend the rest of my day with him." Ricky rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go get him then." Amy walked away from Ricky. He followed her.

"Amy, don't walk away from me now! We need to talk." Amy turned around abruptly.

"What is there to talk about Ricky?" Ricky shook his head in anger.

"Can we go somewhere other then here to talk. Everyone is starring.." Amy looked around to see everyone looking at them. Amy looked at them and they awkwardly looked away. Amy rolled her eyes at how people loved seeing other peoples drama.

"Fine. Let's go to my car." Ricky nodded. He put his hand out for Amy to grab and she grabbed it while sighing. They walked through the store avoiding the people starring and walked out to Amy's SUV.

Amy and Ricky opened the doors. Amy hopped in the drivers seat while Ricky was in the passenger side.

"Amy, we were so good last night… what happened?" Amy looked out the window and noticed the sky became grey and rain was falling down on her vehicle quite loud. It was creating a loud _thumping_ sound which made the two say their words louder to each other.

"I like you Ricky. That's the problem. For all this time I hated you and blamed you for what happened. I'm sorry for all that though but I hate myself for liking a guy that I know I can't even trust…"

Ricky grabbed Amy's hand in his and held it preciously. Amy felt the warmth in his hands and his eyes burning holes in her.

"Trust me Amy. Don't hold back… just trust me." Amy looked him straight in his chocolate brown eyes. They were completely mesmerizing and Amy felt like she could just stay lost in them forever. All the emotion she felt towards him the time they almost had sex the other day came rushing back giving her a warm feeling. Her lips started the begin to curve into a smile.

"I trust you. Don't ruin it Ricky…"

They continued to stare deep into each others eyes.

Ricky smirked and leaned in to Amy's face. Their faces were inches apart, they could feel their breath on each others faces. Amy pulled in closer and pressed her lips to Ricky's.

They deepened it and Amy pulled away.

"We're taking it slow… remember?" They both smirked at each other.

* * *

Adrian Lee was sitting at her kitchen table playing with her pen trying to write a history paper. Her mind was terribly confused because she missed Ricky and she needed to talk to him.

She did feel bad about cheating on him but she did her grieving and she realized she couldn't just sit around her whole life saying 'what if' and 'I'm sorry' she could only apologize so much.

Since that night, Adrian hadn't seen Ben much or talked to him in any sort of form. They had both kept their distance but Adrian actually kind of wanted to see him. She missed talking to him without any sense of awkwardness and why she felt like that, she had no clue. Hence all the confusion.

She put down her pen and sat back in her seat. She was tapping her foot against the hard wood floor. The only noise that was in the house was the heavy sighing that came from her mouth and the tapping noise from the tip of her foot from under the kitchen table along with her pen hitting the table.

Suddenly, the phone rang abruptly and terrified her. She put her hand over he heart and picked it up.

"Hello?" Adrian heard cracking noises on the other end. Bad phone reception.

"Is this Adrian?" Adrian laughed.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's… you know what, never mind. This was stupid." Adrian wondered who it was.

"No. Who is this?" Adrian demanded to find out who it was. They somewhat sounded familiar.

"You honestly don't remember? I thought you would." The voice on the other end sounded disappointed.

"Maybe if you would tell me who you were, I could remember."

"Oh Adrian. It's Max." Adrian's eyes widened.

"Oh hi. I thought you might have been someone else…" Adrian truly wanted it to be

Antonio or Ben… possibly Ricky. She never thought it would ever be Max, but she was stupid to ever think Antonio would ever call her. He could be dead for all she knew, they hadn't talked in a few years. If he didn't die, he would have forgotten about her by now.

"Sorry for the let down. Listen… I have been thinking a lot about you lately and I felt we stopped talking on the wrong note, do you want to get together tonight and go for coffee or something?" Adrian bit her lip contemplating whether to accept or deny.

"Is that your way of saying you want to have sex with me?" Adrian wondered.

"No Adrian. I want to say a proper good-bye and hang out with you before I move." Max retorted harshly.

"I thought you would have hated me after everything." Adrian asked innocently.

"I don't hate you Adrian. I was upset but I had to get past it and move on. I have a girlfriend now and life is okay. You did nothing but not love me."

Adrian shrugged.

"Okay. Pick me up at 8?"

"I will see you there Adrian." Max said then hung up.

Adrian sunk back in her seat.

She was kind of excited to see Max.

This made her even more confused though. Her mind was going back and forth.

_Ben._

_Ricky._

_Ben._

_Ricky._

_Max._

_Ben. _

_Ricky._

_Max. _

She was back to square one. Literally.

* * *

Ashley Jurgens was sitting in the living room flipping through all the channels on the television. She was utterly bored and she needed to talk to her dad.

George walked into the living room and seen his daughter sitting there.

"Hey Ash. Where's Ames?" George asked.

"She's gone to do some groceries. Mom's gone for the afternoon with Robbie out of town shopping so Amy went to the store. Since I was gone with Grant and Amy needed to get stuff done, she dropped John off at day care. She should be picking him up now…"

George nodded.

"So what's up with you, looks like you got something on your mind." Ashley bit her lip at her dad's statement.

"Dad, can I go on the pill?" Ashley blurted out. There was complete confusion written on George's face.

"You're perfectly healthy, you don't need medication." George answered nonchalantly.

"No dad… birth control." Ashley bit her lip. George's jaw dropped.

"Don't tell me you have had sex. You're not having sex. I'll kill him!" George started circling around and pacing back and forth while using hand actions.

"Dad, we haven't had sex. I just thought that seeing as I have a serious boyfriend and it is John's first birthday… I figured I'd rather be safe then sorry."

"You shouldn't be serious at fifteen! YOU DON'T NEED SEX!" George was now frantic.

"Dad. Stop. It." Ashley spoke sternly.

"Don't expect me to be calm missy. I was just told my teenage daughter wants to have sex!" George was now raising his voice. He was totally freaking out.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to have it… I just want birth control because I see how easy accidents happen. I seen Amy and mom. I see pregnant teenagers everyday too. Just please dad, I'd feel better and you would feel better." Ashley touched her dad's shoulder.

He touched her hand then shrugged it off.

"I'd feel better if you didn't want to have sex." George contemplated it for a few seconds.

"Fine Ashley, I'll take you there on Monday."

Ashley smiled and hugged her dad. She loved she could go to him with whatever she needed to talk to.

* * *

Amy and Ricky had just picked up their beautiful son from the church day care. It was now heavily raining and they could barely see out the window and since Ricky's house was closer then Amy's, they decided to go there.

"So what are we going to do at your house? Oh shoot. I forgot John's diaper bag at the nursery." Amy was upset at how she could forget something important like that. Her cell phone was also in there. She put it in there quickly when she first dropped off John and never took it out.

"Don't worry, at my house I have diapers and food. Everything he needs." Ricky felt proud at the fact he had everything for his son.

"Thanks," Amy smiled at him. They continued driving till Amy broke the silence.

"We aren't going to tell my parents about us for a while right?" Ricky looked at Amy briefly and back at the road.

"Not for awhile. Let's see where this goes and we'll go from there." Amy nodded and looked out of the window. She could barely see anything. She just wanted to get to Ricky's house safely.

_A few minutes later…_

Finally they pulled up to Ricky's house and got out quickly. Amy grabbed John and Ricky opened the door of the butcher shop. They all ran inside quickly to avoid being even more wet then they already were.

Ben noticed Amy and Ricky walk in with John.

"Oh. Hi Amy… Ricky." Ben greeted them.

"You just dropping John off Amy?" Amy looked at Ben.

"I'm actually hanging out with him. Enjoying family time. Well, bye Ben." Amy and Ricky walked away.

Ben ran his hands through his hair. He truly missed Amy.

…

"Thanks for letting us come here." Amy thanked Ricky while he helped her slide off her wet jacket.

"You're welcome here any time Amy. You and John, this is your home away from home." Ricky smiled and so did Amy.

"Where is John's spare clothes you have here?" Amy felt her son's wet shirt and pants.

"In my room along with the diapers and his extra crib. He looks so tired." Ricky noted.

"Yeah. I'll change him and put him to bed." Amy walked down through the living room until she came to his bedroom. She opened the door to find it surprisingly clean. She looked around and seen his clothes hanging up beside Ricky's. She smiled at the difference in sizes.

She walked over to the bed and put John on it. He sat up and wanted to crawl around which Amy had to watch. She put him safely on the bed with a "_stay here John"_ and took off his clothes. She quickly walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of footy pyjamas hanging up. She rushed over to the diapers in a box beside the dresser and grabbed one. She walked over to him and changed his diaper and changed him into his pyjamas. She kissed his fore head and put him in the crib beside Ricky's bed, she stood there for a minute watching him slowly drift to sleep.

Finally he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed so Amy walked out of the room. She turned off the light and walked into the living room to find Ricky in new clothes on the couch, holding a t-shirt and sweat pants.

He threw them at her. She caught them and he pointed to the bathroom door. She smiled with gratitude and walked into the bathroom to change. She first put on her shirt and put on his. It was big for her… it was draping down her shoulders and acted like a dress to her, but it was still short enough. She slid on the jogging pants and realized they swallowed her. She shook her head and took them off. She gathered her wet clothes and his sweat pants and walked out of the bathroom in Ricky's t-shirt with her long damp hair down her shoulders. Her and Ricky stared at each other and his eyes were wide.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Ricky said. Amy smirked and walked over to him on the couch. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

Their fingers intertwined and Ricky pressed his lips lightly to the top of her head.

* * *

Ben was downstairs in the butcher shop pacing back and forth. He missed Amy so much and he just needed to be back with her and put everything behind them. He missed her hugs and her kissing him, but his mind was still torn.

_Adrian._

_Amy._

_Amy._

_Adrian. _

He slammed down on the counter and grabbed his phone. He typed in Amy's number and wrote to her.

_I miss you. I miss your hugs, your kisses and your smile_

_I love you._

_Ben. _

Within two seconds. His phone buzzed. He got excited because he thought Amy texted back but was completely let down when his phone read.

_Text message not received. _

He took this as a sign. Him and Amy were just not meant to be.

Time to move on.

* * *

**Leave some love! **


	8. Movie&Burger kind of guy

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 8**

_Movie and Burger Kind of Guy_

Amy Juerguns walked through Grant High's hallways carrying her book bag and a water bottle. She felt more energetic today, for some odd reason. She figured it was because she got a good night's sleep last night and a great breakfast this morning. Not only that but she felt… happy. Her eyes were wide, she had a spring in her step and her smile spread across her face.

She reached her locker, and threw her heavy books inside. She had a mirror on the inside of her locker and she checked to see exactly what she looked like… she looked good. She smiled with satisfaction and brushed her bangs out of her face. She closed her locker to be greeted with the faces of Madison and Lauren.

"Oh, hi guys." Amy said eyeing them wondering why their arms were crossed, eyebrows raised.

"Hi Amy." Madison said suspiciously. Amy smiled nervously.

"So you and Ricky huh?" Lauren asked with attitude. Amy bit her lip.

"N-n-no." Amy stuttered.

"You stutter when you lie Amy!" Madison pointed her finger at Amy.

"Don't lie to us Amy, we're your best friends!" Lauren said shaking her head. Amy just rolled her eyes. She grabbed both of them by the hand and pulled them into the girls bathroom. She walked in and looked under the bathroom stalls to see if anyone was in them. It was clear.

She turned to face her two best friends and took a deep breath.

"Okay, me and Ricky have decided we would give us a try." Amy said trying to calm down her two best friends.

"Are you kidding me! That lying, cheating, man whore!" Madison screamed.

"Excuse me Madison, that lying, cheating, man whore happens to be the father of my baby!" Amy said. She crossed her arms and glared at the two girls.

"Exactly. He got you pregnant, he doesn't care Amy! He lies and cheats, it's what he does!" Lauren said again. She always tried to be the voice of reason, but she failed. Big time.

"Sure, I got pregnant at the wrong time, but I love my son! I don't regret it. I can't imagine my life without John!" Amy was flaming now.

"Amy, you don't love Ricky though…" Madison said, calming down a little bit now.

"I love him as the father of my son, I like him as a boyfriend. It will be hard to be with him and I understand that, but when you like someone… you like them. I'm not saying we are serious, I'm not guaranteeing it will work out but I'm saying I'm willing to give it a shot. A lot has happened this week and last week that changed everything, and we got through it together. I seen a different side of him guys…" Amy sighed, "I liked that side of him. I liked that he showed me that side of him because I know for a fact he has never done that for anyone else before. So don't go judging me and telling me things I should or should not do. I'm a big girl now, it's time I make my own decisions and choose what I do or not do. I'm done with being judged, I'm done with Ricky being judged! We know each other best and we know what we go through together… understand. Please." Amy shrugged.

She had never said anything like that before. For once, she knew what she wanted and she actually believed what she was saying.

It was the truth.

In all it's entirety.

…...

Amy sat down at the cement picnic tables at lunch. She had some homework on the table, a bottle of water beside her and her cell phone on the other side. She has just got off the phone with the nursery checking in on John, she loved doing that.

She was beginning to answer a calculus question when she heard footsteps behind her.

She ignored them thinking it was another person when a shadow covered her sunlight.

She turned around to find Ricky towering her.

"Hey." Ricky smirked while looking down at Amy.

"Hey." Amy smiled back. She looked back down and he sat down beside her. She dropped her pen and turned to face him.

"Do you mind if I come and see John tonight?" Ricky asked.

"Sure. He is your son too." Amy said. He just nodded.

"So did you hear Betty and Leo changed their mind about the wedding? They are having it in a tropical island off to coast of Jamaica."

"Wow," Ricky laughed, "so Amy, John's first birthday is coming up and I was wondering if I could have him for the weekend." He said nervously. Amy's jaw dropped.

"On his first birthday!" Amy said appalled.

"What if you both came to my house. I want at least one day with him alone though Amy. I am his father as you said earlier." Ricky used her previous words against her. She frowned.

"If I can stay the night of his birthday, then sure. Just know I'm not happy about it." Amy said. She sounded upset. After, turned back to her homework and began writing. Ricky sighed.

"Amy, I'm sorry." Ricky touched her cheek. He was truly a charmer because Amy just let it go. The warmth his fingers sent to her was amazing, but it was like an electric shock when he touched her.

A soothing electric shock.

They both felt it. It was indescribable.

Finally Ricky stopped because he remembered all the people around and they wanted to keep this between them for now.

Too late.

Everyone was starring. Eyes wide, waiting for their next move. It was truly ridiculous.

They both just shrugged it off. Amy turned to Ricky again.

"You know Ricky, I don't mind dates…" Amy said hinting.

"I don't date Amy, you know that." Ricky told her.

"Ricky, we're dating. We are not a one night stand or a one time thing. You have to give a little bit of effort." Amy said.

"Amy, why can't I just bring you like, a burger or something and we watch movies on your couch?" Ricky asked like it was no big deal.

"You can do better then that Ricky." Ricky was starting to get annoyed. She was never going to let this go.

" Do you want to go on a date Amy!" Ricky finally asked.

Amy's jaw dropped. It then quickly turned into a smile.

" Pick me up at 7. Don't be late." Amy gathered her books. She got up and walked away, swaying her hips a little bit. He was Ricky after all, she knew who she was dealing with.

* * *

_That night…_

Adrian glossed her round, plump lips with her shiny, pink lip gloss. She puckered them and made a loud _POP_ when she was finished. She fluffed her curls and adjusted her shirt so the v-neck was lower. She wiped away a small black smudge of mascara and then did a seductive pose in the mirror. She stood back and took in her outfit. Black tight pants with a white v-neck t-shirt. She had on black, shiny pumps that made her legs look longer. She smiled with satisfaction.

Adrian had no clue why she was getting so dressed up for Max. This technically wasn't a date, she didn't want it to be. Even though she was going out with Max, she was still thinking of Ricky and Ben. Her thoughts were always going back to those two, maybe she needed this date to get them off her mind.

Finally, she heard a knock at the door. She flattened her shirt and walked confidently over to the front door.

She opened it to see Max with his hands in his pocket on the other side of the door. He still had curly blonde hair just a little bit longer then before, his eyes were still that emerald green Adrian couldn't forget. They were piercing and they happen to be taking in her ensemble. He looked exactly as she remembered him, just a lot more good looking.

Weirdly.

"Adrian Lee." That was all Max could say. Adrian stood there awkwardly. She grabbed her coat from the bench beside the door.

"Let's go." Adrian walked out of the door with Max following behind. They hopped in Adrian's car and she got in the drivers side.

"Shouldn't the guy drive? It's the classy thing to do." Adrian started her car and put on her seat belt. She looked at Max.

"Screw classy. I'm driving, this isn't a date. Don't court me again. I'm not court able."

Adrian looked away. She gazed in her rear view mirror and pulled out of the driveway. She sped down the street leaving tire marks on the pavement and leaving behind and every thought about Ben and Ricky.

At least she hoped.

…

_2 hours later… _

" Max, what did we just do?" Adrian bit her lip while starring up at the ceiling beside Max… unclothed.

* * *

Ashley Juerguns walked through the kitchen door with her dad behind her. She was holding a plastic bag with a brown bag in it.

"Thanks dad, for taking me." Ashley said to her dad.

"Don't mention it… literally." George said unhappily. He was still upset he had to do this. He didn't want his daughter having sex, thinking about sex or talking about sex.

"Just because I got you birth control, doesn't mean you can have sex Ash." George reminded her.

" know dad." Ashley walked away leaving her dad standing there.

Ashley jogged in a hurried out to the garage and closed the door hastily. She ran over to her bed and grabbed her cell phone. She dialled Grant's number quickly.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello Love!" Grant said enthusiastically.

"Hey, listen. We have to talk.." Ashley said slowly.

"Of course… wait. About?" Grant asked suspiciously.

"What if I told you I got birth control?" Ashley asked.

It was dead silence on the other line.

He probably had a heart attack.

* * *

"It would be cool if you were telling me where we were going." Amy said.

Ricky was covering her eyes with his hands, leading Amy up a flight of stairs. It was a narrow walk because she could feel the walls if she stretched out her arms and she knew she had definitely never been here before.

Finally, they reached the top of the stairs and Ricky moved his hands away from her eyes.

All she seen was a big metal door.

She was so confused. She turned to Ricky.

"Great date." She pointed at herself and Ricky standing at the top of a stair case in front of a large, metal door. Ricky rolled his eyes.

"It hasn't even started." He pick locked the door with a pin. Amy smirked.

"You seem to be very good at this." Amy said sarcastically.

"You're in a mood." Ricky retorted. Amy just laughed it off.

Finally, the door unlocked and Ricky pushed it open. Amy's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God." Amy said shocked.

She looked around in a daze. They were on top of a roof with twinkle lights. They lit up the dark, starry sky and make everything feel surreal. Amy felt like she was in a movie, a romance of course. There was two blankets on the ground, but not beside each other.

There was a little bit of distance. He was obviously giving her space and not making things so awkward. In front of the blankets were two burgers from the dairy shack and a bunch of DVD's in front of them. Beside the DVD's and in front of the blankets was a small portable DVD player.

Amy smiled and turned to face Ricky. He smirked.

"I told you I was a move and burger kind of guy."

"That you did. This is amazing though." Amy embraced Ricky in a loving hug. It lasted a few minutes until they finally let go. They both missed the warmth and contact.

"Wait, how do you know about this place?" Amy questioned. Her voice was practically a whisper.

"I come up here to think sometimes. I used to live here at one point when I was younger.

Moved right away but I still came here, still do." Amy accepted that response.

They went and sat on the blankets and they both grabbed their burgers. They popped in a DVD and enjoyed the night. They felt a warm breeze go by and they looked up. They swore they saw a shooting star.

But they'd probably argue about that later.

For now, they were enjoying the night.

* * *

**End of chapter. Drop a line! **

**-Meghan. **

**XOXO**


	9. Dramarama for Grant High's students

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* For those who were wondering, I didn't change the part where Grace's mom married Jeff. I liked it so it still happened, I just didn't write it. Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 9. **

_Dramarama For Grant High Students_

_4 weeks and 2 days since last chapter: _

Amy was sitting in English class tapping her pencil lightly on the desk; yet it seemed to make enough noise to capture Ben's attention.

"Amy, can you please stop hitting your pencil?" Ben asked. When Amy turned around and glared at him, he automatically fixed his sentence to make it sound less rude.

"I-I- I mean can you maybe hit it lighter because I'm just trying to listen, please?" Ben fixed his words and asked nicely. Amy just nodded and put down her pencil.

She was starring at her finger nails now. She was very fidgety because John was sick today and he was home with Ricky because Amy had a test. The nursery didn't want him around other kids just to infect them with his germ. Her mind kept wondering to her son and then to Ricky, she smiled when she thought of him.

Their relationship was going good, drama free which was great. Ricky has been having John more and Amy has been at Ricky's a lot. They still hadn't told Amy's parents or Ashley but Amy knew Ashley had found out now because she wanted to speak to her during lunch. _Of course, I tell Madison and Lauren one thing and they spread it around. Oh well, this is their record. No one had found out really and it has been a month. _Amy thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the bell sent a vibration, and high pitched sound through out the school. Everyone stood up and gathered their books and such and walked out of the room to their next class or lunch. Amy put all her books in her arms and walked to her locker. She threw them in and closed it quickly. She ran through the hall to the court yard where everyone hung out and ate lunch. She sat down at a lunch table and opened up her cell-phone. She dialled Ricky's cell phone, he picked up instantly.

"Hey Amy, I was expecting you to call." Ricky laughed. Amy just blew it off.

"How's John?" Amy inquired.

"He's fine, just tired and his fever is almost gone. He just fell asleep actually." Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for doing this for me Ricky." Amy thanked him.

"Amy, he's my son too. He is equally my responsibility." Ricky retorted. Amy just shrugged.

"I know and you are doing amazing, best father ever!" Amy smiled a huge smile.

"Thank you, you are the most amazing mom ever!" Ricky cooed back.

Some would say it was sickening that they were like this but they rarely ever were. They had to keep things just friendly at school and Amy's house but anywhere else, they were free to be comfortable about their relationship.

"Well, I think Ashley wants to talk to me. She's walking over here now and she told me earlier she did so I will talk to you after school. I'll grab your homework… bye!" Amy shut her phone before Ricky would say anything.

_"_Well, I think Ashley wants to talk to me. She's walking over here now and she told me earlier she did so I will talk to you after school. I'll grab your homework… bye!" Amy shut her phone before Ricky could respond.

He knew that they weren't at the 'love' stage yet. They wanted to take things slowly. So far they only said that they really liked each other, made out a little. Okay, that's an understatement… they made out a lot! Ricky was content at where they were now.

He knew that Amy wasn't ready to have sex and he respected that. Sure it would definitely be hard but he knew that it would make it all the more special between them later. Amy wasn't one of his one night stands and she definitely wasn't Adrian.

She was the mother of his son and his girlfriend. He truly liked her a lot. Maybe even loved her but he promised himself before, he wasn't going to say he loved anyone till he knew it was true.

So it is final.

He isn't going to tell Amy Jurgens he loves her until he knows he does.

_For sure. _

Though he had a feeling that was sooner, rather then later.

_No rush though._

_..._

"So what's up Ash?" Amy asked moving her stuff over for Ashley to sit down.

"I just need to talk to you…" Ashley responded moving her long dark hair out of her face. She then looked Amy straight in the eye.

"Are you dating Ricky?" Ashley asked. Amy bit her lip.

"J-j-just friends A-a-Ashley." Amy stuttered.

"You're stuttering Amy." Ashley looked at Amy like she thought Ashley was stupid or something.

"I-I'm serious Ash…" Amy said un-convincingly.

"Yeah, right." Ashley rolled her eyes. " Its okay Amy, you can tell me." Ashley said.

Amy finally gave in.

"Fine! We have decided to take things _slow…_" Amy said thinking that if she said that they were taking things slow, it would make it better.

"I knew it!" Ashley yelled. Amy put her hand over her mouth and looked around nervously. Ashley grabbed it and pulled it off.

"Don't worry, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It was inevitable." Ashley talked in a lower tone this time.

Amy considered that.

It was inevitable.

Some would call it fate.

* * *

_Later that evening… _

Within the recent weeks, Ben and Grace had gotten quite friendly with each other. They would see each other everyday, Ben would go to her house and Grace would walk with Ben around a lot.

When Ben left to Jamaica for his dad's wedding, they still called each other every night and said how much they missed each other.

Between making out and holding hands, they really liked each other.

Ben was now at Grace's house and they were sitting on Grace's bed. They were kissing and talking for hours till things hot a little heated.

"Grace, are you sure you want to do this?" Ben questioned Grace.

They were both laying half clothed on Grace's bed…

She nodded.

* * *

Ashley Jurgeun's was sitting on Grant's lap in her garage bedroom. When she had first told him about herself getting birth control, he was very stand-offish. When Ashley explained to him that there was no pressure and it was just in case, everything got better from there…

And more sensual.

They weren't holding back any longer but she explained to him that she had to be on it for a month to work, of course he said he would wait anyways.

Within the last week, they began to talk about their first time. Grant was worried about

Ashley but she assured him that she was happy about it and ready. She admitted she was nervous though but it was to be expected yet he still wasn't sure. He now totally accepts it and is ready to show his love for Ashley Jurgeuns.

Ashley lightly pressed her lips to his for a second. She glided her hand to his cheek, then to his jaw and down to his arm. She slid it down his arm till their fingers intertwined and she squeezed. He smiled and she did as well.

"I love you Ashley." Grant said clearly.

"I love you too Grant." Ashley muttered a little less clear.

"Are you sure about this?" He questioned.

"Definitely." Ashley took a deep breath and smiled to him.

* * *

Amy knocked on Ricky's door anxiously. She missed her son and seeing Ricky at school.

_Knock! KNOCK! Knock!_

She heard Ricky coo to John and then the door opened.

"Hey Amy." Ricky smiled and leaned to her and kissed her. He leaned back, " Look

John, mommy's here!" Ricky said while holding John. Amy reached for him and John's arms out stretched. Amy kissed her son's forehead and hugged him.

"You don't look so good John." Amy said sadly. She walked over to Ricky's couch and held John in her arms and he just looked up at her sleepily. She took her eyes off John for a second to look at Ricky.

"Your homework is in my bag." Amy stated. Ricky nodded and went to Amy's bag and pulled out the homework but a condom fell out as well. He held it up.

"What's this?" Ricky asked.

"It's just in case Ricky. We are in a relationship and I know how things can happen." Amy spoke softly seeing as John was starting to fall asleep.

"So are you saying you have considered us having, you know…." Ricky trailed off.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we are Ricky." Amy bluntly said. He just put it back in her bag and went to the kitchen table with his homework and opened up the history text book.

Amy shrugged and stood up still holding John. She walked slowly over to Ricky's room and put John in the crib beside Ricky's bed. She left the door half open and walked over to the table with Ricky.

"I came off as harsh didn't I?" Amy asked while pulling out a chair. She pushed it closely beside Ricky and sat down.

"It's okay Amy, it's understandable." Ricky said, " but you know that I still think about it too, all the time."

"Me too." Amy blushed.

Ricky moved Amy's bangs with his hand and leaned closer to her. He smirked and kissed her with passion that set her insides on fire.

Only Ricky Underwood could do this to her.

….

Amy got home that night by herself. Ricky said he would take care of John considering they didn't want Robbie sick. Amy agreed because she didn't want her little brother sick either.

She threw her almost empty bag on the ground and walked into the kitchen. Her mom was chopping onions and her dad was stirring something in a pan. They turned to look at her.

"Where were you?" they questioned.

"With Ricky." Amy simply stated.

"Where's John?" her mother pondered.

"With Ricky because of Robbie, didn't know this was interrogation time." Amy said sarcastically. She stalked off to her room and flopped on her bed. She took a deep breath.

Suddenly her phone rang, she groaned and reached in her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy!" Adrian said.

"Hi?" Amy said again.

"We already said that, hey can I come over?" Adrian requested.

"Why?" she said bitterly.

"I think we need to talk and settle everything." Adrian told her.

"There is nothing to fix, Adrian." Amy said with a sour tone.

"I'm coming over." Adrian closed her phone and ran out her front door.

Amy heard Adrian knocking at the front door, then her dad opened it and told her to go upstairs hesitantly. Adrian assured him that her intentions were to not get mad at Amy.

Amy's door opened and Adrian walked in. She stood at Amy's bedroom door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Seeing as you already invited yourself over, why not." Amy spoke. Adrian just rolled her eyes. She walked in Amy's room and sat at her desk.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry for what I've done…" Adrian said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Adrian." Amy said, " So what is it that you really want?"

Silence filled the air for a minute till Adrian spit it out.

"I think I'm pregnant." Adrian bit her lip. Amy's heart sunk to the floor.

"A-are you sure?" Amy stuttered.

"No, that's why I bought a pregnancy test." Adrian pulled it out of her white leather jacket and held it in the air.

"Why would you come to me?" Amy questioned.

"Because Grace isn't helping me at all. I wanted to take the test with Ben but I couldn't… I couldn't Amy. Grace is already upset enough and it is more complicated. Max is in my life now and you would know how it was… having a guy in your life while you were pregnant with another guys baby. I can't keep it, I have a life and lately I have been so depressed but when I'm with Max, everything is better." Adrian felt the tears build up in her eyes and spill over. She was so confused. She hated using Max but he was her comfort.

Amy pulled her into a warm embrace and told her how it was going to be okay.

They let go and Adrian wiped away her tears.

"I'll go do this…" Adrian spoke softly. Amy just nodded.

Within a minute or two, Adrian walked into the room holding the test waiting for the result to show up on the screen. She put it on the dresser and stood beside Amy's chair.

"You know what sucks Amy?" Adrian asked her.

"What?" Amy responded.

"Everything…" Adrian sighed. She flopped back in the chair.

Her mind darting back to those four guys.

_Crap. _She thought.

_4mintues later… _

"I think you can look now…" Amy whispered. Adrian's hands were shaking in anticipation.

"I can't." Adrian shrugged.

"You can." Amy retorted. Adrian took a deep breath and stood up. She thought about everything while walking to the test on the dresser.

_Her future. _

_Max. _

_Ben. _

_Her parents. _

_Her career. _

_University. _

_Life. _

_Possible baby. _

She picked up the test to reveal the symbol on the screen…

"Negative." She spoke in relief.

* * *

**Drop a line. OX.**


	10. I think we're all having a bad day

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN _slightly_ REVISED* Thanks for reading guys!**

**Chapter 10.**

_I think we're all having a bad day…_

Today was Friday and it was the best day of the week for every teenager. It was a proven fact but Amy didn't see what was so special about it anymore. She would just go home and watch John, maybe do some laundry and clean up a bit. Amy much preferred going to school, it was something for her to actually do.

Amy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing close by her head. She groaned in protest at the sound and slammed her hand down on the Off button. She took a deep breath and lifted the blankets off of her heated body, and lifted herself out of bed. She stretched and walked groggily to her sons nursery. She walked through the door to find John starting to flutter his eyes. She smiled at the truly beautiful sight of her son, laying there like an angel. She brushed her fallen hair out of her face and left the room to leave her son sleep for a little while longer. She figured she could buy herself some time and go get dressed before her son started fussing.

She walked out the door and bumped into her mom. "Jeeze!" Amy grabbed her heart, "you scared me."

Anne smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't too sure if you got up yet or not so I was going to grab John for some breakfast."

"Well he's still asleep so it's okay. I'll get dressed, then bring him down." Amy told her mother, feeling more awoken since her mom scared her half to death.

"That's weird, children that age don't sleep in till 7:30. They are usually awake long before this." Anne wondered.

"Yeah but it was a late night. He was whining a lot so I just let him stay up with me while I did homework." Amy responded to her mother. Anne looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Amy, you can't keep your son up to late hours of the night, he's a growing boy." Anne told Amy with a sour tone.

"Mom, let me raise my son." Amy retorted and put her hands on her hips.

"I am Amy, I'm just stating a fact." Anne pointed at her daughter, " and don't get sassy with me!" Anne spoke with authority.

"I'm not a kid, mom!" Amy spoke with an annoyed tone, she was a mom now. She shouldn't have to listen to hers.

"I know that Amy but you aren't a grown women either!" Anne raised her voice.

"I'm done with this mom!" Amy rushed past her mom to her bedroom. She closed the door quickly and jogged to her dresser, and pulled out a light blue sundress. It hugged her chest and had an elastic below the hips. It showed her curves and she loved it. The colour reminded her of a afternoon blue sky. She shut her drawers with access force and walked to her closet to grab a silver, long cardigan. She put it on and slipped on a pair of silver flats and a blue ring. She might have looked good, but she didn't feel good.

She already knew it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Grace woke up the next morning to Tom lightly tapping her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes and looked up to find Tom smiling at her, waving.

"Tom! What are you doing?" Grace covered her bare arms with her blankets.

"You… had sex… with Ben." Tom spoke. Grace felt her cheeks burn but she kept her cool.

"No, I didn't Tom." Grace responded to Tom's accusation that happened to be true.

"Yes, you did." Tom argued and shook his head at Grace.

"Tom, can you go down stairs please?" Grace asked nicely, hiding her anger.

"What happened…to you, saying you were having sex… when you were married?" Tom sounded his words out like he usually did. He did make a valid point, which was why

Grace was embarrassed and disappointed in herself.

"Please Tom." Grace pleaded closing her eyes and taking a short breath. Tom just put his hands in the air and left the room but before he left, he turned around.

"I hope you know, that I still love you even though you had sex. Even, Jesus." Tom smiled to his sister and walked out of her room, leaving Grace with her confused thoughts.

She was upset with herself that she even said yes.

She was upset that she listened to her step-dad.

She was upset she had sex with Ben.

* * *

Ashley Jurgens was getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top when her sister knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

Amy swiftly open and closed the door and walked into her sisters garage bedroom."Mom wants to know when you'll be ready." Amy said sourly.

"What's your deal?" Ashley said happily. Today she felt empowered and more like a women. She had lost her virginity to Grant that night, and she felt like she bonded with him. It wasn't like she thought it was going to be, it was awkward but she over-came that.

Grant made her feel special.

She loved that. She never felt special.

"I'm having a bad day already Ash. " Amy moved her hair out of her eyes then noticed Ashley's happy mood.

"What's your deal?" Amy smirked and crossed her arms. Ashley felt the blood rush to her cheeks and she knew they were a dark red.

"Nothing is my deal, Amy." Ashley tried to sound like herself and was actually doing a good job, but Amy wasn't convinced.

"Alriiiiight." Amy rolled her eyes and turned to leave her sisters bedroom.

Ashley let go of a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding, and then went to flop on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily.

Suddenly her cell phone rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Ashley reached over to her bed side table and opened her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey love." Grant's warm voice spoke on the other line.

"How are you?" Ashley whispered.

"Better then ever. I'm sorry I left so fast last night, I truly felt bad but it was a school night and someone in your family could have came inside. Plus, my family would have suspected something." Grant said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I don't like clingy." Ashley tried to joke, but failed.

"Soooo…" Grant trailed off trying to spark conversation.

"I'll see you at school, love you." Ashley said swiftly and hung up the phone.

She was ready to leave now, knowing that she would see the one person who gets her and loves her for who she is.

* * *

Amy arrived in her SUV in the school parking lot after she dropped off John at the nursery. She opened her door and jumped out, and locked the doors. She put her keys in her bag and walked away towards Grant High.

She made her way into the school crowded with adolescence and immediately seen Ricky standing at her locker. She instantly smiled and walked her way over to the guy who was standing with his hands in his pocket, leaning against her locker. He was smirking and it made Amy bite her lip. Her steps quickened till she finally met him.

"How was your morning?" was the first thing he asked. Amy just rolled her eyes.

"Terrible." Amy opened her locker and Ricky leaned against the locker beside hers.

"What was so wrong?" Ricky pondered.

"Me and my mom got in a fight, I guess I know I'm already going to have a bad day." Amy spoke with an aggressive tone, she couldn't help but be upset.

"Can we just not talk about it?" she asked annoyed. Ricky just nodded and looked away, waiting for her to spill what was bothering her so much. She threw her books in her locker, biting her lip so hard it almost bled. She slammed her locker shut attracting attention from other students.

"She practically questioned my parenting skills!" Amy raged. She had her hands in the air and raising her voice at Ricky.

"Calm down Amy, people are starring." he tried to calm down Amy, which aggravated her even more.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Amy spat back at him. He closed his eyes waiting for her to shut up.

"I'm a good mom! I raise a son and get good grades! I don't get detentions and I surely don't get suspended," Amy stopped herself, " maybe one time! But that was awhile ago and I always stay home with my son! How dare she get mad at me because he was up a little later because I had to do home for my educating and he didn't want to sleep!" Amy finally stopped her ranting and took a deep breath, but then she started again.

"Also! If she was in my situation, she would hate to be judged too! I mean-" Amy was cut off.

Ricky had enough and so did the people around her, so Ricky knew that the only way to stop it… was to kiss her.

His lips covered hers and she closed her eyes till she realized they were surrounded my people. Amy pushed Ricky off of her and caught her breath.

Everyone was starring, wide eyed and confused. Amy touched her lips and walked away.

* * *

Grace walked through Grant High's hallways, avoiding Ben as best as she could. She was on the look out and if she saw Alice or Henry, she would turn the other way.

She was holding her books and rushing to her locker when she bumped in Ben.

"Hi Grace." Ben said lovingly.

Grace was looked at his face, at a loss for words. She closed her eyes briefly and brushed past Ben quickly, leaving him confused.

He ran after her and touched her shoulder.

"Grace! What's going on?" Ben asked confused.

"I don't want to see you." Grace simply stated, it hurt her to say that.

"But Grace, we had… you know and now you don't want to speak to me?" Ben was upset. Not because that she was doing this but they shared a moment and he really liked Grace.

"Ben, I don't know why I had sex with you but I regret it." Grace whispered.

With that, she walked away leaving Ben standing there holding back tears that he was too afraid to shed.

* * *

Ashley was putting books in her locker when someone put their warm hands over her eyes. She smiled instantly and turned around to reveal the warm smile of Grant. Ashley smiled with affection and stood on her tippy toes reaching for Grant's lips. He bent down a little bit and kissed her gently. He wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist and held her like she was the most precious thing to him.

Which she was.

They were lost in each other until Griffin interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this love fest, but it is getting a little too heated for my liking and a little too inappropriate for school grounds. I'm a sucker for love but this is my best friend we are talking about." Griffin tore them apart.

Ashley smiled seductively and then Griffin clued in.

"You didn't…" he said horrified.

"What are you going to do? Tell my dad?" Ashley asked rudely.

"Maybe I have to…" Griffin murmured. He was just concerned for his friend, he didn't want to see her heart broken.

"It's not his business and it surely isn't yours. It's mine and Grant's." Ashley was upset now.

"I 'm sorry Ashley, I just care about you and I don't want to see you hurt when he leaves." Griffin instantly regretted the words that escaped his mouth.

"What?" Ashley asked, horrified.

Her heart sunk.

* * *

The day had passed by slowly for Amy. Between all the stares and the whispers, the clock seemed too slow.

Amy tapped her pen nervously when someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder. It was Andre, a person she never talked to before and he was holding a note. She took in in confusion and opened it.

_I'm sorry. _The note read. Amy turned around and looked at Ricky starring at her. She turned back and wrote on the note.

_Me too. _

She handed back the note to Max and he passed it to Ricky. Amy looked behind her shoulder and Ricky smiled to her. She bit her lip and turned back her attention to the women at the front of the class, speaking nonsense.

All Amy could think about was John and Ricky.

The two most important people in her life right now.

…

Amy drove to the nursery and rushed quickly inside to see her son and start working. She walked in and the church secretary smiled to her.

"Hi Linda." Amy said hi but continued walking.

She walked into the play area where her son was. He was being held by one of the other girls named Alexis. She noticed Amy and quickly showed John, his eyes lit up instantly. Amy hurried past all the other children till she snatched her son right out of Alexis's arms.

"Hi baby! How was your day!" Amy spoke in a soothing voice to John, he smiled and revealing his small teeth. Amy touched his nose and hugged him.

…

Amy was driving home when she noticed Ricky's car following behind her in the dim light. She raised an eye brow and turned into her driveway. Ricky parked his car beside hers and they both got out. Ricky opened John's door and grabbed him.

"Listen Amy, I'm sorry about today." Ricky apologized while holding his son.

"No, I was harsh to you but I have to admit… I did over-react but you kissed me in front of the school! They all know now." Amy looked down at the ground.

"Are you embarrassed Amy?" Ricky wondered, his tone soft.

"No, I just don't like rumours and you know that people will talk." Amy responded and put her hands in her pockets of her cardigan. The night was cool, and the wind sent shivers down Amy's back.

"Let them talk! I don't care Amy." Ricky moved closer to her and Amy felt her stomach gain butterflies.

"I think it's time we told your parents." Ricky murmured. Amy's head shot up.

"We can't tell my parents, Ricky." Amy whispered.

"We have to Amy, we can't hide us any longer." Ricky whispered, he put his hand on her cheek. The warmth was comforting.

Amy just nodded and he grabbed her hand. Their fingers intertwined and he lead her inside the Juerguns home.

* * *

**Leave some love. They are better then bad days! OX. **


	11. I can't just let anyone in

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* **

**Chapter 11. **

_I Can't Just Let Anyone In_

Amy and Ricky walked inside Amy's home, feeling very nervous. They were about to tell Anne and George about their relationship, and Amy had never been so nervous - besides the time she had to tell her parents that she was pregnant of course- to tell her parents something. She was clueless on how they were going to react, and how angry they would be. Would they even be angry at all?

She decided to put John in bed first before this all went down. She brought him to his nursery and put him in his bed, and kissed him on the head. She hurried back downstairs and met Ricky. Her gaze met his eyes and he nodded.

"Mom! Dad!" Amy called hesitantly.

"Yeah!" both parents called in unison.

"Can you guys come here for a minute?" Amy asked nicely, she squeezed Ricky's hand and automatically let go when she heard her parents walking to the living room.

Her parents entered the living room and Amy bit her lip. Ricky looked at Amy and rolled his eyes.

"Can we talk to you guys for a minute or two?" Ricky blurted out, seeing as Amy was frozen.

"Yeah sure, what's the matter Amy?" Anne inquired.

"Oh please tell me you aren't pregnant again!" George cried out.

"No dad, I am not pregnant." Amy retorted. She hated how her parents jumped to that conclusion, yet she couldn't blame them.

"Well then what do you want to talk about Ames?" her dad said apologetically.

"Well, we have something to tell you but you might want to sit down." Ricky spoke for Amy again. Her parents gave each other a suspicious look and both sat down on the couch beside each other. Amy stood beside Ricky in front of the couch, and Amy was playing with her thumbs out of nerves.

Amy took a deep breath."Alright, so within the last month I've had a different look on things. A lot of things have been different , including Ricky and I." Amy said as calmly as she could. She could feel herself un-winding.

"Get to the point Amy." her mom said, worrying about what was about to come out of her daughters mouth.

"Okay! We have decided that we would have a slow relationship." Amy took a deep breath, and didn't release. Ricky just stood their searching Anne and George's face for any emotion.

"You mean as in friendship, right?" George asked, confused.

"No, as in boyfriend and girlfriend…" Amy trailed off.

Their faces went from calm, to worried to furious to confused.

"No!" George yelled and got off the couch, "NO!" George was in hysterics.

Amy bit her lip. Ricky looked at Amy and turned back his attention to George.

"George, calm down!" Anne ordered.

"Listen Amy, I don't think this is the best idea." Anne said, her tone angry.

"I think it is great. We worked through our differences and if you must know, we have been dating for a month now." Amy retorted, and regretted it instantly.

Her parents mouths dropped and she regretted ever saying those words. Ricky's eyes were wide, not expecting for her to bring that up.

"Amy, I don't want you to see Ricky anymore. Only when he picks up John to see him." Anne said, pointing a finger at her daughter.

"Mom! I will see Ricky if I want to!" Amy yelled to her mother.

"Amy, I forbid you!" George yelled, defending Anne.

"I think I love him!" Amy yelled back, she wasn't sure if the words were true or not.

Realization hit Ricky after Amy spoke those words, he did what he did best.

He walked out.

* * *

Adrian was sitting in her bedroom, starring out the window watching Amy and her parents yell at each other. She was wondering what was going down in the Jurgeun's house hold.

She was also thinking about everything that has been happening lately. With a false pregnancy, Grace having sex with Ben - yes, Ben called her to give him advice- and Amy and Ricky together… everything became so much more confusing. She didn't want to tell

Max anything because she didn't know exactly how he would take it. She needed comfort right now and he was giving that to her, she wasn't about to complain.

Max noticed her deep in thought, starring out the window and he felt completely shut out.

"Adrian, what aren't you telling me?" Max asked. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"A lot." Adrian looked up Max.

His face had confusion written all over it.

"Tell me, Adrian." Max wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

She closed her eyes and looked back out the window.

"I slept with Ben a little over a month back, because I thought Ricky was cheating on me. I had a pregnancy scare just this week, I thought I was pregnant with Ben's baby and Ricky is completely out of my life now. I thought we could at least be friends or try and work it out , but he hadn't talked to me in about a month. With me gone, he moved on to Amy and now you are in my life when I thought you never would be again." Adrian whispered. Max shrugged.

"I'm sorry Adrian. But I'm here for you." Adrian took her gaze off of Amy's house and turned her body towards Max. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close.

She knew that she probably preferred having Ricky holding her, but she would settle.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in her room with Grant, talking. Griffin had said earlier that Grant was leaving and he said he would talk about it tonight to her. She invited him over to get the real story and figure out exactly what was happening, but she already had a feeling it was true.

When he told her, she was crushed.

"I am so sorry, Ashley." Grant felt his voice crack. He reached down and grabbed her hand, and linked his fingers with hers.

Ashley felt abandoned. She gave him her virginity and he took it knowing that he would just be leaving her.

"Why are you leaving?" Ashley choked out.

"My dad got transferred to another company. I don't know how long we will be gone but he promised we will come back to visit and we will move back… eventually." Grant whispered. Ashley bit her lip hating the word '_eventually'. _

"Grant, you can't leave." Ashley whispered, feeling a tear slowly glide down her cheek.

"I have to, but not tonight." Grant laid Ashley down on her bed, and he laid down with her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

Ashley wished it would stay like this.

But let's face it, this is reality we are talking about.

* * *

Ben was walking to Grace's house to talk to her. He hated that they had sex and now she hated him. He shouldn't have done it, and maybe if they would have waited, things would be different.

Ben approached the front stairs and knocked on the door three times.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

Ben tapped his foot impatiently and waited till he was greeted with the face of Jeff, Grace's step dad.

"Hi Mr. Zegay! Is Grace around?" Ben asked as nicely as he could, even though he just wanted to run past him and apologize to Grace.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Ben." Jeff clearly stated.

"Alright, well when she does decide to, tell her to call me." Ben stomped off, frustrated with himself and Grace and the world.

He heard the door close behind him and he ran his hands through his hair. His kicked the ground and picked up his cell phone.

He dialled Grace's cell phone, only to be put right to voice mail.

* * *

Amy stood in her living room, shocked at what just went down. She had just blurted out the first thing that came to her mind and now he was gone.

She didn't think she actually meant it anyway, she just had to say something to make her parents believe they were serious.

Or maybe she did feel that way?

They hadn't said that they loved each other at all, _ever. _Now she said it out in the open for the first time, and it wasn't even to him. She felt her stomach sink and her heart stop beating. She didn't mean for this to happen. She didn't even want to tell her parents yet until they were fully serious and they could actually say I love you to each other.

"See Amy, he left. He doesn't love you Ames, he just wants to sleep with you again." her dad muttered. Amy's eyes widened.

"You're my father! How dare you say anything like that about me or the person who I am in a relationship with. You know, I hate it here! Between you guys fighting about whether or not you should get married or fighting about EVERYTHING! I'm always being guarded like a hawk seeing as you guys don't trust me! You guys don't even trust Ricky! So just let me choose my path in which I decide to take… got it?" Amy said, she was furious.

She ran out the door after Ricky, knowing he was probably long gone now. Her mom yelled after her.

"Amy! COME BACK!" Amy disregarded it and jumped in her SUV. She started it, and pulled out the driveway very quickly.

She drove down the streets at a faster then usual pace. She had to explain exactly why she said that, and she wanted to know why he would run away from her.

She had to know.

She sharply turned down the street that lead to the Butcher Shop only to find no sight of Ricky's car. She groaned and stopped the car with a fast jolt. She un-buckled her seat belt and hopped out, she felt a cold breeze and she shivered. It had cooled down and she didn't like the sudden change in temperature. She walked to the Butcher Shop and opened the door. She seen Bunny standing there, grabbing her jacket ready to leave the shop. A lot of the lights were shut off and no one else was there but a person cleaning a machine.

"Oh hey Amy." Bunny smiled to her.

"Hey, did you see Ricky come by here yet?" Amy asked, searching around with her eyes.

"Have not. You lookin' for him?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him. I messed up." Amy sighed.

"I hope you find him and talk to him, because he has already been through enough and you seem to make him happy Amy." Bunny remarked. She flashed a genuine smile.

"He makes me happy too."

…

Amy walked up to Ricky's apartment. It wasn't locked for which she was grateful for. She opened the door and all the lights were off, indicating he wasn't home. Amy groaned and slipped off her shoes, so she could walk inside. She looked around, eyeing everything in the darkness. She has been here so much lately yet she was always with Ricky, so she never really got a change to look around. She walked into the living room when a picture that had never been there before, caught her eye on the table beside the couch in a frame. She picked it up.

It was a picture of her, Ricky and John at the beach with huge smiles. It was a close up because Amy took it herself of all three of them but it was perfect. It was a clear shot on a sunny day, the wind was blowing their hair and John was laughing. The picture made

Amy smile, she missed John but he was at home safely, plus she needed to talk to Ricky.

One thing she was certain about though.

She really had it good in life.

She put down the picture and sat down on the couch, she figured she would wait for him to get back so they could talk.

She sat there in silence, looking around the room till her eye lids became heavy. She tried to keep them open as best as she could till she finally gave in and laid down, drifting to sleep on Ricky's couch.

…

Ricky walked in the apartment , and turned on the light. He was shocked when he was met with the sight of Amy sleeping on his couch. He raised an eye brow and took off his jacket. He walked over to Amy and touched her shoulder gently.

"Amy, wake up." Ricky whispered, rocking her sleeping body.

"Mmmmmm." she whined in protest.

"Amy, it's almost 10 o'clock." Ricky murmured, " you should go home."

His voice was cold, and Amy remembered why she came here in the first place. She sat up and looked at Ricky.

"Why'd you leave?" she asked. She was wide awake now and determined to find out exactly why he left her.

"Amy, I don't want to talk about it." Ricky walked away, running his hands through his hair.

"Ricky, talk to me!" Amy pleaded.

"No." he said sternly.

"Ricky, why is it that when I said I love you, you left?" Amy cried.

She wasn't going to give up and Ricky knew that, so he might as well give in.

"Because EVERY time I let someone love me and them love me back, they leave me. They hurt me! I can't just let anyone in Amy! I can't keep doing that!" Ricky screamed, his voice became strained and Amy seen the veins in his neck show from his aggression.

"I won't leave you." Amy whispered.

"Oh they all say that, but they always do!" Ricky yelled, his hands in the air.

"EVERYONE?" Amy yelled back, she was getting frustrated yet she still felt for Ricky… he had been through a lot.

"Yes! Adrian! My parents!" Ricky retorted, his tone a little lower now.

"Ricky, that isn't everyone!"

"They are key examples! I let Adrian in only to be hurt and my parents said they loved me before. Before all the abuse and everything they caused my stupid life to be!" Ricky's eyes burned with un-shed tears, but he couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

"Ricky, just trust me." Amy whispered. She got off the couch and took a few steps towards him but he backed up.

"Trust me." Amy muttered. He looked deep into her eyes and she walked towards him again and he didn't move.

"I thought we were taking things slow." Ricky murmured.

"We are but that slipped out. We aren't at that stage yet but maybe I said it for a reason.

Maybe that is how I truly feel but I'm not ready… not yet." Amy reached for his hands and their fingers linked.

"I'm sorry." Ricky spoke softly, his warm breath lightly touching Amy's face.

Amy looked up at him through her thick lashes. He smiled and bent down to lightly pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_The next day… _

Ben walked through Grant high's hallways seeking out Grace. He needed to talk to her and he needed her to listen.

Finally, he noticed her long, blonde locks from behind. She was standing at her lockers putting away some books. Ben jogged over to her and she turned around.

"Oh." Grace's voice was sour when she noticed it was just Ben behind her. She slammed her locker shut and began walking away from him. He rolled his eyes and ran after her.

He ran at a faster pace then she did and he got in front of her. Her eyes were dark and she had anger spread across her face.

"Move!" Grace growled.

"No, we have to talk first! Just hear me out Grace!" Ben pleaded.

"I said move!" Grace pushed him against a locker. Everyone around them was shocked at this action, especially an on-looking Madison and Jack.

"Ben, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't think about me!" Grace yelled.

Ben slid against the wall and let his head fall in his hands.

* * *

**I know, Grace is dumb. Give her time, it'll get better. Leave a review! **

**OX. **


	12. Being left behind, and being left alone

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED* Thanks for reading my lovelies! **

**Chapter 12.**

_Being Left Behind, and Being Left Alone_

_..._

Amy abruptly awoke to the sounds of her year old son, crying in his bedroom. She groaned, wanting to go back into her deep slumber, but she knew that sleep wasn't a priority now.

It hasn't been for over a year.

She lifted the warm blankets off of her heated body, feeling the cold breeze hitting her bare legs. Maybe wearing shorts to bed wasn't the best idea. Amy shrugged and pulled herself out of her all-too-comfy bed to go and tend to her upset son. She walked through the hallways and walked into the nursery to find a fussy John, squirming about in his bed. Amy instantly smiled, her day already brightened just by seeing her son.

She walked over to him and his face suddenly calmed down, and his arms out stretched for his mother. She flashed a warm smile and lifted the infant out of his bed. She held him in her arms, and walked out of the nursery.

She jogged downstairs, already smelling the faint smell of pancakes. Today was Tuesday, not even half way through the week which was a down fall, but she would make the best of the day.

"Oh hey Ames!" George greeted. Lately, her parents had been really nice, and respecting the relationship choice of Amy and Ricky.

"Hey dad." Amy said while putting John in his high chair.

"We need to talk." her mom looked up from stirring the pancake batter.

"About?" Amy wondered.

"Sit down Ames, I'll take care of John." George spoke, Amy felt because he didn't like doing things for Amy but she would accept it anways.

She sat down, eyeing her parents as they scrambled to cook breakfast and feed John and Robbie. Amy grabbed a glass that was on the table and poured orange juice in it. She sipped slowly and looked up at her parents.

"What did you want to talk about?" she questioned.

"Well," Anne began, while flipping the pancakes inside a pan, "Mimsy has been in the hospital Ames, and we have to go and take care of her. We will be gone for a week."

Amy's jaw dropped.

"A week? Like a whole ENTIRE week? Seven days?" Amy couldn't get over the fact.

"Yes Amy, a whole week." Anne mocked Amy. She just rolled her eyes.

"So, me and Ashley are to stay here then?" she raised an eyebrow. Both her parents nodded.

"What about Robbie?" Amy wondered about her little brother.

"He will be coming along with us." George replied, feeding John and Robbie at the same time. He was quite skilled with it.

"Amy, there will be rules and we will be having Adrian's dad come and check on you." Anne warned. She was worried about her teenage girls being alone in the house.

"I know that mom, that is plainly obvious." Amy clearly stated.

"Okay, so no Ricky during late hours of the night. No parties, and definitely no sex." Anne spoke in an assertive tone.

"Mom, don't worry." Amy looked seriously into her moms eyes.

"Alright Amy, we are trusting you here." Anne did put all her trust into her daughter and she hoped she wouldn't ruin it.

….

Amy finished breakfast and went upstairs. Her dad said he would drive John to the daycare today, seeing as they were leaving this afternoon so he wasn't going to work.

Amy combed through her thick hair, and ran to her closet. She decided on a pair of light washed jean shorts and a black cardigan with a light purple tank top. She slipped on a pair of purple flats, and headed to the bathroom. She applied her make up lightly, and looked in the mirror with satisfaction.

She ran downstairs and grabbed her keys. She was in a rush to tell Ricky about this week.

"I'm going to school!" Amy yelled. She walked over to John, and lightly kissed the top of his head and whispered 'I love you' quietly. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

She got in her SUV and pulled out of the driveway quickly, somewhat anxious to get to school. She drove at a faster then normal pace, but slowed down when she realized she wanted John to have a mother, not one who died in a car accident.

She pulled into Grant High's parking lot, and rushed past all the other teens that congregated in the parking lot. She ran inside, her eyes scanning the crowds of people till she found the one she was looking for. She walked down the halls seductively till she reached Ricky.

"Ricky, my parents are going out of town for a week." Amy said with satisfaction. Ricky smirked.

* * *

Today, was a bad day for Ashley Jurgeun's. He was leaving today.

He was leaving her by herself.

She was strong and everyone knew it.

Hell, she was one of the most strongest, sarcastic, nice, and genuine teenagers you would ever meet.

But everyone has their moments.

THIS, would be Ashley's.

* * *

Grace rushed past everyone in the quad, avoiding the one person who she didn't want to see right now. She was alert, always looking around to see him, but she was glad he was no where in sight.

She walked in a hurry to her locker till she bumped into someone.

"You could watch where you- oh hey Grace!" Adrian realized it was Grace she had bumped into.

"Oh, hey Adrian." Grace looked down at her feet.

"Grace, you can't avoid Ben for long. Sooner or later you're going to have to talk about it!" Adrian told at her best friend, trying to knock some sense into her.

"No, Adrian! I don't want to talk to him. Ever." she simply stated, refusing to talk to him.

"Well you are going to have to because he is standing right behind you." Adrian's eyes were starring behind Grace. She groaned in frustration, and quickly ran forward.

As she began to run, she soon felt a warm hand grip her arm.

"Grace! Let's just TALK!" Ben yelled, frustrated with the whole situation.

Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned around. She noticed he was holding purple and yellow flowers, neatly organized.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I can't see you anymore. Leave me alone." Grace walked away, leaving Ben standing there holding the over-priced flowers in his hands.

"I give up." Ben whispered while watching the blonde run off. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even bother to turn around. He felt warm breath on his ear, and the manicured nails rub against his shoulders.

He knew who it was, it was Adrian.

"Don't," was all she whispered.

* * *

"So you have the house all to yourself?" Ricky asked, leaning against Amy's locker as she put her books away.

"Yup, a whole week." she said simply.

"So what are we going to do?" Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Mr. Underwood, where did you get the impression we were even going to do anything?" she said teasingly. Ricky glared at her.

"Because I'm Ricky, and you are my girlfriend. It's simply mathematics really." he said, his usual cocky self.

"Well, I'm Amy and you are my boyfriend and the father of my baby, yet it is a little bit more complicated. We are algebra mixed with calculus, with just a few problems of advanced conundrums." Amy spoke, holding back laughter yet trying to make a point.

"I think it is a little more complicated then just simple mathematics." Amy put it into simpler words after Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have to be." he smirked.

* * *

Amy came home holding her tired son in her arms, and her back pack. She shuffled her feet over to the living room and set her son down on the couch where he didn't even blink once. He was in a deep sleep. She kept her eyes on him for a minute, just to see if he was going to wake but he just continued to sleep. Amy was grateful of course.

She walked back to the kitchen and only seen a note from her parents that was laying on the kitchen counter.

_Amy, _

_We left for Palm Springs at one o'clock pm, call us on our cells if you need anything AT ALL. We will be home right away if anything goes wrong. Take care of your sister, and we know you will take care of your son. No Ricky, no parties. Nothing of that sort. Be safe and don't set the house on fire. _

_Remember, we are just a phone call away. _

_Mom&Dad. _

_Ps: NO RICKY. ( Only to see John of course) _

Amy laughed, and threw the paper back down on the counter. She looked around and the house felt strangely empty. It was weird. She walked over to the phone and dialled Ricky's number.

"Hello?" his voice spoke softly on the other end.

"Hey, you want to come over?" Amy asked.

"Be there in five." he closed his phone before any other words were said.

He wasn't about to loose this opportunity to be in a house alone with her.

He's Ricky Underwood.

* * *

Ashley stood in her driveway, as the rain began to lightly drizzle. Grant stood in front of her, holding both of her hands as if their were the most precious things in the world.

He didn't like this. He didn't want to leave, but it isn't like he exactly got the choice.

"I'm sorry Ashley." he murmured only loud enough for her to hear.

"I know." Ashley only starred down at her feet, worried that if she were to look up she was going to break down.

"Ashley, look at me." he demanded. He hated that she didn't even want to look at him. Ashley shook her head, refusing to give into her emotions.

"Ashley, it will be fine. I'll visit and I am going to move back eventually. Just move on and be happy, but remember… I will always be here. I hope you wait for me." he spoke softly, his voice trying to make things better.

It wasn't convincing.

"Can we make this work, like a long distance relationship?" her voice was cracking.

"Of course we can, I will call you everyday and I will come and visit. Just look at me love." he said desperately. Ashley looked up at him through her thick lashes. He smiled warmly.

"I love you." he spoke, breaking the silence that filled the air.

"Good-bye Ashley." he said, running his hand along her cheek.

He kept one hand locked in hers while the other opened his door. Ashley refused to let go, but he looked deep into her brown eyes and nodded. She closed her eyes, feeling the burn of un-shed tears flood her eyes. She let go, and a tear slowly fell down her flushed cheeks.

He got in his car, and pulled out of the driveway.

Leaving Ashley, standing in the rain hoping that she would be happy.

It would take time though.

She just needed someone to help her get through that.

She gave into the fight she was giving the tears, and sobbed. She sat down on the street

curb, holding her head in her hands.

She hoped she would get pass this.

All she should think of what how she told herself she wasn't going to fall for him, or love him.

She broke her promise.

* * *

Amy and Ricky were laying on the couch, their lips locked. The kisses were intensifying, causing Amy to pull away.

"Oh come on! Can't a guy get a little action around here?" he asked, putting his hands in the air.

"Okay, I'm breaking the rules just by having you here for reasons other then being with John, so be thankful." she glared at him.

"You changed you know that Amy, maybe for the better." Ricky spoke oh-so-matter-a-factly.

"I have?" Amy pondered.

"Yeah, ever since you have had John you became strong, you stand up for yourself and you actually break rules. Now that you are dating me, you have become more sassy and stuff. You could say that I corrupted you." he laughed.

_Oh wow. I really did corrupt Amy Juerguns. _He thought, he shook his head.

"Change is good." Amy said, while in a daze. Silence filled the air while Amy starred at her feet.

"I never thought it would ever be like this." Amy spoke, still deep in thought.

"Like what?" Ricky asked her, wondering exactly what she was talking about.

"Like, me and you actually dating. Making out on my couch. Everything has changed so much in the last few months."

Amy looked over he shoulder to find Ricky starring at her beauty.

"Like you said, change is good." he used her own words against her.

A wide smile spread across her face. She leaned in closer to him and brushed her lips against his. She smirked, feeling his warm breath against her mouth and she got up. His eye brows furrowed and she laughed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch

with her.

She let go of his hand and rushed over to the stereo that was in the living room. She clicked play, not even caring what CD was in it, and turned to Ricky.

"Amy, I don't dance." he shook his head, refusing to make a fool of himself.

She moved her hips to the beat of the song, laughing at how much of a fool she made herself out to look.

Yet, she didn't care.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her.

"I don't care what you do or not." she smirked. He raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't care if I do this?" he asked. He pulled her close against him, holding the small of her back causing her to arch against him. Her breathing became erratic and she bit her lip. He smirked and pulled her over to the couch.

Suddenly, she burst out into laughter and his hands tickled her body. Her laugh filled the house, and she fought against the source of the laughter but she was too weak to pull his hands off of her.

"Ricky! STOP!" she choked out between laughs. He laughed and stopped, she took a deep breath.

He looked her right in the eyes, and leaned forward. He crushed his lips to hers, making her jump at the action.

Not that she minded, at all.

* * *

**Leave some love! XO. **


	13. Pinkie Promise

**A/N: *THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED…kinda) Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13.**

_Pinky Promise_

"Not that I don't want you over because I do, I just don't want to lose the trust in my parents." Amy explained to Ricky while grabbing her History book out of her locker.

Ricky planned on coming over and maybe inviting a few friends like Grace and Ben over for supper and movies. Amy of course was hesitant but Ricky was still persistent in making her loosen up.

"Oh come on Amy, don't you want to live a little?" Ricky inched closer to Amy, she felt his warm breath brush against her face and she bit her lip.

"Can't you just loosen up Amy?" his voice was seductive and he ran his fingers across her cheek. She pouted her lips and lost all train of thought. She hated that he did this to her, her legs felt like jelly and she forgot exactly what she was going to say, and exactly what she was arguing about.

"I-I-I…" she stuttered as she inched closer to her and his lips brushed against hers.

Suddenly, Ricky was hit in the shoulder. He got off Amy instantly and they both watched Ashley walk away.

"I better get to class." Amy pointed down the hall, nervously and awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah. I better go too." Ricky pointed down the other hall and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, bye." Amy kissed his cheek and walked off.

Was he ever going to get any action?

* * *

Ashley rushed through the halls, when she saw her sister being teased-lovingly- by Ricky. They were practically kissing in the middle of the hallway and Ashley didn't exactly care to see that first thing in the morning. She stomped down the hallways quickly-thankful that her first class was down that hall- and hit Ricky in the shoulder. She kept walking, not even bothering to turn around to be greeted by the uncomfortable stares of her sister and her sisters baby's daddy.

She turned down the hallway and felt her grip loosen on the books she was holding. She looked down and kept walking when she suddenly felt the impact of knocking into someone.

All the books dropped, scattering papers all over the floor and Ashley groaned. She got down on her knees and began picking up the loose papers that scattered.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Ben got down beside her and picked up what he could.

"Don't worry about it Ben, it was an accident."

Ben continued to help pick up all the papers and Ashley stopped when she seen it.

A picture of her and Grant sitting in her backyard, smiling and his hands were wrapped about her waist. They looked…happy. Ashley missed that.

She felt her eyes burn with tears she didn't want to spill over and she continued to clean up the mess. Her breathing became rigid and when she was finished picking up the papers, Ben handed her his pile and looked deep into her eyes.

He could see them sparkling with water, he knew they were tears.

"What's wrong , Ashley?" Ben inquired, feeling upset that she was hurting.

Ashley looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, trying to dispose of the salty water in her eyes.

"N-nothing." she stuttered.

"Wow, I thought you were a better liar then that, Ashley." Ben laughed but immediately felt guilty.

They both stood up and Ashley adjusted the books in her hands. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ben.

"Grant left and I feel more lonely then I ever have." Ashley's voice cracked.

Ben was unsure of what exactly to do, so he did what he used to do to Amy and what he does for Grace and any other girl he's comforted. He hugged her.

He pulled her close, wrapping around his arms around the sister of the girl he used to love body. In that moment, Ashley finally felt a small bit of comfort and she didn't feel lonely. She didn't like him, like him but he was the comfort she needed right now.

Ben's warm embrace comforted Ashley. She didn't want him to let go.

…..

Meanwhile…

Grace Bowman was searching down the hallways and asking every person she could possibly saw if they have seen Ben. She needed to talk to him and apologize for acting the way she has been.

She didn't mean to act like that to him, but it was un-controllable. She realized it wasn't his fault, it was no ones fault but her own for having sex and the way she took it out on Ben, it was uncalled for.

She knew that he asked her and she agreed but she felt like maybe it would bring her closer to him, but all it did was bring back the memories of her father dieing and her first time with Jack. She hated those memories and she felt like, maybe if she didn't have sex she wouldn't feel them.

That night, she felt closer to Ben which she was scared to do. She's been hurt before. She connected with him and she truly enjoyed herself on that one night and for all nights with him for that matter. She felt free, happy, loved and special but afterwards she felt bad.

She didn't want to have sex again and it was a promise she made herself, but she broke it and taking it out on Ben was wrong.

She was trying to find him so she could apologize and explain everything.

She turned the corner, and stopped dead in her track at the sight she saw.

There stood Ben, holding Ashley lovingly and they looked like a couple.

Grace felt her heart sink.

Her stomach drop.

Her heart shatter.

Her tears fall.

Her hopes of ever getting back with Ben and apologizing, became out of reach.

* * *

Anne and lay upon their beach house deck, holding pina-coladas and starring out into the ocean. The sight was beautiful. The wooden deck that was on the top floor gave the view of the light blue ocean and the sand that lay at the bottom of the beach house.

"I feel guilty." Anne pouted her lips and took a drink of her pina-colada.

"About what!" George asked. He was enjoying this.

"That we left behind the girls and John." Anne looked over at George and gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh no! No way! I am not sending them here! This is you and me." George fought against the puppy dog eyes. He has been with her too long, he can resist them now. When they first met and got married, Anne got everything she wanted with those eyes.

"Don't forget Robbie." she added as she looked back at the view. Robbie was asleep inside. A long day at the beach did that to you.

"Of course. This trip was so we could talk and see where we were in our relationship. I also used this trip to get you to marry me. Ha, ha, ha." George said victorious.

"No one said I was marrying you George." Anne looked away and crossed her arms like a child.

"Oh Anne, dearest Anne. You know you love me and I love you. So let's pack up, grab Robbie and head to Vegas! Hell, I'd even get married in this city!" George pointed around. Anne laughed.

"Nice try George. If things so well, I will seriously consider it." she announced her final decision.

* * *

Ricky was cleaning his apartment for the first time in awhile. He figured it was time seeing as he was probably going to have John this week and have Amy over though he hasn't asked her. He dropped the broom and went over to the phone and dialled Amy's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

It rang three times till Amy finally picked it up.

"Hello?" her voice was frustrated. Ricky could hear the cries of John in the background and he became worried.

"Amy, are you and John alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but John has been starting to crawl a lot and I have to watch him all the time but he bumped his head and I took away his toy when he started hitting Moose with it." Amy explained, then she hushed John.

It wasn't working.

"I'm sorry to hear that, want me to come over?" he offered.

"Yeah, that would be good. My mom and dad should be calling soon so just come over, I have to get off the phone just in case. See you soon." she hung up in a hurry.

Ricky ran to his car and drove off to Amy's house, forgetting about how he wanted to finish cleaning his apartment.

…..

Ricky walked into Amy's house, he doesn't even bother knocking anymore. He kicked off his shoes and he felt alarmed when he heard nothing but silence in the house. He ran upstairs and was happy when he seen Amy holding John in the nursery as his son slept in her arms. Her face was finally calm and so was his, and you could tell he had been crying.

His eyes were puffy and red but now he looked like an angel.

"So I take it you have things under control?" Ricky whispered quietly, he crossed his arms and laid against the wall.

"Yeah, he fell asleep. Poor kid tired himself out." Amy said while putting John in his crib. Amy touched his face and walked towards Ricky.

"Wanna' order some pizza?" Amy linked her hands with his and pulled him down the stairs.

"Sure, can we at least invite Jack over, maybe Ben. Grace?"

Amy gave him the death glare.

"Um, I don't think so." Amy walked over to the phone and dialled the number for the

pizza place.

She order pepperoni and cheese for both of them and grabbed a few movies to watch.

"Amy, don't you have homework?" Ricky raised an eyebrow as she pulled out some glasses for the soda they were going to have.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like going to school tomorrow." Amy whined and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Amy, I'm not one of those guys who falls for that and if you don't want to go to school , then don't." He said simply.

Amy figured he was right, she just wouldn't go to school and she would call the church and say that John was sick. She would call the school and explain to them that she wasn't going to school because John was sick.

"Well, I guess I won't then." Amy said, carefree.

The pizza arrived and Ricky and Amy sat on the couch and ate silently. Finally, Ricky couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Amy, I want you and John to spend the night at my house tonight." Ricky offered and bit his pizza. Amy looked over to Ricky and swallowed the pizza she had in her mouth.

"Ricky, we can't stay at your house." Amy said bluntly.

"Give me two reasons why not," he argued.

Amy couldn't exactly think of any so she just got up and grabbed her bag. She went upstairs and packed an over-night bag for John when Ricky came in the room.

"I have stuff at my house Amy…" Ricky felt she shouldn't even bother, he was fully equipped for John at his apartment.

"Oh." Amy said and just finish putting in a pair of pyjamas for John. She handed Ricky the bag and went and grabbed herself a pair of extra clothes and her toothbrush along with some makeup.

She went downstairs and stood in front of Ricky and nodded towards the door. He was holding John and the over-night bag and walked outside towards his car. Amy figured she might as well use his car but she wasn't sure how she would get home during the day.

"Wait! How am I going to get home if you are taking your car to school and what about Ash?" Amy said, she was always trying to be reasonable.

"Go tell Ashley you are leaving and who said I was going to school?" Ricky smirked.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the garage. She knocked twice and walked in.

"Ash?" Amy asked , calling out into the room.

"Mmmm." Ashley moaned. Amy's eyes popped open and she looked over to the bed to find Ashley sleeping. The garage was dark and everything was messy.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Amy looked around cautiously.

"I haven't had the patience or enough drive to even clean. No one ever comes in here anymore so I figured I might as well keep it how I want it." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Ashley, you need to stop freaking out about Grant." Amy shook her head at Ashley. It wasn't like her to act like this, especially over a guy.

"Yeah, because you acted so much better when Ben broke up with you or when Jimmy didn't call you. Get over yourself." Ashley threw the covers over her head, not even bothering to say anymore.

Amy was fuming and yelled back furiously.

"I'm spending the night at Ricky's and John is getting sick! I probably won't go to school tomorrow which is all the better. At least we won't have to argue." Amy stomped out and shut the door. She knew the whole John being sick thing was a lie but Ashley would have told if she wasn't going to school for any reason at all.

If only she understood exactly what Ashley was going through.

She was broken.

* * *

Grace walked hesitantly up the Boykevich's door, hoping that maybe Ben wasn't home or maybe he moved.

_Pathetic, _she thought about herself.

She reached the door and knocked cautiously. She seen the door handle turn and she contemplated running.

"Hello?" Leo asked while holding open the door.

"Hi Mr. Boykewich, is Ben here?" she asked nicely.

"Yup, right upstairs. Let me take you there." Leo offered and Grace flashed him a warm smile.

He led her up to his room and showed her the door.

"Good Luck." Leo laughed and walked away, leaving Grace in her thoughts of whether or not to knock or just talk threw the door.

She knocked silently, twice actually and heard muffle noises before Ben opened the door.

"Oh." his face fell. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, I was just expecting Betty to come up here. She said she was going to get milkshakes." he explained, trying to make her feel better.

"But you may be better then a milkshake," he laughed at his own joke. Grace couldn't help but crack a little smile at his attempt.

"Ben, we need to talk…," Grace walked over to his bed and turned around. She twisted her fingers together nervously and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

"I'm sorry if I rushed you into anything Grace." He took a few steps towards her. She took two steps forward too.

"For avoiding you and being mean to you, I'm sorry." She became close enough to touch him.

Suddenly, she raised her hand and Ben felt a sting on his left cheek. He put his hand over the burning cheek and looked down at the feisty blonde.

"What the hell was that for?" He was shocked she would even do that.

"I saw you holding Ashley, Ben. I wanted to talk and now you just go and hug her?" Grace asked, totally fuming.

"I was hugging her because she was crying Grace! I felt bad," he yelled at her, " and why would you hit me for that! I thought you were here to apologize! I finally thought we were getting somewhere!"

"Well, I'm sorry and now that I finally got that off my chest, I hope you don't hate me. I'm sorry for hitting you, do you want ice?" Grace asked, touching it with her cool fingers.

"No, it's fine." Ben tried to make her feel less guilty. He hated being such a push over.

"Ben, you didn't pressure me into anything. I just was mad because all the memories of my father dieing came flooding back and everything with Jack did too. With you though, it was different and I liked it. I hope we can get back to where we were." Grace explained.

"I wished you would have told me that Grace. We could get back to where we were…one day. For now I think we should just take it SLOW." he laughed.

"Okay, deal."

They both pinkie promised.

Then hugged.

* * *

Amy and Ricky were sitting in his apartment, laying on the couch. Ricky was playing with Amy's hair as she laid down on his lap.

"I like this." Amy smiled. He flashed his teeth and continued playing with her light brown locks.

Amy raised her body and looked up at Ricky. Their eyes locked and Amy bit her lip as Ricky leaned in closer to her. Her breathing hitched and Ricky smirked at his effect on Amy. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers , his hand went to her back and glided his fingers along her spine, sending shivers down her back. His hand came to her shoulder and slid her sleeve of her shirt down and planted a single kiss on her shoulder, making her blush. He looked up at her and lightly touched her cheek, she closed her eyes.

She felt his warm breath against her face and she leaned in, trying to kiss his lips but he pulled back. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek, till finally… he reached her lips and crashed them against hers.

_Both of their worlds were set on fire._

* * *

**Leave one, it makes me happy. :) **

**OX. **


	14. Getting back up, after falling down

**A/N: *This chapter has been slightly revised* Thanks for reading, you guys amaze me everyday and inspire me to keep going. FormSpring it and check my profile, everything about me and my stories is there. **

**Chapter 14.**

_Getting Back Up, After Falling Down_

The sun was pouring through Ricky's window, the birds were chirping, sirens were racing past the Butcher Shop and morning traffic flooded the town. Suddenly, John's cries filled the room and Amy and Ricky both groaned in unison.

"I'll get him." Ricky offered. Amy smiled and cuddled closer in Ricky's pillow.

Amy and Ricky had both shared a bed that night, and nothing happened. Besides making out of course, but Amy made sure Ricky had gotten the idea that nothing was going to happen. She wasn't ready for that part in their relationship yet. She wasn't sure exactly when she was going to be ready, but she knew she would know.

Ricky picked John up out of the crib and cradled him against his chest. He smiled at the infant in total awe about John's calmness once he was in the arms of his father. Ricky gently kissed his forehead, unaware of Amy who had one eye open; staring at Ricky and John. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of them together; Ricky was truly amazing with John and that was a fact.

Ricky walked over to his bed and crawled back into bed, still holding John. He laid against the headboard, still starring into the eyes of his baby boy. "I love you John."

"I love him too." Amy whispered. Ricky's eyes darted to Amy, only to find her gazing at him.

"Amy, I really do love him and nothing could change that."

"I love him too, I'm his mom and nothing can change that."

"I'm his father and I have never felt this way before. I never thought I would be holding my son in my arms at any point in my life. Let alone with you beside me-in my bed- Amy Jurgeuns."

Amy smiled and bit her lip when Ricky batted his eyelashes. A part of her wished he was saying the same things about how he loves her and such to her, but she didn't want to rush it either. She wasn't going to force him to say something he obviously wasn't ready so say.

"If someone told me three years ago that I- Amy Jurgeuns- would be laying in Ricky Underwood's bed, gazing upon my son and his father, I would think they were crazy. But now, I wouldn't trade it for anything. I know, I'm sappy and it isn't you to listen to it or let alone say it, but it's the truth."

"Amy, you know I don't so sappy, I never have."

"I know, I just wish I could know what you feel… what you're thinking. You are a total mystery Ricky Underwood."

"You know it." He smirked. Amy smiled and rolled over.

"Ugh, it feels so good to not get up to go to school." Amy stretched out.

Ricky laughed. "You've never skipped school?"

"Of course I have, just not for awhile." Amy explained.

"I'm hungry, want some breakfast?" Ricky asked.

"Well yeah, I'm starving." Amy chucked.

"Amy Juerguns, how can you go from all sappy and pouring your heart out to me to enjoying sleeping in, with a huge smile plastered across your face? I think you are the true mystery here."

"Oh please!" Amy scoffed, "you are the mystery, Ricky."

"I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah. You are beautiful yet totally confusing and deep and dark. You are a beautiful person, Ricky. You've just been through a lot."

"That's the understatement of the year." Ricky smirked. "Wait, you said I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah."

"You are the one to talk, Amy." Ricky ran his finger tips across her cheek bone. Amy felt shivers run down her arms and she felt the same desire she felt last night.

It was weird that Ricky has this effect on her.

"I'll go make some breakfast." Amy ran out of his grasp. Ricky sighed.

They ate breakfast in silence, all you heard was John eating or when he would whine , and they forks hitting the plates.

They also put away the dishes in silence.

"What do you want to do today?" Amy asked as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of white shorts, a yellow t-shirt and flats. Ricky's eyes trailed along her body, letting his man instincts take over.

"Ricky?" Amy snapped.

"Oh sorry, what?" He shook his head, trying to get out of the daze he was in.

"I asked what you want to do today." Amy repeated while grabbed John in her arms, bringing him to Ricky's bedroom to change him into his clothes for the day.

"I have no clue, what do you want to do?" Ricky leaned against the wall, watching Amy change John into a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.

"I was thinking that maybe we could take John for a walk in the park."

"Sounds good." Ricky smiled.

* * *

Ashley walked through the halls, ignoring Madison and Lauren calling her name across the hall.

"Ashley!" They continued to scream at the top of their lungs, " Ashley!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned around, only to be greeted by the faces of Madison and Lauren.

"Can I help you?" Ashley growled.

"Where's Amy today? Or Ricky?" They both questioned.

"Why would you guys care?" Ashley snapped.

"Because she is our friend." Madison chimed in.

"Well, she stayed at Ricky's house and John is sick so they both stayed home." Ashley explained and stocked off.

She walked at a fast pace through the halls, rushing towards her next class even though she still has quite some till it began. She bit her lip and decided she would go talk to Griffin in hopes of seeing why Grant hasn't called her yet. She continued through the

halls, ignored she annoyed mumbles of people muttering something about 'where's the fire?' She turned the corner only to bump into Grace and Ben, holding hands and making out heatedly.

"Sorry." Ashley apologized and ran off, feeling even more hurt then she already was. She has no reason to be jealous that Ben was kissing Grace; she didn't even like Ben that way.

She noticed Griffin standing at the end of the hallway, looking through his bag. Ashley took a deep breath and ran in his direction.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you!" Griffin asked as she fell into his arms.

"Why hasn't he called me?"

"I don't know Ashley, all I know is he is very busy with moving and packing and stuff, I'm sure he will call you soon. He is equally upset about him leaving, give him some time. Alright?"

Ashley nodded her head.

How could she be so stupid? Give herself to him and now he's gone.

Why does nothing ever work out for Ashley?

She hoped good times were ahead.

* * *

"She sure ran away from us fast, huh?" Grace laughed after Ashley bumped into her and Ben making out in the hallway.

"It must have been awkward for her." Ben laughed. "I'd feel awkward too if I bumped

into two people making out in the hallways.

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Is it because she likes you?" She openly asked.

"Are you kidding me Grace! I used to date her sister…,"

"Yeah, who you loved. Do you still love Amy, Ben?"

"N-n-no." Ben stuttered. Obviously, it wasn't too convincing because Grace's face fell.

"You still love her, don't you?"

"Grace, you always will love your first love. I just don't , want to be with her that way anymore."

At that moment, as Ben tried to convince Grace he didn't want to be with Amy any longer, he wasn't too sure if he was trying to convince her, or himself.

* * *

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

Ricky and Amy walked through the park, fingers intertwined while Ricky used his free hand to push John's stroller across the pavement walkway. For them to watch John's face light up as they passed birds or other children playing; put a smile on their faces and they knew that everything was all worth it.

Everything.

All the fights, the silent treatments, the glares, the hatred, the nights where they couldn't fall asleep because all they could think about was each other, and the people who did or did not matter.

It was all worth it.

They saw a bench near by and they both silently decided to sit down for awhile, and let John out of the stroller. They walked over to the wooden bench and Ricky flopped down, acting as if he walked for miles and mockingly wiping his forehead, Amy just rolled her eyes. She took a seat beside Ricky and pulled the stroller close to her legs and un-clasped John out of the stroller and held him close.

"He looks like you." Amy told Ricky.

"Yeah, but he kind of looks like you too."

"We aren't going to argue about this, are we?" Amy asked.

Ricky just laughed.

"Ricky?"

" Yeah?"

"You wanna' go somewhere, some time, some time soon?"

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere? Sometime soon?"

"Yeah, get away."

They sat in silence for awhile till Ricky spoke.

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that everyday I catch myself falling for you more and more?"

Amy blushed and looked down at her feet, then her eyes darted to her son's. "I catch myself too, Ricky; but I'm not afraid to fall."

* * *

Ashley sat at the lunch table, twisting the pen in between her fingers, and sighing heavily.

Confused was a word to describe how she felt.

Why was Grant not calling her? Why did she even give herself to him? Why would he agree to it; knowing he was leaving? Why did she suddenly want Ben's comfort?

All this floated through her mind.

Yup, the life of Ashley was never easy. It was one thing after another but she knew she

needed answers and to figure things out.

Her for sanity.

* * *

Ricky and Amy walked back into Ricky's house later that evening after coming home after eating out for supper. John was tired and had already fallen asleep; he had a long day.

"I'll go put him to bed." Amy whispered and lifted her sleeping son out of the stroller.

Ricky exhaled and looked around his apartment. He walked into the kitchen and flicked on the light, scanning the kitchen for anything to drink. He jogged over to the fridge and grabbed out a soda for himself and Amy, then sat on the couch.

"He's out." Amy told Ricky while going to sit down beside him. Ricky noticed she also changed into a pair of cotton shorts-that were very short… not that he was complaining- and a black tank top.

"Here." Ricky said while handing her the soda.

"Thanks." Amy smiled warmly.

They both sat on the couch, lightly sipping their sodas in silence. Ricky's eyes slowly glanced over to Amy to find her starring at him too. Ricky flashed a grin and put his soda on the table. Amy reached behind her and put hers on the window-sill. Ricky smirked and leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against Amy's. Amy quivered and pushed herself forward, refusing to be teased, and was met with Ricky's eager lips. They moved in sync and loving every minute of it.

Their worlds were set on fire, everything was standing still, nothing mattered but the two

of them.

Not Adrian.

Not Ben.

Not Ashley.

Not school.

Not work.

No drama.

Nothing.

Just them, the two of them in the room.

Amy moved forward, wrapping her arms around Ricky's neck and pulling him closer against him. Ricky didn't deny this even though a voice at the back of his head was telling him to, he kept going. He gave in to every desire he was holding back.

He let go.

He grabbed Amy and pulled him onto his lap and pushed him up against himself, feeling every inch.

He didn't feel anything that wasn't Amy.

Amy knew she should stop, but she didn't want to. She was old enough to know better, but she was too young to care.

She glided her tongue against Ricky's bottom lip, smirking against Ricky's lips when he slightly moaned at the pure sensation of it. Ricky's hands let go of Amy and went down to the hem of his own shirt. He fumbled with it then Amy moved back, letting him pull it over his head. Amy smirked seductively, and ran her hands down Ricky's torso. His eyes rolled at the back of his head, he was in true bliss. He didn't feel like this with Adrian, it wasn't real.

He didn't feel special.

When he was with Adrian, it was a high. Pure adrenaline, and way to let out his anger.

With Amy, it was real. Happiness, and made out of pure… he couldn't say it.

He couldn't think it.

He didn't want to get hurt again, yet, at this moment he felt more then safe.

As did Amy, she felt as if she was going to be safe for the rest of her life and be in his arms for eternity. Ricky pulled back and looked deep into Amy's eyes and let his hands fall to the hem of her shirt. She nodded, not caring what she was doing, and he proceeded.

He lifted her shirt above her head and almost drooled when he saw the sight before him.

"You sure you want to do this, Amy?" Ricky asked.

* * *

Ashley was laying on her bed, listening to music, letting it drown out all of her thoughts. Amy was stay at Ricky's house again, making Ashley feel more alone then ever.

Suddenly, she got the idea that maybe Ben would be free, she liked his comfort and his company. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone on the side table and dialled his number.

"Hello?" Ben answered after the phone rang three times.

"Hey, Ben. Do you want to come over?"

"Uhh, Ashley. It's nice of you to invite me but I don't know what your sister would think or Grace for that matter."

"Amy isn't here. Grace won't know. I just need someone to talk to you." Ashley spoke softly.

"Alright Ashley. I'll be right over."

…

_A few minutes later… _

"Thanks for coming over, Ben." Ashley smiled as Ben walked through the door.

"You said you needed a friend, what are friends for?"

"Exactly." Ashley laughed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water?"

"Coming right up!"

Ashley walked to the kitchen and grabbed Ben a bottle of water and an ice tea for herself, then sat down beside Ben on the couch where he made himself at home.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Ashley adjusted her shirt and Ben looked around awkwardly. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Ashley?"

"Grant's gone, I feel lonely." Ashley got right to the point.

"There is obviously something more to it then just that."

Ashley sighed and closed her eyes before speaking. "I lost my virginity to him before he left."

Ben's mouthed dropped. "Really? And you want to tell ME this?"

"Yeah. Plus, you are the only person around, really."

"Wow."

"I know." Ashley took a deep breath. "It hurts, and I'm confused and it sucks and I have no idea why I like your company so much."

Ben looked shocked. "Thanks Ashley… I guess."

They both gazed into each others eyes, waiting for the other to reply but Ashley got the wrong signal. She leaned forward, ready to feel Ben's lips against hers.

"What are you doing, Ashley!" Ben yelled while getting off the couch.

"I, uhh, sorry." Ashley trembled, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Don't be sorry, I just wasn't expecting it and I have a girlfriend." Ben explained, feeling pity for the girl he just majorly rejected.

She was hurting enough.

"Ashley, you are a great person, you deserve so much better then me or Grant. You deserve to be happy and by trying to kiss me, it won't make you happy. By standing around, sobbing to yourself about Grant; it's not making you happy. You have to learn to move on, be happy, be the normal Ashley we all know and miss! Where is that witty, sarcastic, intelligent, beautiful and amazing girl we all know? I'll let you know, she hasn't been around lately and I hope that you will realize that you can't be stuck on this one guy for being stupid, you have to keep living and show the world that you are Ashley! The same girl who promised herself to not date in high school and get caught up in all the drama it has to offer. I miss her and so does your sister and your parents. We all do. Be happy, for me? If not for me… for you?"

Ashley let every word sink it, and for once, finally, someone told her the truth.

She was going to listen to Ben. She was going to move on, be happy and live life to the fullest.

"Thanks, Ben. You are a truly great guy." Ashley smiled and walked over to Ben. She wrapped her arms around his waist, biting her lip and smiling against his chest.

She was going to be herself again.

"You know Ben, I really do miss you."

"I miss you too." Ben laughed. "I miss your sister too."

"She misses you too."

Those words, somehow gave Ben hope that he and Amy still had a chance.

One day.

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to do this, Amy?" Ricky asked. _

Amy thought about it. Was she really ready or was this a heat of the moment?

Now, she knew the answer.

She wouldn't have to think about it if she were ready or not, she would know.

"I-I-I." Amy stuttered.

"It's OK, Amy. I'm not pressuring you." Ricky whispered. Amy exhaled and smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting you excited for a minute, it's just… if I were ready I wouldn't stutter or I wouldn't have to think about it." Amy felt her cheeks go warm.

"I'm fine Amy. Don't apologize." Ricky lifted his hand and touched Amy's flushed cheek.

"You're cute when you get all worked up. All into loving me and such." Ricky laughed and Amy playfully hit his arm.

Suddenly, John's cries filled the room and Amy got off Ricky's lap and walked to Ricky's bedroom.

* * *

The night continued on and Ricky and Amy just relaxed and enjoyed every minute of being together with their son.

Ashley woke up the next morning, cheerful and ready to conquer the day being herself again. She really took into consideration what Ben had to say, and now, she was listening to it and following it carefully.

She was making breakfast when the phone abruptly rang, startling her when she was buttering her toast.

"Hello?"

"Ashley!" Griffin yelled. " I need to talk to you!"

"About?" Ashley asked.

"It's about Grant."

Ashley's eyebrows furrowed. "What about Grant?"

"I know why he left, and it isn't why he told you."

* * *

**Cliffy. **

**Leave some love my lovelies! Ox. **


	15. Jealousy

**A/N: . You guys are phenomenal. All those reviews are fantastic! Keep 'em coming! Well, go to my profile and there is the link to my FormSpring. ASK ME ANYTHING! ;) **

**Well, ****here's**** the long awaited chapter and I hope you enjoy! **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything Secret Life of the American Teenager. Just Life Goes On and a Secret Life poster...if that counts.**

**Much love, **

**Meghan! **

**XOXOX.**

* * *

_Previously on Life Goes On: _

_Feelings and emotion were semi-expressed between Ricky and Amy but Amy can't help but notice the lack of expression and communication about feelings between Ricky and herself. Ashley gets a phone call from Griffin letting her know that Grant didn't leave only because his father accepted a job offer out of town. Ben also helped her out of shell and dark periods of time. But now Ben is questioning his hidden feelings for Amy, and needs to figure them out in the chapter below before he can fully move on with Grace. Now, here we are… much more things in store for these characters and you'll never guess what. _

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ashley inquired, feeling utterly confused.

"Grant left because his family was having financial problems and well, his mother is sick…really sick. Yeah, his dad did in fact take a job out of Valley Glen but those were the other reasons." Grant explained to Ashley, wishing that Grant would have told her instead of himself. He hated having to do this because he knew it would hurt Ashley.

"W-why couldn't he tell me himself?" Ashley stuttered into the phone, more confused and concerned then she has ever been.

Confused because Grant didn't tell her.

Concerned because she wanted to know if Grant was OK, and how his mother was doing.

"He didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to worry about him. He knew you would always be concerned for him and his family. He didn't want to do that to you."

"Why didn't _you _tell me seeing how he wouldn't?" Ashley spat.

"It wasn't my place to tell you and I'm sorry. I've just seen how upset you've been lately. I figured you would understand more if you knew why." Griffin spoke soothingly into the phone, trying to not hurt Ashley even more then she already was.

"I need to call him." Ashley blurted out and quickly hung up, leaving Griffin to apologize into the dead phone line.

* * *

_Ricky and Amy finally back at school: _

"John was great when I dropped him off at the nursery today." Amy filled Ricky in on John's drop-off at the nursery and his night. "He totally crashed when we went home though. Oh, and the weirdest thing happened. My parents called to say good-night and check up on us but it didn't seem like they were at Mimzy's."

Ricky smirked and then grabbed Amy's book bag from her arms as she struggled to grab her history books. They walked down the hall and soon they were standing outside of Amy's first class.

"See you at lunch!" Ricky yelled over his shoulder, not evening bothering to ask if she was going because he knew she'd be there.

She always was.

Not just be there for lunch… she was always there for _him. _

He loved that.

* * *

_Lunch. _

That one time of day most students look forward to.

"Hey." Ricky smiled as he sat down on at the picnic table beside Amy. She smiled in return and stole a peck on the lips.

"Hey to you, too." Amy laughed and continued to flip through the chemistry book in front of her.

"So how was class?" Ricky asked, trying to fill the silence.

Amy rolled her eyes and put away the book, knowing Ricky didn't want to concentrate on school. "Summer's in a few days but I hate cramming for my final exams."

"Thank god for Summer." Ricky sighed.

Ricky used to love school, in fact, it was his favourite thing to do. His favourite place to be. He would be away from his sexually abusive drunk of a father and away from his abused, drug addict of a mother. This place was calm, fun, and you had no reason to be scared. But once Ricky was taken out of his home, and moved onto better things and better places along with amazing people; school wasn't his favourite thing anymore. It wasn't so much of a hideout anymore but a place he was supposed to go. Though he always accepted it.

But now, he knew that when he went home, he had to work and see John and Amy.

So school was a burden.

"I've been waiting for Summer for sooooooooo long." Amy slurred, putting her head on her arms; letting the sun soak into her back.

Ricky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, then let out a loud tune. He groaned.

"Hello?"

"Ricky?"

"Yeah?" Ricky raised an eyebrow and then looked at the number on his caller I.D. Protected.

"Yes. It's the nursery calling. We tried calling Amy but her phone seems to be off. Well, we are actually closing early today due to a small mix up in shifts. So we're asking for parents or guardians pick up their children at three o'clock today instead of usual pick up time. Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure." Ricky agreed, then realizing he doesn't get off school till three thirty. He could probably just skip.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Then she hung up.

"Who was that?" Amy voice was muffled, seeing as her head was still in her arms.

"The nursery. They need us to pick John up at three today." Ricky explained, then began rubbing small circles on Amy's back. She let out a soft moan, followed by a shiver then went down her spine.

As they both began to slowly drift off into their own world, Ricky decided we would go and grab something to eat from the cafeteria.

"Be right back." Ricky stood and left Amy sitting alone. She shrugged and closed her eyes.

"Amy?" A familiar, soft, velvet voice asked. She lifted her head and fixed her hair.

"Hey, Ben."

"How have you been?" He awkwardly stood there.

Amy raised an eyebrow, absolutely baffled as to why Ben would decide to come and talk to her seeing as he hasn't for quite some time.

Ben actually decided to come and talk to Amy because he wasn't sure of his feelings for her. So maybe if he could be friends with her or just hang out, he could be more clear and sure about them.

"I've been great actually. Yourself?" Amy answered, feeling a sense of awkwardness.

"Great."

Amy just nodded. "Umm, do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Ben accepted, sitting down and making himself comfortable.

"So how's John?" Ben inquired while handing Amy half of his sandwich when he noticed her lack of food. Her smiled with absolutely dazzling and Ben's heart raced.

Amy smiled with gratitude and grabbed half the sandwich. "He's good. And thank-you."

Ben flashed his teeth wildly and took a bite. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Listen Amy, I really want us to be friends and I noticed we haven't even though we've already talked about… us… and I think we should be great friends. I still want to see John and yourself and still maintain a friendship with Ricky." Amy looked up at Ben through her lashes. "I just miss you Amy. Oh and of course John, too."

Amy blushed and wasn't sure what she could say. So she said what she was thinking. "I'd like that Ben. And I miss you too."

Suddenly, Ben's eyes went elsewhere then he gathered all of his things and stood. "Well I better go find Grace. Bye!"

Then he ran away.

Fast.

Amy turned around to find Ricky walking towards her at a fast pace, his face had many emotions but mostly he seemed bewildered and angry.

"Why were you flirting with Ben?" Ricky questioned as he set down his tray of processed food.

"I wasn't flirting with him…. I was talking."

"It sure looked like flirting to me."

"It wasn't."

"Fine."

Then they both sat in awkward silence.

* * *

As the day progressed, Ricky's attitude changed. He was more annoyed then anything. He tried to calm himself down but seeing Amy blushing and absentmindedly playing with her while talking to Ben, was still stuck in his mind. It's not that he hated Ben because he didn't. He'd classify him as a friend but Ricky always knew there would be feelings between Amy and Ben. It was a given. Ben was there for her in probably one of the hardest things in her life while he wasn't. He tried to be but he felt like it was more or less Ben's place to be comforting her when she was pregnant. It hurt him that he couldn't though.

He always regretted it to this day.

He wished he could have been there for her like he is there for her now. He would give anything. Now he knew he would just try extra hard to make her happy and lo-cherish her.

"Hi." Amy greeted Ricky as he walked towards his car at 3 o'clock.

"Hey." Ricky forced a smile though all he wanted to do was question her feelings for Ben.

_Oh god. I'm turning into that jealous boyfriend type. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. _Ricky thought.

They pulled up into the nursery and went inside, both excited to see John again.

"Hey, baby." Amy cooed while holding John in her arms, giving him a long hug. "I missed you." Amy sighed while kissing the top of his head. "Look, its daddy!" Amy pointed to Ricky.

John smiled and stretched out his arms, wanting his daddy. "Hey John." Ricky smiled and kissed his sons head.

"Thanks for letting us know." Amy thanked as they walked out.

The day care ladies noticed something off today.

Ricky and Amy obviously had something going on between them. They were tense and that tension didn't go unnoticed.

Ricky usually had his arm around Amy's waist and gave her a quick, peck on the lips.

Today was different.

They weren't even holding hands.

* * *

Ashley held the device in her hands, letting her finger tips dance over the screen, contemplating to call his cell-phone or not. She had been standing there for awhile and she needed to speak to him.

She's needed to speak with him since he left. But would he answer her calls all of a sudden after they only spoke once since he left?

It was worth a shot.

Ashley dialled the familiar number and put her phone against her ear, letting the rings echo through her ear drum. She waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Seven rings later and two ALMOST hang ups, Grant's voice was on the other line.

"Ash?"

"Hi." Ashley answered.

"I miss you." Grant whispered, his voice dry and raw.

"I've missed you too. Words cannot describe but now isn't the time for this. Why haven't you been calling me or answering my calls. Better yet, why didn't you tell me the real reason why you moved?"

As she awaited his answer, Grant sucked in a deep breath; unsure what to say.

"I'm waiting." Ashley announced, still hurt by his lack of honesty. She began to think he had hung up on her but then she heard him sigh.

"I care way too much about you, Ashley. When my mom became sick-which was actually quite some time ago-I was hurt. I was numb. Nothing. But as I began seeing you, I was better. Then, my mom was told she had over-came her cancer. So I was better and I had no reason to really say anything because, well, I don't really have a reason why I didn't tell you. But then she got sick again. It came back but I did my best to hide it… I really did. I was going to tell you again but then you started talking about taking the next step forward in our relationship and you seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin that by making you worry about my family all the time. Then, we started having a bit of financial problems but that didn't matter as much as my mom did. So my father got a job near a great hospital that is willing to help my mom. The hospital is great here and it will be great for her. Us. Ashley, please understand how much I love you. With all my heart. I promise I'll come back. I just didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I won't be gone long. I really have to go but I love you and I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

And after all the words were finished flowing out of his mouth, his sat on the bed and cried.

_He_ cried for his mother and her illness.

_He_ cried because he missed Ashley.

_He_ cried because he _hurt _Ashley by lying to her.

_He_ cried because he hasn't cried in awhile…

After she finished listening to the words flow out of his mouth and she processed them all, she sat on her floor, her back against the bed, and cried.

_She_ cried for Grant's mother.

_She_ cried because she missed Grant.

_She_ cried because he _lied_ to her.

_She_ cried because… she just _needed _to cry.

_She_ also cried because she never got to say she loves him back.

* * *

Ricky and Amy showed up at the school again to grab their homework that was in their lockers and a few forms that the band was given today.

"Do you want me to wait in here with John while you grab it?" Ricky asked as Amy unbuckled her seat-belt.

Amy gazed over at the school and she heard the high pitched ringing of the school bell outside. "Well, we can bring John inside. School's done now. We'll be quick too." Amy suggested.

"Alright." Ricky got out of the car and held John in his arms. This would be the first time they brought John inside the school for everyone to see him.

"Let's go." Amy smiled and reached for Ricky's free hand. He forced a smile back but became distracted when he saw Ben's gaze on the couple and John. He felt a growl in his chest and he put his arm around Amy's waist instead.

_Wow. I just went all cave-man on her. _Ricky thought as he shot daggers towards Ben but relaxed as Grace came up behind him and he gave her a deep kiss.

They both walked into the school, hearing the whispers and the 'awwwwwws' from people and continued on to their lockers. Everyone was starring but they didn't care.

They were proud of John.

They didn't regret it. He wasn't a mistake. He's their beautiful, wonderful son.

Why not show him off?

Soon enough they were out of the school and walking back towards their car.

"WOW! He's gotten so big now. He's just so adorable." Grace cooed as her and Ben walked in front of Ricky and Amy hand in hand.

"He sure is." Amy smiled as she admired her son. Ricky smiled too but he couldn't help but notice Ben wasn't smiling at John; he was smiling at Amy. Ricky coughed and Ben's eyes automatically went back to Grace. Ricky smirked with satisfaction and then shrugged.

_Why am I so jealous? I've never been like this before with a girl. Oh right. That's because Amy's different… real. _Ricky thought.

He turned his attention back to Ben and noticed he was starring at Grace with admiration. _Was Ben's affection today towards Amy really true or what is just in my head? Was I over-reacting and seeing things that weren't really there? _Ricky questioned himself.

"Well, we better get going. Bye Ben. Bye Grace." Amy waved off and pulled Ricky along. Ricky just nodded towards the other couple and continued inside the school.

Soon enough, they were walking out of the school with the forms for band.

"So what do they say?" Ricky inquired. He would look at his own but he was driving.

"For the last day of school, they want the band to put on a small show. Nothing major really." Amy explained.

"I might not get mine signed." Ricky sighed and continued driving.

"Why not?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Because exams are killing me. Plus, I've been skipping practice for work lately so yeah."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride home was silent and Amy couldn't help but notice Ricky's attitude change today. "Is there something wrong?" Amy turned to look at Ricky.

"No." Ricky spat.

"Yes there is. You've been acting… stand-offish… since lunch."

Ricky sighed and shook his head. "I just, haven't been feeling well I guess." He lied. He wish he didn't lie to her. He hated doing that. Ricky just felt stupid for feeling so jealous. He had never felt so jealous before.

"Well if you don't feel like coming over it's OK. You can go home and rest or something." Amy suggested, though she was crossing her fingers in hopes of him saying that he would still go over to her house.

"No. I'll come over for awhile. Will your parents will be back tomorrow or the day after that?" Ricky asked as he turned the corner to Amy's street.

"The day after."

"Oh."

"Oh?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious."

* * *

After feeding John and getting him ready for bed, Ricky sat down beside Amy on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close, obviously feeling bad about how he was acting today. Amy felt better because she felt close to him again. But she could tell something was bothering him.

But she wasn't going to ask because she needed him to tell her himself. She didn't want to pry it out of him. As Amy thought about it, Ricky seemed to hold off on the affection lately. Sure he would tell her how much he adores her and appreciates and likes her, but never did he mention the word _love. _He never really expressed where his emotions and feelings were. Where he thought they should be in their relationship. The suspense was driving Amy crazy. She needed to know if he loved her like she loved him.

She needed to know so maybe a small amount of affection would let her know where they stood.

"Ricky, I'm so glad I have you." Amy whispered against his chest. She kissed his torso, earning a small moan from Ricky.

"Me too."

That was all he said and Amy was hoping for a better answer.

"I couldn't ask for a better father for John." Amy kissed Ricky's jaw, causing Ricky's breathing to hitch.

"John couldn't have a better mother. You're perfect." Ricky gasped when he felt her lips brush against his. Amy smiled against his cheek then lightly kissed it.

"I better get to bed and you better get going." Amy shrugged as she pulled herself up. She still wanted Ricky to tell her what was bothering him.

"Good night, Amy." Ricky whispered as his light caressed her cheek with his finger tips.

"Good night, Ricky." Amy breathed. Ricky grabbed her palm and kissed it lightly. He looked up at her through his lashes and smirked. Amy melted.

With that, he walked out the door.

Amy stood there in the doorway, wishing that she was told how she was loved.

Because she loved him.

She just couldn't say it.

Not yet. Not until she knows he loves her.

She can't be hurt again.

* * *

Ben was driving home from Grace's house after supper with her family-which oddly isn't awkward- and a great make-out session with Grace in her room afterwards. He really, really likes Grace. She's amazing and funny. Totally down to earth and generous.

What else could he want?

Oh yeah. That's right. He wants to sort out what he still feels for Amy.

Even though he has said good-bye to her already in the "we're still friends and I'll still love you.. Just not that way" sense, he still couldn't let her go. He still felt strongly about her and he couldn't move forward with Grace and give her everything she deserves until he knows exactly how he feels about Amy.

He _needs_ to know.

When he pulled back into his beautiful home, he stayed in his car. He pulled out his cell-phone and dialled the same number he used to call twenty times a day.

_Her _number.

After a few rings, he was convinced she went to bed. Before he could hang up, her melodic voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Hi Amy. It's Ben."

"I know it's you Ben. Caller I.D." Amy laughed and Ben couldn't help but join in.

"Well, I was calling to ask if you wanted to go out for coffee with me tomorrow?" Amy's breathing stopped for a second. "Just as friends of course!" Ben added on.

Amy stood in her kitchen in silence and shock. She hadn't hung out or really talked to Ben since their "good-bye" and she wasn't sure it was good. But then again, they were just friends. She loves Ricky.

So no harm in going out with a friend who happens to be the guy you used to love and always will, just not like Ricky.

It couldn't change anything.

It wouldn't make Ricky jealous or upset. Right?

* * *

**Reviews are cool. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favourting and ... alerting? (We'll pretend thats a word) **

**XOXO,**


	16. It's Not Love If It Isn't Madness

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Formspring me! ****The link is on my profile as well as the links to my banners for my stories, check 'em out. **

**PS. WARNING! MINOR CUSSING WORDS COME OUT IN THIS CHAPTER, IT'S A CRAZY ONE! If you find it inappropriate, I suggest you either skip it or just ignore it was even there. If I was to not have any cussing, it would be rated K or K+ but it is T for teen. I'm sorry if anyone finds it offensive. **

**Ps. You will HATE me for this chapter. But I have a very good reason for this. **

* * *

_Previously on Life Goes On: _

_When Ben realizes he might still have feelings for Amy, he tries to sit with her at lunch and talk to her. An on looking Ricky then becomes jealous as the day proceeds. They become distant during the day and Amy notices something is wrong. When questioning Ricky about it, he denies anything is wrong. Ashley talked to Grant and figured out the true reasons why he left. At the end of the chapter, Ben asks Amy out for coffee which she accepts. You guys are in for a crazy, emotional chapter. Grab tissues and I'll go hide. _

* * *

"_When love is not madness, it is not love." ~Pedro Calderon de la Barca_

**Chapter 16. **

_Madness_

As Amy sobbed into her bed, gripping the sheets in between her fingers making her knuckles go white, she let more tears fall down her flushed cheeks. It was insanity. She regretted it all. Every touch, every moment shared and every ounce of trust she put into him.

All she felt was regret.

Pure disappointment.

Most of all; hurt.

Sadness.

What made it all worse, was the fact she did love him. A lot.

Maybe that's why it hurt so bad.

**%%**

He didn't mean to say those things.

His anger fuelled him.

He wanted to take all those harsh words back.

He wanted to apologize but he couldn't because he was still angry.

He was hurt by Amy's words.

As Ricky let anger spread through his body, he let out a deep growl. Replaying the events that took place tonight, made him loose it. Before he knew it; his fist came into contact with the wall, creating a throbbing pain in his wrist. He couldn't exactly feel it because he was numb. His whole body was numb. He let out a deep scream, showing his frustration.

Finally, after letting out a deep breath, he calmed down for a minute only to go back to the evenings events. He gritted his teeth together and then slammed his back forcefully against his wall. He looked around, closed his eyes and sighed; realizing he needed to calm down. He took in his surroundings- which was his bedroom- noticing the crack in the wall and the now sharp pains followed by the warm blood trickling down his knuckles. Ricky slid down the wall, feeling his eyes glass over with un-shed tears, his breathing becoming erratic, his body shaking . His pressed his knees up to his chest and let his head fall in his hands.

He was royally fucked.

But all he could think about was how he did this to himself.

* * *

_EARLIER THAT EVENING: _

The thunder boomed, and the lightening lit up the sky. Ricky and Amy drove towards Ricky's apartment through the rain that was pounding forcefully on the windows, making Amy nervous.

She wasn't a fan of thunderstorms. Especially driving in them.

They decided to go Ricky's apartment after dropping John off at Margret and Shakur's home for the evening. They claimed they wanted bonding time with their grandchild and Ricky and Amy couldn't refuse the offer. A few hours alone was something they wanted for awhile now.

To talk alone and be together rather in the surroundings of a nursery and school.

Before they knew it they were taking off their coats in Ricky's apartment, hair soaked and feet drenched from puddles. Amy shivered and Ricky walked straight to his room. He came out holding a black hoodie, which had warm fleece on the inside. Amy had seen him wear it before, it looked great on him. He threw it in her direction, and she caught it. She smiled warmly with gratitude. She shrugged off her jacket and pulled the sweater over her torso, inhaling Ricky's scent. Cologne and… Ricky. She bit her lip and tied her hair up with the elastic that was around her wrist.

"Are you hungry? We can order out if you want." Ricky offered as he fixed a hot cup of tea for Amy.

"I'm a little hungry but I can wait for awhile." Amy smiled.

They both sat on the couch in comfortable silence until Amy had to tell Ricky what was on her mind. She had wanted to tell Ricky this all day, but she couldn't find a right time to do so.

"Ben asked me out for coffee." She blurted out.

"What?" Ricky's eyes widened in shock.

"Ben called me last night and asked me out for coffee…"

"What? What did you say?" Ricky was annoyed more then anything by this.

"I said yes." Amy bit her bottom lip and looked down at her hand and began playing with her finger nails.

"Are you kidding me?" Ricky glared.

"Calm down, Ricky. It's just going to be a friend thing. He has Grace and I have you. No. Big. Deal." Amy rolled her eyes at Ricky's jealousy.

"Pfft. Friends. I see how he looks at you!"

"Really, Ricky? You're going to pull the whole jealousy thing? You barely tell me how you feel! You can't go around acting all upset because Ben asked me for coffee, you have no right! I can go have coffee with any friend as I please." Amy retorted.

"Is that why you've been upset with me lately? Because I won't say all lovey dovey things?" Ricky scoffed.

"Can we just stop it?"

"What do you want from me, Amy? To shower you with flowers and heart felt notes every day telling you that your eyes shine like a thousand bright stars? Well, that's not me. You know that." Ricky laughed out of nerves and anger.

"God Ricky! You get me so frustrated!" Amy screamed, running her fingers roughly through her hair.

"What do you want me to say, Amy?" Ricky yelled back, feeling his neck strain with frustration.

"You never tell me anything! Nothing heart felt what-so-ever! I'm always the one to take that step and sure, you say a few things once and awhile and yeah, they are nice but I have no clue where your heart is at! I have no clue where your feelings stand!"

"Is this because I don't tell you 'I love you' every god damn second? I'm. Not. BEN!" Ricky spoke through his teeth.

"I don't want you to be Ben! I don't want Ben, Ricky. I. Want. You. Not. Ben. Oh god, is this what you've been moody about? Me going out with Ben or thinking I still like Ben? Ricky, can you get it through your head that I want you!" Amy felt her eyes water but she didn't fight the now over flowing tears.

Minutes passed with silence filling there room. Suddenly, Ricky spoke up.

"Isn't me changing for you enough for you Amy? I'm not how I used to be and you know it and you changed me. You and John did. I'm not ready to tell you I am in love with you because I'm not sure I am! I'm not going to tell you I do, when really I do not mean it! I won't and I can't do that. Give me time and don't go after me complaining I don't tell you I love you because you aren't in love with me either, Amy."

Amy bit her lip and wiped away a tear that was now at the bottom of her jaw. "I appreciate you changing Ricky, it's amazing and it means a lot but sometimes it's not enough!" Amy screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Ricky stood still for a minute, taking in her words.

"Will I ever be enough?" He whispered. Amy just ignored his answer, feeling too hurt to reply.

Amy shrugged and then decided to answer out anger and hurt by the previous words spoken.

"I don't tell you my feelings because you'll get freaked out and run away and give up or something. Maybe even cheat on me." Amy gave Ricky attitude at the end, making sure he felt the sting of her words.

And he did.

"You obviously have no trust in me at all!" Ricky screamed, hurt my Amy's assumptions.

"You have no trust in me because you can't even trust me to go to out for coffee with Ben!"

"Pfft. Go out. You make it sounds like a date. Which was probably Ben's intention and who knows… maybe you wouldn't refuse him and his advances on this 'coffee date.'" Ricky spoke how Amy spoke to him with the same intention of Amy feeling the hurt of his words.

Which she did.

Amy let out an inner scream and ran her hands through her bangs. "I give up on us. I tried to make it work and I really hoped it would because I care too much about you to let you go. But obviously you seem to think we have nothing between us and you have no trust in me!" Amy spoke through her sobbing.

As much as that wasn't the truth, Amy still tried to convince herself that.

Because if there wasn't anything between them…this it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Fine. Forget about all of our feelings and the sensual, life changing, heart moving moments between us and everything. I don't give a fuck anymore." Ricky kicked the table, making Amy jump at the action, letting fear wash over her body.

Amy looked up at the ceiling, taking deep breaths in between the sobs that shook her body. "Bye Ricky."

With that, she grabbed her bag and ran through the butcher shop, walking out into the pouring rain towards Margret and Shakur's.

Hoping for a ride home, and her son.

Her only reason to get up in the morning tomorrow.

As her body began to become soaked with the rain and the salty tears, she wanted nothing more then to take it all back.

_End of flashback. _

* * *

_PRESENT: _

"Maybe we should go and check on her." Ashley suggested as she and Grant stood outside of Amy's door, listening to her cry.

Griffin had came over to talk to Ashley and they actually didn't fight. Ashley realized this wasn't Griffin's fault and she loved that he was here for her. She needed someone to talk to.

"Time is what she needs, Ashley."

* * *

George and Anne waited for someone to pick up the phone. They have been calling continuously for the last fifteen minutes and no answer.

Finally, Ashley picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" George said in relief.

"Sorry, I didn't hear the phone and Amy's… not in the mood for calls."

George raised an eyebrow. "Grouchy? Sleep deprived? Ricky troubles?"

Ashley knew she shouldn't tell her mom and dad before Amy but by the sounds of things, Amy wasn't leaving her bedroom any time soon.

"The last one."

"Oh god! What did he do?" George shrieked.

"They had a fight and I think they … umm, might have broken up." Ashley bit her lip.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. At all. She just went and dropped off John at Margret and Shakur's then within an hour or so, Margret dropped off Amy and John and Amy was crying. She put John in the nursery and he fell asleep, then she went to her room and hasn't left since."

"I'll hurt him. I'll break every bone in his body." George growled. He hated hearing that his daughter was like this and he hated knowing Ricky most likely did something to hurt her.

"Dad, just calm down. I'll try and talk to her. OK?"

"Fine Ash, call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow evening."

With that, Ashley hung up. She walked over to the living room and sat down beside Grant. "I should go talk to her."

"I think you should give her a bit of time, but if you feel like you should, then go do it. I think I'm going to head home anyways. The storm is getting a thousand times worse." Griffin stood up and went and put on his jacket. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Call me later." Griffin yelled behind him as he ran for cover from the downpour of rain in his car.

Ashley closed the door and walked upstairs. She first peeked in the nursery and noticed John was still fast asleep. Being with Margret and Shakur must have tired him out or he was just tired. Ashley continued down the hallway and stood in front of Amy's door, contemplating what to do. Finally, she just walked right in.

The sight before her was heart breaking. Amy was sitting cross legged on the bed, looking up at Ashley with puffy eyes and black, makeup smudged tear stains. Her hair was damp and so were her clothes. Her face was flushed and lacking colour. Ashley had never seen Amy this way before.

"Amy, are you alright?" Ashley whispered and inched closer to the bed.

"Do I look alright!" Amy screamed and then started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry this happened Amy. I'm sorry we haven't been close lately." Ashley apologized and went over to Amy.

She sat down on the bed in front of her sister. Amy looked at Ashley through her lashes and looked at her in silence. Finally, she broke down again.

Ashley pulled her sister into her lap and let her cry.

She didn't say anything.

She just smoothed back her hair and let her cry.

It was her way of telling her she was here for her. Always.

* * *

The next day, Ricky woke up on the couch. His head was throbbing and his wrist was in pain. He groaned and lifted his limp body off of the couch. His emotions were all over the place.

It felt surreal.

He was used to waking up to a text from Amy, telling him she couldn't wait to see him in an hour. He was also used to waking up to be excited to see her as well, and knowing that she was his girlfriend.

Today; she wasn't.

He didn't like it.

Actually, he hated it.

He was still angry though. Was he really not enough? Would he ever be enough? Was Amy unsure of their relationship this whole time? Did Amy actually think he didn't lov- care for her? Have no feelings for her?

No, he couldn't let this control him.

He was Ricky Underwood for Christ sake! He had to just bounce back. He knew all the girls would be flocking to him when they find out he's single again. Not that they didn't when he wasn't single; but he turned them down.

If only Amy knew that. He turned down girls who were willing to give him pleasure. With no strings attached.

But he would much rather be kissing Amy and knowing he would be doing the same thing tomorrow. With other girls, he felt nothing. With Amy, he felt a spark.

He wanted her to know that too.

He changed and he wished she could just know how much he really did and it was all for her and John.

Ricky shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair. He rose from the couch and walked to the bathroom. He ran the shower and let the steam fill the bathroom. He stripped down and then stepped in the shower, feeling his cold toes tingle from the sensation of the hot water. He let the water dribble down his shoulders and stream down his back, allowing his tense muscles to relax. He washed off the dry blood on his knuckles and that's when the reality of the situation kicked in.

_She was gone. _

_She wasn't his. _

He felt his eyes glass over and finally, the tears began falling down his face. He began to feel nauseas. He put his back against the shower wall and slowly slid down.

He put his head in his hands and continued to cry.

***%***

Amy was abruptly awoken by her alarm clock, singing loudly in her ear. She groaned and wiped away the drool and the dampness from the tear-soaked pillow. Her pillow seemed to feel like a sham-wow. It soaked up her sadness and tears. _Wow, totally cliché. _She thought and scoffed at herself. She got out of bed and walked into the nursery to find Ashley changing John into a fresh pair of clothes.

"Thanks for getting him ready, Ash." Amy's voice was raw.

"No problem. Go shower and I'll feed John."

"Thanks Ashley but you really don't need to do that."

"No, I do. You need a shower and to get washed up."

Amy gave a weak smile and then left to go shower. She went to her bedroom and went straight to her closet. She grabbed a red, cotton cardigan with a white tank top underneath with dark washed jeans. But then she didn't want to look good. She didn't need to look good when she felt so utterly upset.

She threw the cardigan and jeans back in her closet and grabbed a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt instead. She finally made it to the bathroom and was standing in the shower, letting the water wipe away salty tears and taking away the damp, cold feeling that was lingering on her skin. She sighed in contentment and put her head directly under the spray.

As she continued to wash her body, the reality began to soak in for her as well.

She wasn't Ricky's girlfriend anymore.

She was alone… but she had to stay strong for John.

She actually said those things last night… and she heard those things. They hurt and it hurt when she said them too.

Eventually, she just gave up.

Who was she kidding; she didn't want to go to school like this today. She wasn't about to go and face Ricky but she knew she had to go. Finals and exams were happening and there were only a few days left of school anyways.

She finally hopped out of the shower and wiped away the condensation on the mirror with a towel. She took in her appearance and gasped. Her eyes were puffy, and her skin was blotchy from the heat and her salty tears. She was an utter mess.

She hated this

She hated being weak all because of a guy. She hated feeling vulnerable and she hated crying.

Why was she hurting like this?

Oh yeah; It's because she loves him.

* * *

"Where's Amy, Ricky?" Adrian walked beside Ricky at a fast pace.

"I don't know." Ricky spat back harshly.

"I thought you would know seeing as how you are usually with her every morning. Is John sick? Is she sick? Or maybe she's just late. "

Ricky abruptly stopped and turned to face Adrian. "I don't know, Adrian! I have no clue! I haven't spoken to her since our fight yesterday and you think I want to be here? No. I want to stay home just like she did because I don't want to have to deal with nosey and annoying people like you!"

Adrian's jaw dropped. Was she just yelled at, called annoying and nosey? Oh yes, she was.

Before Ricky could say anything, he felt the brunettes, freshly manicured hand come into contact with his cheek, followed by a stinging sensation. He raised his hand and touched his now reddened cheek.

"I won't be talked to like that." Adrian said sternly. Ricky, instantly regretted taking his mood out on Adrian.

"I'm sorry for taking it out on you. It's just… things were said last night and I don't want to be here. I just came to get my exams done and go." Ricky's voice cracked talking about it.

"Wow, you are really broken up over this aren't you?" Adrian spoke softly.

"Yeah."

Adrian grabbed his arm and led him into an empty classroom. Ricky was confused and not sure he should be here, with Adrian, at this moment and in an empty classroom.

"Listen Ricky, I know you aren't the type to worry about girls and date them for long periods of time. I know you aren't the type to be totally hurt over a girl and show emotion and affection towards her. I can see that Amy's different though."

"She is. I hope you know Adrian I was broken up over you too." Ricky confessed.

"But not as much as you are for Amy and you know it."

Ricky nodded.

"Have you told her how you truly, truly feel for her?" Adrian raised an eyebrow and looked at Ricky.

"I've told her how much I like her and I've said many affectionate things to her." Ricky explained. He began to play with his fingers.

"I can see what you're doing, Ricky. You are putting up a barrier and you aren't saying how you truly feel because you are afraid to get hurt." Adrian whispered.

Ricky's head shot up. Just as he was about to say something, the bell rang, signalling class was going to start. Adrian put her purse on her should and walked for the door.

"You know I'm right." Adrian said over her shoulder and walked out.

She was right, and Ricky knew that.

* * *

Amy and Ashley walked through the halls of Grant High, knowing they were late. The hallways were practically deserted. Luckily, they were only a couple minutes late and they scurried to the front desk.

"Hi Miss. Bink, may we both have a late slip?" Amy spoke in her sweetest voice.

"Why were you late?" The counsellor inquired.

"I had to drop my son off at the nursery and I woke up late and she was late because I drive her." Amy explained.

"Alright."

With that, the girls were given their late slips and headed to their first class.

The day passed in a blur for Amy. She avoided Ricky at all costs and she hadn't seen him all day. That was until lunch time that is. She noticed him sitting at a table with his head in his arms, with a tray of food in front of him, untouched. Amy's heart skipped a beat but she refused to go and talk to him. She continued through the crowded lunch area and ran to the parking lot. She decided sitting in her car, while sipping on a bottle of water was better then facing the person who you love who happened to smash your heart into a million pieces the previous night.

Yeah, sobbing in your car was way better.

* * *

Ricky put his coat on the hanger, and his keys on the coffee table of his apartment when he got home after school. He explained to Bunny what was happening and all she did was shake her head and let him have the day off. Ricky was surprised of course when she didn't have any advice for him. When he brought that up, all she said was "You have to figure this out for yourself."

Which was true of course, but a little guidance wouldn't do any harm either.

Ricky went to the fridge and grabbed left over pizza. Cold pizza was always better.

_Oh god, I'm like a girl who's sitting on his couch eating cold pizza after a break-up. _Ricky thought and shook his head. He sat on the couch and began eating.

After two bites, he couldn't eat it anymore. He had no apatite whatsoever. He pushed away the pizza box, and put his head in his hands.

As he let thoughts of Amy consume him, he realized he missed her. He missed kissing her and hugging her and knowing she would be there. He missed seeing her smile and eating with her at lunch and then playfully arguing about whether a tomato should be classified as a fruit or vegetable. He missed holding her hand down the halls and talking about John. He missed John but he couldn't go over there now. Then there was a voice in the back of his head telling him to go there just because he could see Amy.

Amy.

Ricky looked over to the table beside the couch and grabbed the silver framed picture of himself, Amy and John. He stared at their smiles and how Ricky had his arm wrapped around her waist. He couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, hilarious, wonderful, charismatic, talented, amazing and strong girl in front of him.

That's when he realized it.

He knew why this hurt so much.

He knew why he misses her right after she walks out of the door and he just spent hours with him.

He knew why he cared about her and John more then anything else in the world.

He knew why he felt a spark when he kissed her and he held her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

He knew why he changed for her.

He knew why she was _worth _changing for.

He was head over heals in love with Amy Juerguns.

* * *

**Alright, so there you go. I wanted to end it about two thousand words ago but I couldn't stop. I meant to end it with them still hurting but I couldn't stop it there. I HAD to keep writing. So here we are. **

**I hope you guys know why I made them have a fight. Why I made them be apart. They need time to think things through and see… you guys may hate me because of this chapter but look! Ricky has sorted through the mess of emotions he has! Now; it's for them to figure everything out. Can their fight and harsh words be forgiven or do they need more space and time? We'll see. **

**You guys never fail to impress me with your kind words and your story alerts, fave alerts and author alerts and faves! Absolutely outstanding. Love you guys! **

**OX.**


	17. I just want her back

____

**Hey everyone! I cannot apologize enough for the wait I have put on you guys. What with school starting, shopping and getting in my fill of summer, I have put you guys on the backburner. I am sorry! :( To make it up to you though, I wrote this chapter the best I could. Well, remember to FormSpring me and check out my banners on my profile, all links should be found there! I would also like to take this time to point out that you guys are AMAZING. That was probably the most reviews for a chapter I have ever gotten. I was blown away. I love you guys! **

**Thank you to my absolutely amazing, wonderful, intelligant beta BetweenTheTeesXx. (check out her stories, shes awseome) who helped me with this chapter. I cannot begin to even express my gratitude.**

Chapter 17.

xxx

xx

x.

For the first time in awhile, he smiled. He truly, truly smiled. It was genuine and pure. It was… love. He was in love.

He never thought he'd be saying this, but Ricky Underwood was totally and completely in love with Amy Juergens. Remembering that Amy was mad at him, he frowned, because they were over and he didn't know if they could fix it. He hoped they could and surely wanted them to, but saying is different than doing.

He paced up and down the room, running his fingers through his hair and smiling. He knew for a fact that he was in love, and he couldn't believe it. He knew this because his palms got sweaty whenever he would go to see Amy, which wasn't normal for Ricky. His head spun and his heart raced when they kissed. When someone even so much as mumbled Amy's name, he lit up.

He even swore he had Amy radar. He could feel it whenever she was close, and when she was mad at him, he couldn't help but smile because she was so cute when she got angry. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes narrowed; she chewed her lip and she crossed her arms.

He never noticed traits like these in other girls. They were simply there for sexual pleasure, which he hadn't had any of in forever. He thought he would crack from going this long but in all honesty, he felt like he could endure it. He got an indescribable amount of satisfaction and pleasure by only kissing Amy.

Oh God, he could just kiss her all day.

While we are on the subject of Amy, he missed her. He felt like she was hours away and he hadn't seen her in years. He felt so distant from her today.  
Ricky was turning into a love sick teenager who cared for his son and his lovely girlfriend, who he could now picture as his wife. He pictured waiting at the end of the isle for her while she clutched her dad's arm. He pictured them dancing at the reception, smiling and crying tears of happiness as he whispered to her it would be okay. He would endure the numbness of his fingers because she was breaking them with her death grip as she gave birth to their new born. He imagined sitting in a rocking chair beside her, holding their grandchildren while they held each others hand.

She really did change me, Ricky thought.

But how was he going to fix this? He didn't know. He wanted to change things, and he needed to talk to her. Where was he going to fix his problems and who was the only one who would tell him what he needed to hear?

…Bunny.

He grabbed his sweater and trampled into the butcher shop, his eyes searching the store. "Bunny?"

"Yes?" Bunny's manly voice yelled from behind the counter. She looked up a few seconds later and cocked her head to the side. "Why are you here? Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah it is. I just need to talk to you."

Worry creased her brow and her hands went up in surrender. "Whatever it is, or whatever you heard, I didn't do it."

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not about you. I just need to talk to you for a minute."

"Well if it isn't about me, then it's about you and Amy. You seem depressed and you look like hell. But make it quick, I don't have all day."

Ricky leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. "I love Amy."

Bunny laughed. "I already knew that."

"Huh?"

"You think that you didn't look in love? Ricky, you haven't had a random girl go through here in almost two months. You smile and laugh genuinely and all you talk about is Amy."

Ricky smirked and shrugged. "It was that obvious?"

"More so than you think. I think it took you longer to figure out than it took me to figure out."

Ricky paused for a minute and sighed. "I really screwed up."

"Well, you want her back and want to make things right again, right?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Then make it right. Talk to her."

"I can't just go to her house, knock on the door, say I'm sorry and then kiss the living hell out of her. As much as I want to do that, I can't because that's not solving our problems."

Bunny scoffed. "What problems!"

"The ones that broke us up." Ricky ran his fingers through his brown locks.

"What exactly did she say?"

"She said she doesn't know where I stand in the relationship and where my feelings are. Also about how I never tell her how I feel and more of that shit. I was upset because she was going on a date with Ben." Ricky became furious all over again.

"Ricky, you were jealous. Though there is nothing to be jealous of because she obviously loves you. Listen, you should send her flowers and then leave a note saying you're sorry and you need to talk or something. Get her to meet you somewhere. It'll be good, whether or not it works out for you. You need to talk to her. Not just for you or for Amy, but also for your son."

Ricky looked up at Bunny and smiled. "Thanks, Bunny." He wrapped his arms around her and she raised an eyebrow. Finally, she returned the gesture and then pushed him off.

"I gotta get back to work. Now go fix things with your woman."

Ricky smirked and ran out to the car.

* * *

Today was muggy and hot, and you could tell Summer was right around the corner – which it was. Tomorrow was the last day of school and Amy couldn't wait.

As she sat on the bed beside John, folding their laundry, she hummed soft tunes that were obviously comforting to John. Hearing the sound of his mother's voice made him smile.

She checked her phone and noticed Ben texted her back, saying 'it's alright'. She had told him earlier she wasn't going to coffee with him and she didn't want to talk about it. She knew he was a little upset but she didn't care. She seemed to feel a smidgen of anger towards him, knowing he started this but in reality, it was nowhere near his fault.

As she folded a pair of John's cotton shorts, she heard a faint knock on the door downstairs.

"Amy, there's someone at the door for you," George called from upstairs and then went into the kitchen. Amy raised an eyebrow and scooped John into her arms.

She walked down the stairs and immediately met the gaze of a scrawny, Asian teenage boy. He looked no older than fifteen, and he was holding a large bouquet of flowers and a card. Amy walked over to the door.

"Amy Juergens?" The boy had a deep, manly voice. Amy nodded. "Well, these are for you."

He handed her the large bouquet, which consisted of an array of colorful flowers. There were tiger lilies and purple tulips, red and pink roses, and orange and yellow daisies. Amy blushed and then sniffed them, inhaling their scent.

The boy coughed, taking Amy out of her daze and she signed the order, letting the boy leave.

"Who could these possibly be from?" Amy cooed to John. She walked over to the living room and set him down so she could read the card.

_We need to talk…_

_P.S. I miss you._

_R._

Amy bit her lip and brought the flowers to the kitchen to put in a vase of water. As she shuffled through the cupboard to find an appropriate vase, she thought about talking to Ricky.

Did she even want to talk to him right now? She wasn't sure.

She knew the things she said were horrid, and she was embarrassed. She regretted them, but on the other hand, his words hurt and she was glad she got her point across by saying what she did.

Although as much as she wanted to be mad at him right now, she couldn't be. He wasn't the one who accepted to go on a coffee date with his ex, but he did hurt her feelings though and she felt like she wasn't trusted.

A long lasting, healthy relationship needs trust and she wasn't exactly sure they had any between them. Of course to an extent they did, because she wouldn't be with him if she believed he would sleep with any other girl. He wouldn't be with her if he didn't believe she would go back to Ben any chance she got.

Thinking about it, they did trust each other on some level. Of course, there was a small lack of trust, but in the end she knew they could trust each where it really counted.

They both were hurt in the past and they didn't want to go through that again. They both has insecurities and could be jealous, but Amy just gave Ricky an excuse to show his jealousy.

She needed to talk to him. She had to know where they now stood and judging from the card he obviously had something to tell her.

Amy reached in the pocket of her denim shorts and pulled out her cell phone. She looked through her contacts and found Ricky's number.

Hesitating, she brought her hands to the keyboard and texted: **When and where?**

Her cell phone buzzed almost instantly. **The park bench 8:30**.

She smiled and typed a fast reply. **Oh and Ricky, thanks for the flowers.**

* * *

Ricky received Amy's reply and smiled widely; she agreed to see him. Racking his brain, he thought over a game plan so he would know what he was going to say and how. He shook his head but continued to look in the mirror.

"Amy, I'm sorry," he rehearsed, looking at his reflection. "I was a stupid jackass for saying those things and I'm a prick for letting you walk out. We should work things out. Why? Because, uh, I fucking love you?" Ricky spoke sarcastically, beginning to get frustrated. He had been at this for a good hour. Either way, he would talk to her; he needed to tell her.

Ricky sighed and walked to the living room. He paced around for awhile, debating on how to start it. He didn't want things to be awkward when they talked, he wanted to get to the point.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ben getting out of his car and walking into the butcher shop. Ricky bit his lip and then rushed downstairs.

"Ben!" Ricky spoke in his direction.

Ben's head snapped towards Ricky and oddly he felt a bit nervous and uneasy. "Hey, Ricky."

"Let's cut to the chase, Ben. Why'd you ask Amy out?"

Ben looked around the room, avoiding eye contact. "I asked her out to coffee as a friend. To catch up."

"The hell you asked her out as a friend."

"I have a girlfriend, Ricky," Ben snapped. "Multiple girls isn't my style."

Ricky laughed. "That's rich! Didn't you do what's her face," Ricky snapped his fingers, "Maria! The same time you were in a relationship with Amy."

Ben scowled. "Why is it you really wanted to talk to me, Ricky? 'Cause I'm sure it wasn't to talk about my mistakes."

"Nope. I wanted to confront you about why you asked out Amy. I know you have Grace, but I know you still like Amy."

Ricky inched closer to Ben, making Ben frown.

"Just as friends."

"Friends my ass, Boykewich. I know you still love her or whatever it is you feel for her. If you don't tell me the truth, help me God I will kick your ass."

"Okay, you know what? Fine. I still feel something for Amy. I only asked her out because I needed to see if it was as strong as what I feel for Grace, okay? I can't move on to the next level with Grace if my heart isn't totally with her."

Ricky backed away. "Stay away from Amy. She's my son's mother and I love her. You have nothing to do with her. Alright?"

With that, he walked away from a wide-eyed Ben and gawking customers.

* * *

"Can you please watch John for an hour or so later tonight?" Amy asked her sister.

"What are you doing that's so important?"

Amy frowned. "I'm going to talk to Ricky for a while. We need to sort things out."

Ashley scoffed. "Ricky."

"Ashley?" Amy pleaded.

"Fine. Mom and Dad called earlier. They said they should be home by eight tonight." Ashley continued writing in her notebook.

"Thanks, Ash. Oh and if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Amy spoke before she walked out.

"Same goes for you."

They both smiled.

Amy walked into her bedroom and went through the closet, deciding on an outfit to wear to talk to Ricky. She didn't exactly want to look pretty for him, but she just needed an outfit that didn't have food and baby spit on it.

She decided on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a teal tank top. She put on the outfit and through her hair in a ponytail and put John into his pyjamas

After reading for awhile and tidying up her room, she heard the front door open.

"Kids! We're home!"

Amy smiled, grabbed John and ran downstairs. Her dad was standing at the front door with his arms wrapped around Ashley while Anne was standing behind them, holding Robbie and her suitcase.

Amy hugged her mom and when he reached her dad, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

Amy looked down and nodded. "I'm going to see him tonight. To talk."

George raised an eyebrow. "Even after he hurt you like that?"

"I hurt him too…," Amy confessed.

"Well, I guess it's for the best. If he says anything to you though and if he hurts you again, I will gladly break him." George smiled.

"I know you would, Dad."

After putting away their suitcases, George and Anne called the girls into the living room.

"We have a confession and an announcement to make." George sat down on the couch and held Anne's hand.

Amy and Ashley took a seat and looked at their parents questioningly.

"We weren't actually at Mimzy's this week," Anne confessed.

Amy's eyes went wide and Ashley scoffed. "I figured so."

"How'd you know?" George asked.

"I heard waves and Mom asking if you wanted to go out for a lovely dinner one time you called this week. If you were at Mimzy's, you wouldn't hear waves or going out to dinner," Ashley explained.

"Wait, where were you then?" Amy inquired.

"We were on a vacation get-away. We didn't include you because you had school and your father and I needed time alone. We are so sorry we lied," Anne explained.

Ashley rolled her eyes and Amy huffed. "What's the announcement?"

"Well," Anne and George smiled at each other, "we are getting married this summer!"

Ashley and Amy's jaw dropped. "Wow, that's great," Ashley remarked. She got up and hugged her parents. Amy squealed and got up as well, wrapping her arms around Anne and George.

"Finally, we can be a family again," Amy said.

George smiled. "We always were."

* * *

Ben was standing in Grace's room, playing with his thumbs, waiting for Grace to bring up the sodas. He said he needed to talk to her and her offering soda and sitting in her room was making it so much harder.

Finally, she walked in with a wide smile and carrying two sodas with ice.

"Thanks." Ben smiled warmly.

"Anything for you." Grace winked.

Ben laughed and took a long, heavy sigh. "We really need to talk, Grace."

Grace raised an eyebrow and sat down beside him. "About?"

"I have a tiny confession to make and I'm not sure how you will feel about it."

Grace automatically stood up. "Oh, God. You didn't cheat on me, did you?" The look on her face was pure disgust.

"No!" Ben abruptly rose off the bed.

"Why'd you ask her out for coffee?" Grace wondered.

"Well, I needed to know how I felt about her still to take the next step forward with you." Ben looked down at his feet. Grace just stood there stunned. She had no clue what to say.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that either," Grace confessed and resumed her seat on the bed.

Ben shrugged and sat down beside her, pulling Grace into his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Ben whispered sincerely, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After a long pause, Grace finally spoke. "Do you still love her?"

Those words rang in his head and he didn't know how to answer. He just knew that all he could think about was the girl he was holding in his arms and how he felt all too terrible about possibly hurting her. He wanted to make it better and make her happy.

He wanted for her to have everything she deserved.

He wanted to be the one to give her that.

"I will always love her, but I love you, Grace Bowman, and I'm ready to move forward with you."

She smiled, because that was all she needed to hear.

* * *

The sun was setting. A light pink and orange flooded the sky and fluffy, white clouds appeared in scattered places. Amy drove towards the park which was now practically deserted, minus the occasional old couple or family. She parked her car and walked towards their bench.

It was theirs because they would always bring John there. They would sit there and talk, hold hands and watch John pull grass out of the earth. That's how it became their bench.

She walked down the gravel path, anxiously biting her lip. Finally, she saw him.

He was sitting down, his head tilted down toward the ground and his hand twisted in his pockets. Amy took a deep breath and continued towards the bench.

As soon as he heard her approaching, he stood and eyed her up and down. Instantly, he felt warm inside. When they made eye contact, he stopped thinking and everything he rehearsed in the mirror was thrown away.

"Hi," Ricky murmured.

"Hi," Amy whispered.

They continued to look at each other in silence until finally, Ricky cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Amy bit her lip and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the cool air begin to hit her bare arms. "I'm sorry too," she faintly whispered.

Ricky noticed the goose bumps on Amy's arm, so he shrugged out of his leather jacket and passed it to her. She eyed it for a minute, debating whether to take it.

Finally, she grabbed it and put it on, inhaling the smell that was totally Ricky Underwood and loving the warmth.

"What I said, Amy, was wrong—" Ricky began.

"No," she cut him off," I said some things I shouldn't have and I didn't exactly mean them."

"I'm pretty sure you meant some of them, Amy, because you wouldn't have said them but I don't care about that."

Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Walk with me?" Ricky offered.

She nodded and walked towards him, wishing she could grab his hand. He also wanted to grab her hand as well, they both didn't make the move though.

After walking in silence, he had to speak to her. "Amy, I miss you. A lot."

Amy looked up at him and ran her fingers through her pony tail. "I miss you too."

Ricky smirked Amy's favourite smirk.

Yeah, it was her favourite smirk. He looked sexy doing it and she loved it because only he could pull it off. She wanted to jump on him right then and there, but she wasn't going to because they weren't together and they needed to talk. She didn't want to be that couple who fought, broke up and then kissed and made up while ignoring their problems. They wouldn't fix themselves.

"What we both said was wrong and if I could take it all back, I would. I was jealous and scared you would just run off to Ben or something. I should have trusted you more."

"I don't think trust is our issue in our relationship, Ricky."

Ricky was stunned, but seeing as how she was nervous, he was glad she took that step. He was just confused. "What?"

"We both said we didn't trust each other the other night. I actually don't believe that."

Ricky shrugged. "Why do you think this?"

Amy looked him straight in the eye. "We have both been hurt before. We have insecurities."

Ricky knew she was right. "You are right. I have been hurt before and it's been too many times to count. My parents have hurt me, Adrian has hurt me, friends have hurt me and girls have hurt me. I can't just…give my heart to anyone, Amy."

Amy felt her eyes about to fill with tears. "I understand."

Ricky smiled and lifted up Amy's chin, and whispered the words, "Which is why I'm giving my heart to you, Amy Juergens. I'm in love with you. It just took me awhile to figure out. Now that I know this, I can't deny it anymore. I can't pretend I don't and then decide to tell you once you're gone."

Amy didn't know how to respond so she smiled, and jumped in his arms. She held him tightly, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him deeply. After she needed a breath, she slid her fingertips down his cheek and whispered against his lips, "I love you too."

After standing in the middle of the park kissing and hugging, Amy finally stood back on the ground. "I know people have left you and hurt you before, Ricky, but I won't be one of them."

_

* * *

_

Ashley felt the plush towel between her fingers and she dried her hands. She just finished bathing John and now she was getting him ready for bed. She carried him to the nursery and got him dressed. She read him a story and played with his hair until he fell asleep.

After she was done with John, she headed downstairs to work on some homework. Before she could even get anywhere near her history text book, her cell phone beeped. Grant's number and face appeared on the screen and Ashley opened the phone.

I'm outside

* * *

_End of chapter. _

_Leave some love! Remember, reviewers get a teaser for next chapter! :) _

_Till next time,_

_-Meghan. OXOX._


	18. Sealing Promises Part 1

Hey readers! There will be a final chapter (not this chapter) and an epilogue left in this story. I feel like I can go no further, and this story should end at 20 chapters (this being chapter 18). Trust me; they will be great final chapters. Well, thank you guys for the awesome reviews last chapter, you guys never fail to amaze me. I still can't get over how a writer such as myself, has this awesome of readers. I love you guys!

_**Thanks to my amazing beta, you are awesome. : )**_

_Chapter 18 Part 1_

_Xxx_

After she was done with John, she headed downstairs to work on some homework. Before she could even get anywhere near her history text book, her cell phone beeped, Grant's number and face appearing on the screen. Ashley opened the phone.

_I'm outside…_

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

It's 9:30 at night, on a school night. He came all this way for me? Ashley thought. Millions of questions were bogging her mind. Why was he here? Why did he care now? Does he have to tell her something?

She flipped her phone shut and ran through the house, not stopping until she reached the door and hastily stepped outside. Sure enough, he was standing in front of his car dangling his keys. She ran across the lawn, forgetting the fact she had no shoes on and ran to the car.

"You're crazy!" Ashley screamed to Grant. "You came all this way, just for me?"

"Of course I did. We need to talk." Ashley frowned. "I also missed you," Grant added.

Ashley at a loss for words, they stood there for a short amount of time in awkward silence. Finally, she asked the obvious question that she had been wondering for a while. "Why did you lie to me?"

Grant shrugged and ran his shaking fingers through his hair. "I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry I even lied in the first place, it was wrong."

"Now you realize this?" Ashley's voice was bitter, but Grant couldn't blame her.

"I don't think I can say sorry enough, Ashley."

Ashley didn't know what to think. She was hurt, but she wanted nothing more than to let Grant hold her. She'd missed him beyond belief, but she was resentful for what she had gone through. Not that it was his fault he had to move, but he had no reason to lie to her. She was so confused.

So she did what she had wanted to do for a while now. She raised her hand and smacked him against his left cheek. Wincing, he touched the stinging spot on his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that."

"I was really, really hurt, you know," Ashley began. "I was nothing when you left. You took my virginity, and then lied to me about why you left. It's aggravating how much I missed you, because I should be mad."

Grant took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Ashley, basking in the warmth and the contact he craved since he left her. The absence was everywhere for him when he moved. He would listen to her answering machine late at night to hear her voice, and when he would dream of her, he would become frustrated when he realized it was just a dream and she wasn't actually beside him.

"I tried to call you every night to tell you the truth or just to hear your voice but I was mad at myself. I literally can't give you an excuse as to why I lied. I just didn't want you to worry. Is there any way you could possibly forgive me?" Grant pleaded. He truly felt bad as to what he put Ashley through and he wished he could change it.

"I can forgive, but I'm not sure I can forget. I'll move past it, but I won't forget it," Ashley told him the truth.

"I can live with that," Grant spoke honestly.

* * *

After standing in the middle of the park kissing and hugging, Amy finally stood back on the ground. "I know people have left you and hurt you before, Ricky, but I won't be one of them.

Hearing those words escape her mouth made Ricky melt. He had never been told that before, and to hear that truly made him feel good. He was past feeling scared about being hurt, and he trusted Amy to not do that. He loved her, she loved him and all they could do was move forward.

"I'm sorry, Amy," Ricky said again.

"I'm sorry too but let's grow from it. Let's move on." Amy ran her fingers tips across his cheek.

Ricky cupped her face in her hands, placing a feather light kiss on her lips. "I'm not perfect, Amy. I will probably screw up or say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing, but I'm trying. I'm new to this 'love' thing and to be perfectly honest, it scares the hell outta me; but I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I want you to be happy, I want John to be happy, and I'm happy when I'm with you."

Amy blushed, then the reality of his words set in.

She couldn't help but smile widely. "That was probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"I wish it could have been better, but like I said, I'm new to this." Ricky chuckled.

Amy chuckled too, and then became serious again. "So you really want this?"

"Want what?"

"To have a serious relationship with me," Amy whispered.

Ricky nodded. "Yeah."

"Wow." Amy grinned, suddenly bursting into a rash of giggles.

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because I cannot believe you just said that. I thought I lost you and now here I am, totally happy." Amy smiled and Ricky placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

He loved seeing her smile, so he decided to do something he hadn't really done before, but he knew it would make her smile.

"Do you want to do on a date with me, Amy Juerguns?" Ricky asked out of nowhere. Amy was taken aback by the question, because she definitely wasn't expecting it.

"Really? I thought Ricky Underwood doesn't do dates," she said in a teasing, yet loving tone.

"Ricky Underwood also doesn't do love. But what can I say, you changed me Amy." Ricky smirked.

"So you assumed we were going to be alright, so you set up a date?" Amy asked.

"Actually, I just made a rash decision. But what do you say?"

Amy looked down at the ground and smiled to herself. "Yes."

Her heart was doing the happy dance.

* * *

"I will always love her, but I love you, Grace Bowman, and I'm ready to move forward with you."

She smiled. That was all she needed to hear.

"I love you too, Ben."

"I'm so happy right now," Ben confessed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around. She giggled and screamed for him to put her down, but he didn't. Finally, he stopped spinning and kissed her. Hard.

He held her close, feeling the curves on her body against hers. He moaned in her mouth but she pushed him away.

"I'm not ready, Ben. Not yet. I want a date first."

"A date?"

"Yeah. It's what couple do," Grace joked playfully.

"Of course I'll take you on a date. Anything special you would like for the evening?" Ben asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

"Nope, I just want you, me and picnic." Grace put simply. She didn't want him to get a helicopter and fly them around as they ate crab and then went to enjoy a Broadway show, because knowing Ben, he would.

She wanted something simple yet romantic, and she knew if she told him that, he would probably follow through.

"A picnic it is," Ben agreed with a peck on her lips to seal the deal.

* * *

Adrian sat on her dimly lit room, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. She had been distracted all evening, thinking about how to tell Max she didn't want a relationship (other than friendship) with him.

She couldn't see him as anything more than friends, and she wouldn't lead him on. She decided she should be single for a while. She could focus more on her friendships and school work and live for herself rather than a boyfriend. This was finally about herself, not about Max. She knew he would be hurt when she told him, but it was better to tell him now rather than later.

She picked up her cell phone, and let her fingers dance around the keys to call the now familiar number. It rang three times before she finally heard his voice come through on the other line.

"Hey."

Adrian hesitated. "Hey."

"Is everything alright?" Max asked.

"Well, no. Do you think you can come over for a few minutes?" Adrian asked reluctantly.

Max was full of questions and concern, but he would wait until he could talk to her. "Yeah, sure."

A little while later, Adrian was standing on her front porch in the crisp night, running her arms and waiting for Max's car to pull up. She was nervous to tell him; she had no idea how to even start it, clueless of how he would react. She didn't want him to be resentful; she wanted him to be her friend. He might be hurt at first, but she really hoped he would come around. She needed someone like Max in her life. He was comforting and strong, but not her type. She just wanted a friend, not a fuck-buddy or boyfriend. A genuine friend of the opposite gender.

The bright headlights of a car traversed down the car until parking in front of her house, Max stepping out. The closer he got, the more Adrian was wondering if waiting so long to tell him was the right choice.

"So what's up?" Max asked as he walked up the porch steps.

"We really need to talk." Adrian looked up at him through her lashes nervously.

"About?"

"Us," she whispered.

"What about us, Adrian?"

Adrian bit her lip, took a deep breath and looked Max in the eye. "I like you, Max. You were there for me when no one else was, but I think we should just be friends."

Max's heart dropped for a moment, and a wave of anger swept through him. She hurt him, again. "Wow," he spat angrily. "I can't believe you're doing this again. But I guess I was stupid for believing there was a chance between you and me, especially after it was clear before that you didn't love me."

"I'm sorry, Max. I don't want to be corny and say 'it isn't you, it's me' but it truly is me. I don't want a boyfriend, I need a friend."

Max laughed bitterly. "So you lead me on?"

Adrian looked down at her feet and swallowed down the shame she felt. She didn't intentionally lead him on. She liked the attention he gave her. She liked how he listened to her and comforted her, but she didn't want him to do it in a romantic way; she wanted him to just do it without any expectations. But she knew that was asking a lot.

"I didn't mean to lead you on. Please, Max. I need someone like you in my life, but not romantically."

Max was bitter, but he knew what she meant. "I knew you didn't want me that way," he confessed.

Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"I knew I was taking a chance - a risk, if you will. I hoped it would work out, but that was furthest from reality I guess I shouldn't be shocked, but I can't help but feel a little hurt." Max spoke softly now.

Adrian swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back the tears that threatened to spill over. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I know it's asking a lot, but will you still be my friend?" Adrian murmured.

"Friends," Max agreed.

He wrapped his arms around her cold, curvaceous frame and held her close. Adrian and Max knew there was nothing romantic about this hug, but it was sealing their deal of friendship.

* * *

Ricky sat in his apartment that night, with the largest grin plastered on his face. His fingers were trembling and he had the urge to dance around his apartment in his underwear, singing. Yeah, that's how happy Amy made him.

After talking to her –yes, it was nerve wracking at first, but it was worth it –he kissed her goodnight and promised to come by the Juergens' household in the morning.

After a long shower and a quick tidy of the apartment, he knew he needed a good night sleep. He crawled beneath the covers, putting his hands behind his head.

Just as he began to doze off, realization hit him: he still had to plan his date with Amy tomorrow night.

Tomorrow was the last day of school, and he was definitely going, so he needed to figure out what to plan for the evening now. He wasn't exactly sure what to do. He was Ricky Underwood, he didn't plan dates. He hadn't done this before, but he knew it needed to be special. Not only was it for the girl he loved, but it was also a celebration for a new beginning and the end to another school year.

_God, I'm so sappy now. Snap out of it, Ricky, _he thought to himself, but then he chuckled.

He thought back to everything Amy had ever told him. He remembered her telling him she loved Italian, and walks on the beach.

Could he take her for a walk on the beach and eat take out Italian on the beach? No. Not that.

He continued to think until it finally came to him.

He was going to bring her to the best Italian place in town, and walk down the beach, then set up a blanket to watch the stars. He also remembered her saying how she always wanted to gaze at stars, but the city lights were too bright. What better place to do that then the beach?

He smiled to himself triumphantly and grabbed the phone book, sifting through it for the restaurant's number, and a soft blanket.

* * *

"No, George. I want it to be in a garden. A large garden and have flowers and our family and friends surrounding us," Anne argued.

"I thought we were going for the large church wedding?" George whined.

"No. I want a garden wedding. I've dreamed of it since I was a little girl." Anne stuck out her bottom lip and played with the edge of the wedding brochure.

With a sigh, George shrugged. "Fine, but only because it makes you happy."

Anne smiled brightly and began dialing the venue as George picked out a tux.

Within a few minutes, Amy came through the back door with the largest smile on her face and a blush that looked stained to her cheeks.

"What are you smiling about?" George asked.

"Ricky and I worked things out," Amy beamed as she poured herself a glass of water. That's when she still felt the warmth of Ricky's leather jacket, and she bit her lip.

"So you're fine again, even after he hurt you like that?" Anne wondered.

"Like I said, we worked it out. He said he loves me."

George began to cough, while Anne's eyes became wide.

"Did I hear that right?" George began sticking his finger in his ear mockingly.

"I love him, and he loves me." Amy began dreamily playing with a lock of her hair. "So how's John?"

"He's still sleeping. I checked on him and he was fine," Anne answered. "So you and Ricky are really okay?"

Amy nodded.

George gazed off into space thinking about how he exactly felt about Ricky and Amy dating. Was he going to live with it? Yes. Was he totally ecstatic? No. Would he support

Amy to make her happy? Most definitely. Would he hurt Ricky if he broke her heart again? You can count on it.

"He better not hurt my little girl again," George warned. "I have no problems hurting him."

"I know that dad, and I love you for it." Amy smiled which caused George to smile as well.

Amy quickly glanced over to the papers that were covering the table and raised her eyebrows in question. "So when's the wedding?" Amy asked.

"The end of July," George smiled proudly. Amy's jaw dropped.

"What can I say?" George smirked. "I'm a little anxious."

* * *

"I'll miss you," Grant whispered as he kissed the top of Ashley's nose.

"I'll miss you too," Ashley leaned into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I promise to call you every night," Grant said into her hair.

Ashley laughed. "You better."

They stood like that for a while, holding each other in the cool night. They sat outside and talked for a while, and they didn't let Anne and George know of his presence. It would take away from their alone time and they weren't sure about what would happy if they found out he was here.

Grant told her about his new school and home, and how his mother was doing. He told her about how his father wasn't around because he was working a lot, and when he was home he would be stand offish and distant. Grant said it was because he wasn't sure how to deal with his mom's sickness, but he wouldn't classify himself as a therapist or anything, so he wouldn't know.

Ashley assured him he would come around and she was there for him.

He promised her he would let her know about everything like that, as long as she didn't let go of herself like she did. He promised her that he would visit and he said he would probably move back in the near future. No guarantees though.

With one quick peck on the lips, and an 'I love you' later, Grant pulled away from the house and headed home leaving a satisfied Ashley still touching her tingling lips.

* * *

The next morning, Amy awoke with a sense of energy she hadn't had in a while. She arose from bed with a spring in her step, and leaped to John's room. She picked him up from his bed, kissed him lightly on the lips and brought him downstairs for breakfast. As she sat in the kitchen and fed John food, she heard a knock at the door.

Within a few seconds, Ricky came walking towards Amy. He touched her cheek lovingly, whispered a hello and kissed John on the forehead. He sat down beside his family (God, he couldn't get over how great that sounded) and watched Amy feed him.

She was a great mother.

"Hey, can you feed John while I go take a shower and get dressed?" she asked politely.

"It would be my pleasure." Ricky smiled back warmly and watched as she darted to her room.

After her shower and fixing her hair so it was in long curls down her back, she put on a white cotton sundress with a pair of heels and darted downstairs.

"Last day of school!" Ashley exclaimed as she came into the house with a smile spread across her lips and looking bright and cheery.

"You seem happy," Amy noted.

"I sure am." Ashley skipped over to grab a bowl of cereal and sat in contentment at the table.

"Aaaaanyways, I'm so glad it's the summer!" Amy clapped and dug around her book bag for her year book.

"Me too," Ricky grumbled as he ran his fingers through his messy hair, "I'm done with homework and stuff."

Amy laughed, "Let's go bring John to daycare."

After dropping John off at daycare, Amy and Ricky walked hand in hand into the school smiling and still occasionally giggling about John's crush on a young girl at the nursery. He was so loving to her already, it was absolutely adorable.

"Hey guys!" Grace exclaimed as she walked up to the couple while also clutching Ben's hand.

"Hey, Grace," Amy smiled, then nodded in Ben's direction. "Ben."

"Grace, Ben." Ricky nodded awkwardly.

"Will you sign my yearbook, Amy? Right there, it's a picture of us." Grace beamed.

"Yeah, sure." Amy grabbed the pen and signed with a large heart and her name.

"I'll sign yours later, Grace. I really have to get to class. Bye guys." Ricky smirked as he walked to his next class.

"Oh! Me too! Bye Ben! Bye Amy!" Grace shouted as she skipped off to her next class clutching her yearbook.

With Ricky and Grace both gone, that left Amy and Ben standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Sorry if I made things bad between you and Ricky." Ben apologized.

"No, thank you." Amy laughed.

Ben looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You helped Ricky realize he loves me. So thank you." Amy answered.

"Oh, uh, no problem I guess," Ben said uncomfortably.

"I really hope things work out between you and Grace, Ben. Oh, and thank you for everything you've done for me over the last year. I can't even begin to describe how much I appreciate it," she said sincerely.

Ben was taken aback by the statement so he sat in silence.

"You were most of the reason I got through my pregnancy and you were my biggest supporter. So thank you. I don't think I can even thank you enough. Bye Ben."

Amy clutched his hand and squeezed, then dropped it and walked away, leaving Ben standing there in the now deserted hallway.

"Good-bye, Amy." Ben whispered softly to himself.

* * *

_Alright, so this was more of a filler chapter. I hope it wasn't boring for you guys. So, for the final two chapters, looking forward too: Anne/Georges wedding (am I the only who finds it weird I'm ending it with Anne/George's wedding like the show once ended it with Betty/Leo's?), Amy /Ricky date, Ben/Grace date, some Adrian, more Ashley/Grant, and a few more secrets I have up my sleeve! ;)_

_Thanks for reading, guys. Drop a line._

_OX._

(There will be no teasers for the final chapters. I don't want to totally give it all away, but I hope that you will still review).


	19. I Love You Final Part 2

_**Hey readers, this will be the final chapter for Life Goes On. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget the Epilogue coming soon! **_

_**This chapter is un-beta'd **__**for now.**_

_Chapter 19_

_Xxx_

_The last day of school. _

It's a time of the year every student anticipates, and dreads at the same time. For some, you may be losing a friend because they're moving this summer. For seniors, you're letting go of your childhood school days, and moving on with your life.

The hallways are filled with crying, cheering, and everyone's signing yearbooks. The teachers are more lenient with you, and you soak in the last bit of school because you're going to miss this.

As Amy Juerguns put her books away in her locker, she didn't exactly know what to feel. She was astonished she made it through the year, because it's been crazy. She felt proud of herself; she felt accomplishment. Many teen mothers don't have the opportunity to attend school after they have their baby, but Amy couldn't help but feel thankful because she does. The support she has is overwhelming, and for which she'll be eternally grateful for.

"What are you thinking about?" Lauren's voice cut off Amy's thoughts.

She turned around to come face to face with Lauren and Madison, with side smiles on their faces.

"I'm thinking about how blessed I am," she said truthfully.

"Ah, I see." Madison answered.

Madison, Lauren and Amy stared at each other till they all broke out in squeals and hugs.

"I'm so sorry we haven't been closer to you lately, Amy!" Madison sobbed. Amy chuckled.

"Its OK guys," she soothed.

"No, it's truly not. We've been so caught up in our lives; we haven't been paying much attention to yours." Lauren spoke apologetically.

"I've been busy too guys. Trust me, there is a lot I have to fill you in on," Amy laughed as flashbacks of the last few months with Ricky and everything else flashed through her mind.

"Well, we should all have a sleepover tonight!" Madison suggested.

Amy frowned and looked down at her shoes. "Sorry. I can't make it. Ricky and I are going on a real date."

"A _real date?_" Lauren asked in disbelief.

"Yup, like I said, I have to fill you in on a lot." Amy giggled as she swept her fallen bangs out of her face.

"Again, we are sorry we've drifted apart!" Madison hugged Amy again.

"It's what happens with friends but trust me, we will have a sleepover soon."

"Well, we better go. See you later?" Lauren asked.

"Definitely."

As the girls walked away, Amy closed her locker and began walking towards the cafeteria with the occasional stop along the way to sign a yearbook. As she made her way through the crowd of kids, she grabbed a bottle of water and a muffin and sat down at the stone picnic table. She absentmindedly played with her phone will she felt someone behind her.

"Is this seat taken?" A female voice asked.

Amy turned around and was met with the eyes of Adrian who was looking down at her. Adrian's smile was bright and infectious, and she seemed happier. Amy shook her head no, and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Thanks," Adrian said warmly.

Adrian dusted off the seat before she sat down, just to make sure her white shorts didn't get dirty. She sat a small distance from Amy, and then cleared her throat.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Listen Amy," Adrian began. "We've never been close. At times, we've been resentful of each other but trust me, I want nothing more than to be nice to you. You are a great person, and I'm sorry about the past. Can we move past it?"

Amy was taken aback from was just told to her. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip.

"May I ask what brought this on?" Amy asked innocently.

"I'm tired of living the life I live. I want to be happy, and not have enemies, though I probably still will because I'm me. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of intimidating!" Adrian chuckled.

"You aren't intimidating, just bold. You are one strong girl Adrian, and I would love to move past everything that has happened with us," Amy said truthfully.

She did want to be friends with her, especially with her new attitude. They wouldn't be best friends, because there were still trust issues there. She would move past it, but she wouldn't forget it.

"Friends?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Friends," Amy agreed with a warm smile, which was returned by Adrian.

* * *

As Ricky walked down the hall with his certain charm affecting the people surrounding him, he was over whelmed with the signatures he signed for year books. He knew he was a charmer, he just didn't expect to be bombarded with people.

"Amy!" Ricky called out when he seen her long brown locks down the hallway. She turned around and smiled, then began walking his way.

"Are you the only one who feels famous? It's like I have a television show or something'." Ricky spoke in regards to the constant signing of books.

"A television show about what?" Amy asked playfully.

"My life, or something," Ricky gave any example.

"Yeah, because a television show about teen parents and their love and drama would be very popular," Amy laughed sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," Ricky snorted.

Amy rolled her eyes and intertwined her fingers with his as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"So where were you?" Ricky asked.

"Talking to Adrian," Amy replied simply.

"What?" Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, she and I are now friends. It's better to be friends, don't cha think?" Amy brushed her hair out of her eyes and walked back outside with Ricky.

"Yeah, just didn't expect it, that's all."

They both sat down by a tree where the shade covered them from the hot sun. Amy played with Ricky's fingers and he closed his eyes.

"So where are we going tonight?" Amy asked in hopes of getting an answer.

"Secret," Ricky responded for millionth time today.

"Fine, I'll drop it." Amy groaned in defeat.

* * *

"Guess who came and saw me last night?" Ashley playfully asked Griffin as they walked down the halls together.

"Who?" Griffin asked suspiciously.

"Grant," Amy simply answered.

Griffin's jaw dropped, "you're kidding right?"

"Nope, he came to see me last night. We sorted things out, and I'm genuinely happy. He texted me this morning, I really think he's trying again."

"So you forgave him, just like that?" Griffin asked astounded. He was shocked, because it wasn't Ashley's normal behaviour.

"No, I slapped him in the face first," Ashley replied as she turned down the hallway.

"Feisty," Griffin spat. Ashley turned around in shock, then Griffin's scowled turned into a wide smile. "That's the Ashley I know!"

"So, are you up for a sleepover tonight?" Ashley asked with an eyebrow raise.

"You know it!" They both smiled in delight.

* * *

As the day progressed, the clock seemed to be going slower and slower. Amy continuously clicked her blue ink pen as she drifted her gaze to the clock in the corner of the room every thirty seconds. She was becoming more and more excited for her date with Ricky, and just for school to be over with.

As she slowly began to drift into thought about the events tonight, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"You here, Amy?" The teacher's voice said from behind her.

"Oh, sorry; I'm here."

"You're not in trouble, I just wanted to ask you how John was doing," Mrs. Connell smiled warmly.

"He's doing great," Amy lit up like she always did whenever someone mentioned John. "He's walking everywhere and he's so happy."

"That's really great to hear, Amy. I always thought you were a strong person, and I can't even begin to describe my respect for you. You stayed in school as a teen mother, and still balanced everything!" Mrs. Connell's words made Amy smile brightly.

"Thanks, but it's been hard." Amy said.

"It always will be," Mrs. Connell touched Amy's shoulder in a warm gesture and walked away.

"Have a great summer, class!" Mrs. Connell yelled as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

Everyone sprung from their seat and erupted in cheers, all running out the door with their papers flying behind them. Amy rose from her seat and followed the group, running down the hallway towards Ricky. She spotted his brown tousled hair and ran in his direction. Finally, she reached him and jumped in his arms.

"It's summer!" Amy exclaimed as Ricky spun her around.

"It's our summer together," Ricky whispered as if ever Amy could hear him over the noise. By the look on her face, she did. She kissed his head and he put her down gently on her feet.

Amy grabbed Ricky's hand and walked out of the school, ready for whatever summer was throwing her way.

OOO

"So, I'll pick you up at eight," Ricky said after he placed a chaste kiss on Amy's lips.

"Sounds great!" Amy smiled in return.

Amy grabbed John from Ricky's car and walked in the house, but not before giving a small wave to Ricky before he pulled away. In return he smirked, making Amy tingle.

She walked inside her house to be greeted with a chuckling Robbie and her parents laughing as well. They were sitting on the couch, and Amy smiled at the sight.

"How was the last day of school?" Anne smiled and shouted.

"It was great," Amy said as she put John down on the couch her with her parents to play. George grabbed him and lifted him above his head.

"So what are your 'celebrating summer' plans?" George asked with a slight eyebrow raise.

"I'm going out with Ricky tonight."

"Oh, on that date you said something about?"

"Yup!"

"Well, have fun and don't be late! If he tries anything on you, you let me know!" George yelled with seriousness.

Amy laughed as she moved her bangs out of the way and went to get John's food and her own.

Just as she walked into the kitchen, Ashley came through the back door and threw her purse down on the table.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

"So what are you doing tonight?" Amy asked.

"I'm not too sure, actually."

"Oh, well I'm going out with Ricky tonight, so I was wondering—"

"No, I won't babysit John tonight!" Ashley yelled.

"Why not?" Amy glared.

"I might want to go out, and I do not need your child keeping me here!" Ashley crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll babysit him, Ames!" George yelled from the living room.

"Thanks, dad!" Amy yelled back.

Ashley looked down at her feet, "You understand, right?"

"Yeah, I see where you're coming from. Listen Ashley, I feel like we've been drifting lately and I was wondering, do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Wow," Ashley sighed, then smiled. "I would love to."

Amy's face broke out into a grin and she hugged her sister. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too."

Amy gave her sister a last squeeze and went to go feed John. Afterwards, she ran upstairs eagerly to get ready for her date this evening; which she was beyond excited for. She always wanted to be genuinely happy, and she truly felt this with Ricky.

She scanned her closet-which was seemingly emptier at this moment-and decided what she was going to wear. She tapped her chin with her finger, and sighed heavily before deciding on an outfit. She grabbed it and ran to the bathroom quickly.

After a quick shower and shave-this was always a necessity for dates-she began to get ready. After putting her hair in waves and a light coat of makeup, she slipped on the purple dress. It went to mid-thigh, and was strapless, and it made her feel pretty. She threw on the white heels and smiled with satisfaction at herself in the mirror.

That's when she realized, she still had a lot time to spare.

* * *

That evening, Ben stood in front of his mirror, trying to fix the tie that was around his neck. He grunted as his fingers tried to fix it, but he wasn't doing much good. Finally, he gave up and threw off the tie, and stripped off the suit. He slid on his board shorts and a white t-shirt, and ran downstairs.

"A little under-dressed for a date, I think anyways," Leo chuckled as he took in his son's appearance. Ben told Leo earlier he had a date, and Leo thought Ben was going all out, but by the looks of Ben holding a picnic basket and wearing casually beach clothes, he thought wrong.

"I'm taking her for a picnic, I'm not sure if I'm under-dressed," Ben spat back.

"Well, have a good time!" Leo waved off his son.

Ben nodded and walked out the door to where his driver was waiting. He told him they were headed to Grace's, in which the driver replied "What else is new?"

After a few minutes of driving, Ben pulled up to her house and jumped out immediately after the car stopped. He jogged up the drive way and knocked on the door three times. He took a long breath as he waited, and twiddled his thumbs behind his back.

After a few agonizing seconds, Grace opened the door with a smile that seemed to be permanently etched on her face. Her soft blonde locks were in a braid that hung on her shoulder, and her bangs were pulled back. Ben resisted the urge to touch her face. She wore white shorts and a pink tank, making Ben groan as he took in her toned body. Her skin was sun kissed and she looked soft.

"You look beautiful," Ben said in a daze. "Not that you aren't always."

Grace blushed. "Thank you."

Ben lifted his hand, offering Grace to take it. She smiled and grabbed his hand and he led them out to the car.

After a comfortable silence in the car, Ben reached their destination. He bit his lip and opened his door, and ran to the other side before Grace could even attempt to open hers. In return she smiled softly and grasped his arm.

The evening sky was still bright, but nothing like it is during the afternoon. It was warm out, with a slight breeze, giving it a comfortable temperature. Ben pulled Grace closer to the side of his body, and brought her to a large weeping willow tree. He let her go for a minute, and pulled open the lid of the picnic basket, revealing dinner and a blanket.

Grace smiled in amazement.

After setting up the blanket, and uncovering the delicious food, they sat down and ate together, laughing and talking.

"I can't believe another school year is over," Grace breathed out after she took a bite of her dessert.

"Me either," Ben ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't want to leave for Med Camp; I want to stay here with you!" Grace stuck out her bottom lip in protest.

"I don't want to hold you back, Grace. As much as I would love for you to stay with me, I would never keep you from doing something you love. Don't worry about me."

Ben grabbed a lock of hair that had fallen out of her braid, and gently placed it behind her ear.

"I'll call you," Grace promised. "I'll let you know everything."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Ben said before he leaned in and placed his lips against hers. He let them linger for a few seconds before pulling back.

He put all the food back in the basket, and pushed it aside. He gestured for Grace to lie down, and he followed after. He pulled her closer to him, and placed a small kiss on top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you too," she murmured as she felt herself slowly drifting into slumber.

* * *

Ashley tapped her nails impatiently as she waited for the popcorn to finishing popping. She watched as it slowly rotated, and listened to the popping sounds. Just as it was about to stop, a knock on the back door stole her attention from the popcorn.

As she walked closer, chocolate brown eyes peeked in the door and she lightly chuckled to herself. She swung it open and smiled to the girl who was holding candy and CD's.

"Junk food?" Ashley asked amused.

"I have nothing else to do tonight, so I figured we could sit outside and listen to music while eating junk food!" Adrian smiled widely.

"That sounds great," Ashley said genuinely and ran to the microwave, pulled out the popcorn and followed Adrian to the backyard.

"So you wanted to hang out with me tonight?" Ashley asked absentmindedly as she browsed through the musical options.

"I did, seeing as how everyone else is out partying. I figured a chill night would be cool, and I also saw you getting ready for popcorn through your window." Adrian chuckled.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Ashley asked as she let the chocolate melt in her mouth.

"I've been OK I guess," Adrian frowned and looked down at her perfectly manicured finger nails.

"Same," Ashley said.

"I really think we could be great friends, Ashley."

"I think we could, Adrian."

"You want to do something sometime?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like fun," Ashley nodded with a small smile playing at her lips.

"So how are you and Grant?" Adrian asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but we're good." Ashley bit her lip and blushed remembering the night before.

"I couldn't help but notice you guys last night, I didn't know he was going to be in town…" Adrian trailed off.

"Me either," Ashley laughed.

"You love him, don't you?" Adrian asked as she moved her silky locks out of her face.

"I do, but I'm taking it one day at a time because you never know what can happen." Ashley sighed and looked down at the grass.

"Well, whatever happens I'm sure he'll always love you." Adrian smiled to the Ashley, who seemed noticeably flustered when it came to talking about Grant.

"I'll always love him," Ashley admitted.

"He makes you happy and you blush when you talk about him, Ashley you never blush!" Adrian giggled.

"I do not," Ashley denied and shook her head, as if she actually fooling Adrian.

"Don't let him slip away then, because it hurts. I did it before; hell I do it with every guy!" Adrian laughed, but it wasn't her usual laugh. You could sense the heart ache when she talked about it.

"You'll find him one day, Adrian." Ashley said confidently.

"I know, and until then, I'm living my life because I'm not just going to sit around waiting! I'm going to be happy!" Adrian proclaimed.

"Cheers," Ashley held up her can of pop, "to being happy!"

"Cheers!" They clinked cans and laughed.

"So, you guys started the sleepover without me?" Griffin asked from a short distance away holding his overnight bag and a smirk.

* * *

It was seven forty, and Ricky stood pacing in front of the mirror, going through the date in his head to make sure everything was perfect. It had to be, he screwed up before and he wasn't about to do it again.

Plus, if he was going to do this; he might as well do it right.

He looked in the mirror and fixed the collar on his white button down shirt and smoothed the one wrinkle in his black jeans. He shrugged and grabbed the blanket and headed out the door.

The drive there, he blasted music and hummed along casually, just to calm his nerves.

Ricky Underwood doesn't do nervous; he does confident which he was trying to make himself seem at the moment. He felt good-he actually felt amazing- he looked good, and he had a feeling this night was going to go great. Then why was he nervous?

Because he hasn't done this before.

What if she realized she wanted someone who could give her a big feast and gifts? Then he mentally smacked himself because, if she didn't want him, she wouldn't be with him right?

Right.

He pulled into her driveway and took a deep breath before going to her door. After knocking and waiting, the door swung open to reveal Amy. His breath was literally taken away; he had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Hi," she smiled and Ricky fought of the urge to kiss her then and there.

"Hey," he smirked and gestured towards the car.

She called out to her parents, telling them she'll be home later and followed Ricky to the car. He opened the door for her, which she wasn't used to, and then they took off.

As she gazed out the window, she couldn't hold back the curiosity that overtook her. "Where are we going?"

Ricky smirked, "You'll see."

Amy stuck her lip out mockingly and then laughed; brushing off the fact he didn't answer her question. After driving for a few more minutes, they finally made it to the restaurant Ricky was bringing her to.

Amy immediately recognized the Italian restaurant, and her eyes lit up.

"Wow, this is great!" Amy exclaimed and jumped out of the car, not giving Ricky a chance to open her door.

"You could have at least let me do that, I'm trying to be a gentleman here," he smirked.

"I don't care if you open my door, I just can't wait to get inside! I've been craving this!" Amy winked and headed towards the door. Ricky jogged up behind her and opened the door before she could.

"At least let me do that."

Amy moved her bangs out of her eyes, and walked inside. The smell of Italian food immediately filled her senses and she felt her stomach growl in anticipation.

After dinner was ordered and served, Ricky and Amy called comfortably with casual throw ins of playful banter. It was easy; it was natural.

Half way through dinner, Ricky reached under the table and linked his fingers with Amy's. It was a simple gesture, but it made her heart flutter. She noticed he could do the simplest things, and she would become flustered.

After dessert, Ricky decided they it was time to go to the beach, just so they could watch the sunset. He paid for dinner, and escorted Amy out to the car.

"I'm so full," Amy groaned and rubbed her stomach. "It was great, thank you." Amy smiled warmly and placed a small kiss on his lips. He tasted the mint she grabbed before they left, and he groaned.

"So where are we headed now?" Amy questioned.

"We are headed to the beach," he said simply.

Amy smiled as she continued to gaze out the window, taking it all in. Finally, they pulled up the beach and Amy let Ricky open her door this time. Amy took off her shoes, and Ricky took her hand in his.

The sun was set; the clouds were a light pink with orange and yellow splattered in. Small white clouds danced around the sky, and the seagulls flew around the garbage can a far distance from the couple. No one was in sight, except for the occasional couple who walked along the shore line. A slight breeze was in the air, making small waves in the water and blowing Amy's hair back.

Ricky laid down the blankets close enough to the shore but far enough so they don't get wet.

"This is perfect," Amy breathed. She sat down on the blanket and looked up at a smiling Ricky through her lashes.

"You're beautiful," he said.

Amy blushed at his words and looked down at her legs. When she looked back up, he was no longer there. Her head snapped up and she scanned the area till she found him. He was standing in the water, his pants rolled up to his knees and he gazed out to the ocean. The sight was absolutely picture perfect, and Amy couldn't help but follow him. She snuck up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Love you," she whispered.

"As I love you," he replied with emotion.

"You love me a lot?" Amy asked with amusement, making Ricky become bewildered.

"Yeah…" Ricky said hesitantly, trying to figure out what she was plotting.

"Then you won't mind me doing this?" Amy asked.

Before he knew it, he was being splashed.

He stood there in shock, feeling the drops of water fall down his face and the water run down his back.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Ricky screamed as he kicked water at Amy. She squealed and ran away.

He chased after her, not caring that he was running in the water and grabbed her by her waist.

"Didn't get very far, did you?" Ricky purred in her ear, making Amy shiver and moan. He smirked and then lifted her up.

"Put me down Ricky Underwood!" Amy yelled more sternly, yet still jokingly.

"No can do, you are barely wet."

He carried her out further, and dropped her into the ocean water. She resurfaced almost immediately, seeing as how they weren't far out at all, and she gave him the death glare. He felt bad, because he didn't want her to be mad, but then it vanished when she smirked and pulled him down with her.

They were both in the water, breathing heavily and starring each other in the eyes. Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled him flush against his body. Amy ran her fingers through his hair, and then pulled slightly. He moaned at the feeling of her body against his and the feeling of his hair being pulled, and she held him closer. Without warning, she pushed their faces together and their lips locked.

They moved in sync, both making embarrassing sounds at the sensations, but they didn't care. There was nothing else around, no one else was around. It was only them.

When they finally pulled away, Amy's teeth began chattering.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! You must be freezing!" Ricky spoke apologetically.

He pulled her out of the water, and sat her down on the blanket. He told her he would be right back, and he ran to the car. He grabbed a t-shirt and shorts, and ran back to where Amy was sitting.

"Here," he offered. Amy looked down at the t-shirt in his hands and smiled thankfully. She put the shirt over her head, and slid out of her soaking wet dress. Ricky bit his lip at the look of her wet, and in his t-shirt.

He pulled off his jeans, which were heavy with water and slid on the pair of shorts. He lifted off his t-shirt and then joined Amy on the blanket.

He held her close, as if she were the most precious thing in the world and sighed.

"This was perfect," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Tonight was amazing."

In agreement, she nodded and leaned against his chest.

In that moment, she knew she wanted no one else other than him. She didn't need anyone else, because she felt complete. All the burning desire she had for his rose to the surface, and she didn't want to hold it back any longer.

"I'm ready," she breathed out in a low whisper.

"What?"

"I'm ready to fully be with you; I want to give myself to you for the second time tonight."

Ricky tensed for a moment, "Are you sure?"

Amy nodded and kissed his chest. "More than anything."

"I love you, Amy Juerguns."

"I love you, Ricky Underwood."

* * *

_Wow, I cannot believe it! That was the final chapter of the story and the Ricky/Amy date was exactly what I pictured when I first started this story. _

_It has been a long, crazy ride but I wouldn't trade it. You guys are awesome, and I loved writing this story. Thank-you guys! _

_I guess I'll save the mushy speech for the Epilogue, which will be coming soon! _

_Review because it truly makes me smile, and write faster! _

_OX._


	20. Epilogue

_**This chapter is shorter than most. I stopped writing where I wanted to end it. **_

**This chapter is un-beta'd for now**

_~Epilogue~_

_

* * *

_

_July…_

"Can you zip me up, Ashley?" Amy asked with frustration in her tone as she holds her hair over her shoulder. Her fingers were trying to hold the zipper that doesn't want to zip up.

"It's stuck," Ashley complained as she fumbled with the zipper that was caught on the pink silk material.

"Then make it un-stuck."

"Easier said than done," Ashley spat back. She is slowly becoming aggravated with everyone's stressed attitude at the moment.

"We're running behind schedule, you think you girls could hurry up?" Anne yelled from behind the door.

"We're almost finished!" Amy shouted back in a masked tone of happiness.

"Ya know," Ashley began. "You shouldn't have to pretend to be happy on a day like this."

"I know that Ashley," Amy turned to face her sister. "I'll be happy again…once I put this dress on. Just, pull the material or something!" Amy pleaded.

"Fine," Ashley grumbled and pulled on the material that is stuck in the zipper.

"AHA!" Ashley exclaimed when the material set free and the zipper now can move. She pulled up the zipper up Amy's slender, tanned back and sighed, "Finally."

"Thanks, Ash." Amy's face turned content and she twisted to the makeup mirror and patted away the sweat that appeared when she tried to pull up the zipper for a long period of time.

Both girls finished their makeup and take a look in the full length mirror that was put in the hotel suite.

They smile with satisfaction, and run their fingers down the soft, silky material that is covering their bodies. Ashley's magenta dress goes to her knee, her soft shoulders are covered by a spaghetti strap and the V-neck gives her cleavage she knew she had, but never bothered to show anymore. Her hair is pulled up into a loose bunch of girls on top of her head, with a few locks that fall down her shoulders. She bits her lip and closes her shimmery eyes and twirls, marinating in the feeling of beauty.

Amy's dress is sexier, with a hint of elegance. Her shoulders are absolutely bare; and the dress hugs her every curve. Her cleavage is more noticeable, but toned down because it's her mom's wedding; not New Year's Eve or something. She runs her fingers to where the dress ends; mid – thigh and smirks into the mirror. She pulls her fingers through her curled hair that is put into a side swept pony tail and giggles.

"I can't believe mom and dad are getting married, again!" Amy smiled is wider now. "We will always be able to remember it, seeing as we weren't even present for the last one!"

"Let's go," Ashley said.

Amy and Ashley slipped on their silver heals and headed to their mom's suite; and where she was getting ready.

"Knock, knock!" Amy says as she walks in. Her mom is in front of the mirror, doing her own makeup and hair. She said she didn't want to spend a fortune on something she could do herself, and something George would love regardless of the quality.

"You look beautiful, Mom!" Amy exclaimed and embraced her mom around her shoulders.

"You girls are absolutely breath-taking. A little much for a garden wedding; but what else would I expect?" Anne laughed.

"This is as important to us as it is you," Ashley remarks and kisses her mom on the cheek.

"You girls sure are amazing," Anne sighs and then smiles into the mirror. In the reflection before her are her two daughters and herself, and just downstairs is the man who she is re-marrying; the same man who she did this almost seventeen years ago with.

"Get ready," Amy urges on and turns back to the white wedding dress that is lying on the couch.

It's simple. It was off-white, it hugged Anne's body and the waist up was accented with sparkles and such. It was absolutely perfect for Anne.

"Alright girls, it's time to put on the dress!" Anne said. Her tone was anxious, but she seemed nervous at the same time.

"You're sure about this?" Ashley asked hesitantly before she grabbed the dress.

"I've never been surer about it," Anne stated firmly.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Amy chuckled.

The girls helped their mom slide on the dress, and step into the heels. They avoided her curled hair, and did up the zipper that was on the side.

"Thank-you girls, I love this." Anne blinked back a tear that was threatening to spill over.

"I love this too," both girls admitted.

* * *

Amy stood around the corner of the large tree, waiting till the song began to play that signalled her cue to walk down the aisle. She wasn't the maid of honour; that went to Anne's best friend Christine, but she was still a bride's maid and it was her job not to fall while walking down the aisle.

So that is why she was behind a tree, chanting to herself not to trip.

"Oh c'mon girl, you won't fall." Christine swiped a piece of long blonde hair out of the way of her eyes. "You're not wearing the floor gown dress; I am."

Amy chuckled. "Yeah, but I am wearing higher heels."

"I can't wear those heels, I already have long legs. Trust me honey, the boys love 'em!" Christine spit out the mint gum that was in her mouth, seeing as it wasn't classy to chew gum during a wedding ceremony and laughed.

Christine was always crazy. Anne never told Amy and Ashley any of the adventures they had together, mainly because she didn't want to inform her kids of the mischief she got herself into back in the day. Christine was also the exact opposite of Anne. She was a blonde with long blonde hair, and she was three years older than Anne. Not only was she older, but she was more sarcastic and upfront. She told it like it is.

Another thing about Christine: she was always single. She always would say how she wasn't ready to settle down and "pull an Anne."

"My turn is in the next few seconds. Just concentrate on getting to the front and you'll be good," she informed Amy. Christine took a deep breath, pulled down the front of her dress a little bit more, and plastered on a smile.

After marching down the aisle, Amy stood at the front with her arms holding the flowers in front of her, Ashley and Christine by her side. After watching her mom come down the aisle, she was in total awe.

"Beautiful…" they all heard George mutter softly when Anne came into sight.

After a few vows later, and a couple of promises to love till death do they part, George pulled Anne close and kissed her lips aggressively. He dipped her backwards, earning catcalls from everyone.

"Gross," Ashley muttered.

"Finally!" George raised his arms in the air and smiled triumphantly.

Anne blushed and grasped his hand, and they walked back down the aisle.

As everyone began to clear out and give their congratulations to Anne and George before the dance, Amy sat down with John amongst the abandoned chairs.

"Is this seat taken?" A familiar melodic voice asked.

"Yup, my imaginary boyfriend and our son are having a private moment." Amy looked up at Ricky and smiled jokingly.

"Oh. In that case I guess I better get going then," he said in mock hurt.

"Sit down, Underwood," Amy demanded with a smile playing at her lips.

Ricky smirked and sat down beside Amy.

"Why aren't you out there with everyone else?" Ricky grabbed a lock of Amy's hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"It's been a long day. I just needed a breather I guess." Amy ran her fingers down Ricky's chest, feeling the soft material of his white dress shirt.

"Are you happy Amy?" Ricky asked after a moment of silence between the two.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Amy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I meant with you and I. Are you happy in our relationship?"

"More than ever," she responded simply.

"Do you see this going somewhere?"

"Yes. Of course I can never be for certain, but I truly hope it does." Amy leaned into his side. She ran her fingers through John's soft blonde hair as she felt him slowly doze off.

"I want it to. I want it all with you, Amy." Ricky confessed.

"Wow," Amy breathed.

"I know you still have trust issues, and I do too and we are working on them, but I need you to know I'm in this." Ricky moved out of his seat and on the ground in front of Amy.

He dug around in his pocket until he pulled out a long, rectangular velvet box.

"This is a promise, Amy. Something to show you that I-I-I won't try to screw this up," he reached up to wipe away a little bit of sweat on his forehead. "I'm not good at this whole _relationship _stuff, and I might not get it right; but I'm trying. Damn, I suck at these things. I just want you to know that no matter how much of a jerk I am, I love you, OK? Just…stick with me. I want to stick with you."

Amy felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks. "I love you," she breathed.

He opened the box to reveal a silver chain with a pink charm. It glittered in the sunlight, and she was absolutely stunned.

"It's beautiful," Amy whispered. Ricky smiled and took it out of the box. Amy turned her body to the side so Ricky could put it on her. He moved her curls that were at the base of her neck out of the way, and fastened the necklace around her neck gently. He kissed her neck, and she felt his hot breath against her skin.

"I love you too," he murmured.

Amy bit her lip and turned to face him. She grabbed his tie and kissed him passionately but gently because John was sleeping in her lap.

"Let's go join the party, shall we?" Ricky stood up and offered her his hand.

"We shall," she said in a fake British accent.

He smirked and led Amy and a sleeping John towards the guests who were currently dancing and eating in the garden.

"What are we going to do about the sleeping boy here?" Amy inquired and began rubbing southing circles on John's back.

"I'll take him," Margret said out of nowhere. Amy turned around to find a smiling Margret and Shakur standing there. "We were just going to the car for a second to grab my other shoes, and his sleeper is in there, so we could watch him for a bit."

"Wow, thank you!" Amy said with appreciation in her voice.

"We'll let you kids say hi and dance for a bit, then you can have him back. By then he should be awake!" Shakur laughed.

Ricky touched Shakur's arm affectionately and Amy put John into Margret's arms.

"May I have a dance?" George asked from behind Amy. Amy nodded and smiled. She grabbed her dad's hand and followed her dad out onto the dance floor.

"So is my little girl enjoying the wedding?" George asked as they began swaying from side to side.

"She is," Amy laughed at the fact she just talked about herself in third person.

"Hey," George began. "I've never seen you wear that necklace before."

"Ricky," Amy said simply and looked down in attempts to hide the blush that was stained to her cheeks.

"I'm starting to like the guy more and more. He makes you happy, Ames. Just don't forget what I said before; if he hurts you I hurt him." George warned.

"Got it!" Amy chuckled.

"Look over there," George nodded to his left. Amy followed where he wanted her to look, only to find Ricky and Anne dancing together. He had on his charming smile and she seemed to be laughing.

"I guess I'm not the only one he's winning over," George scoffed.

When the song ended, George let go of Amy and sought out Ashley to ask her to dance, while Anne grabbed Robbie and danced with him. It was adorable to everyone.

"May I have this dance?" Ricky wrapped his arms around Amy's waist from behind and pulled her against his chest.

"Like you even have to ask," she moaned as his hands danced along her sides. Abruptly, he turned her around to face him and placed his hands on her waist. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

The image was perfect. Family and friends were dancing around the, but it was as if they were the only ones there. The sun was setting, creating the perfect lighting for the garden wedding. Twinkle lights were placed above everyone, giving it a romantic feel. Laughs and clinking wine glasses were heard, and the soft melody of classical music gave everyone a rhythm to sway to.

"This is perfect," Ricky whispered against Amy's neck.

"Mmmmmm," was all Amy could muster up.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Mmmmm?" Amy moaned in question.

"I never thought I ever deserved this. I'm not sure I still do, but I know you deserve someone great for you, and I'm confident that I am that person. Not saying you couldn't do better, but—"

Before he could continue, Amy silenced him with her lips. "Shh," she touched his lips after their kiss with her fingertips.

"Don't think, just feel." Amy pulled him tighter against him and he melted into the embrace.

After the song ended, Ricky pulled away. "How about we go get our son?"

Amy smiled and nodded, than intertwined their fingers.

After grabbing John and saying good-bye to everyone, they both headed back to Ricky's apartment to catch up on some cuddling, and just be together.

As Ricky held a sleeping Amy in his arms, who had a sleeping John in hers, he couldn't help but smile.

What did he ever do to deserve this? He didn't know; but he felt _blessed_. He felt _loved_, and he felt _complete. _

Looking back, he was just the badass drummer who didn't care. He didn't believe in love; because he's never felt it. His only main concerns were himself, and just getting by in life. Did he ever think he would be _here, _holding his _child_ in the arms of his _girlfriend, _who he is in utter and complete _love _with? Definitely not.

She taught him that no matter what, whether your father used to abuse you, or you never respected yourself, you can still move past it. _You can be better_.

She taught him that love does truly exist, but it'll never be easy.

She gave him one of the greatest gifts ever; _John. _

He could never re-pay her, but he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life trying.

Sure, they will have bumpy spots in their relationship and they'll never be perfect; but they can move past it because _life goes on. _

_

* * *

_

_COMPLETE._

**Wow. It's **_**over. **_**I can't believe it. **

**I remember when I first started this story, I was just a girl looking for a review and I could honestly care less about the actual story. Now, this story is my baby I strive for the reviewers. I improve my writing, and I write this for you guys. **

**I was going to give up on this story, ya know. There was a time where I was just going to delete it, but then I changed my mind because every single one of my reviewers is too nice. You guys stuck with me and the characters for quite the ride.**

_**Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and alerting this story. I would also like to thank my beta who's helped me out since chapter 17! You are awesome, BetweenTheTreesXx. **_

**I'm not gone; hell no. **_**I love you guys**_** too much. I have more stories up my sleeve, so **_**put me on author alert**_** because you never know what I'm up to next. Keep your eyes open for me! **

**-Meghan**


End file.
